8 Simple Rules
by MonkeyGirlxoxo
Summary: Roxas asks Namine out, and she happily agrees, but what happens when Roxas finds out Namine's dad has 8 simple rules for dating his little girl?
1. Prolouge

**So, here's a new Idea I came up with!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 8 SIMPLE RULES**

* * *

8 Simple Rules

By MonkeyGirlxoxo

* * *

Ever since I was a little girl, my dad has always told me that I was his greatest treasure. I was his little girl, his princess, his angel, pretty much any pet name that came out of his mouth. My dad would always tell me how much he loved me, and how he would never want to see me hurt. I thought that all of this attention was because of the fact that I was only daughter. I mean, after having two sons a girl was special right?

My dad's name is Cloud Strife. He doesn't really say that much to people that are outside of his family. He has blonde spiky hair, and blue eyes. Dad was never a goofball, he was always calm, cool and collected.

My mom was Aerith Strife. She was quiet like my dad, but she was also always happy to meet new people. Mom was gentle and kind, she would never hurt a fly. She had long brown hair that she always wore in a braid, and warm brown eyes.

And then there were my brothers, Squall and Demyx.

Squall was twenty years old, and in his third year at university. He still lived with us though, it wasn't because we couldn't afford it or anything like that, it was because Squall wasn't- and probably will never be- interested in dorm parties that ended at two o'clock in the morning. Squall was quiet just like our parents, but he could be more intimidating. He was also the kid that got all the good grades in class. Right now he was going through some identity crisis, and wanted everybody to call him Leon instead of Squall, don't ask me why. But since I was his little baby sister, and he loved me so much, I was the only person still allowed to call him Squall.

My other brother Demyx, who was eighteen, was like the oddball of the family. Don't get me wrong, I love the boy to death, but he was the only one on this family that was outgoing. Demyx was always telling a joke or a funny story, and he had a permanent smile on his face. The only time he wouldn't smile is if something serious happened, and you would know something was wrong. Demyx didn't really get the grades in school, but he had a talent. He could play music, and not okay or good, he could play it beautifully. You could throw any instrument his way, and he could make you speechless. Even though Demyx could play every instrument, and very well I may add, his favourite was the sitar. He would practice everyday for at least half an hour in his room. His sitar was like his baby, he even named it. Allison. That's right, he named his sitar Allison. If anyone lay as much as a finger on her, he would spazz, but if I wanted to see Allison, he wouldn't care.

Me? My name is Naminé and I'm sixteen. I'm quiet, just like everyone else in my family, except for Demyx. I'm also shy. I have a talent for art, and I usually express myself through my work. I have a group of friends. Kairi, Sora, and Roxas. Roxas Sora and I have been friends since we were about three years old. Kairi joined us at about the age of five or so, and now the four of us were best friends, and I loved each and every one of them, especially Roxas. Ever since we were seven, and he stood up for me when I was being bullied in the second grade I've had feelings for him. I just hope he feels the same way.

Right now we were sitting in the cafeteria. We were all smiling and laughing, telling funy jokes and stories to each other. Roxas and I sat across from Sora and Kairi. The brunette and red head were currently going out, and sometimes it sickened me. Seeing your best frineds going out, hoping you could be like that with someone else, wouldn't you be upset too?

"No you're so cute." Kairi said to her boyfriend.

Sora smiled. "No you are."

"We get it, the two of you are cute." Roxas said from behind his PSP. I leaned over his shoulder to see what he was playing. He was running around as a character that looked almost exactly just like him. (**A;N :** Imagine Roxas playing Birth By Sleep as Ven)

Sora turned to face his twin. "Roxas, you're just jealous that you don't have a girlfriend."

"No, I'm really not." Roxas answered.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Anyways..what are you doing this weekend?" Kairi asked us.

Sora smiled. "I'm hanging out with you."

I laughed.

"Please just shut up." Roxas said from next to me.

"What about you Roxas?" Kairi asked.

He paused his game, and turned to face me. "How about you and me go to a movie?"

I smiled, and my face flushed. "Like a date?"

"Not like a date, on a date." Roxas said.

The butterflies in my stomach wouldn't stop fluttering, and I nodded my head.

"Hey!" Sora said.

"What?" Roxas asked him.

"I thought you said you weren't jealous?"

"A guy could lie." Roxas answered, going back to his game.

"To his twin?" Sora sounded offended.

"Yes to his twin." Roxas said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Sora gasped.

Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora, and kissed him on the cheek. "It's okay, I wouldn't lie to you."

He smiled. "Okay."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Good God." And then he got up and left.

And then it hit me. My family was over protective of me, how would they react when they found out I was going on a date?

They knew Roxas right?

They knew he was a good guy...right?

And suddenly, I was concerned for Roxas' safety.

* * *

**So what do you think? It's just something I came up with. **

**I promise the other chapters will be much longer. **

**You could also go on my profile, and check out my other Namixas stories.**

**So leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Because reviews are important, especially for first chapters. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter two!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

* * *

8 Simple Rules

By MonkeyGirlxoxo

"Rule #1"

* * *

Today was Wednesday, and Roxas had asked me out yesterday. I didn't tell anyone in my family yet, and for good reasons. Dad was always overprotective of me, and I didn't want him to freak out...or freak out Roxas. Squall and Demyx were both loving older brothers, but like Daddy, they wanted the best for me, which meant they might scare Roxas away too. The only person I could really talk to was Mom, but whenever I would go and talk to her, I would chicken out at the last second. I wasn't that confident that they would never find out though. I mean, gossip in Radiant Garden spread very fast, a little too fast if you asked me.

Right now, I was lying down across Demyx's bed with my sketchbook. He sat at his computer desk reading some of his fanfics....he loved them. His room was filled with musical instruments. There was a drum set in the back corner of the room, a keyboard next to his closet, some guitars hanging on the walls behind his bed, which was in the corner I may add, and a standing case for Allison the sitar next to his computer desk. It was also a bit untidy. There were some clothes hanging on the back of his computer chair, and a few pairs of shoes tossed across the ground.

As I lay on his bed, letting my hand dance across the paper, I heard footsteps approaching this room. I looked up from my drawing, and saw Squall standing in the doorway, leaning against it's frame.

"Hi." I greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Nams." He said smiling. It's then that I noticed his smile didn't reach his eyes, and I knew something was wrong. Then he turned to look at Demyx. "I need to talk to you."

"Chad, no no no. Can't you see that Sonny loves you, and not that Jonas boy!?" Demyx spoke to the monitor, ignoring Squall.

"Demyx." Squall said again.

Demyx stood up from his seat, and grabbed both sides of the monitor in his hands. "NO DON'T GO TO PORTLYN!!! TAWNI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, STOP HIM! STOP HIM BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

"DEMYX!" Squall shouted.

Demyx snapped out of his daze, and turned to face our older brother. "Hey there, older brother." He said nervously.

Squall rolled his eyes, and I let out a small giggle.

"Sorry, I'm a big Channy fan." Demyx said. "What's up?" He sat back down in his seat.

"Nams, could you leave for a minute?" Squall asked.

I nodded, and then picked up my belongings. Then I showed my way out, and Squall closed the door behind me. I didn't go to another room, I was too curious, wanting to know what they would be talking about. I gently lay my sketchbook and pencil down on the floor, and pressed my ear against the door.

"What did you want to talk about Squall?" Demyx asked.

"_Leon_." My oldest brother corrected. "And it's about Naminé."

I inhaled sharply. What did he find out?

"What?" Demyx asked.

"Did you know she's going on a date this Saturday with Roxas?" Squall asked our brother.

I heard Demyx sigh. "Roxas? My little NéNé is going out with Roxas." If you were wondering, NéNé was the nickname Demyx gave me when I was two years old. He called me that ever since.

"Yeah, they're going to the movies."

"Roxas is a good kid. I mean, we've known him since NéNé was about three years old. What's the big deal?" Demyx asked.

"The big deal is, that's our little sister. What if something happens?"

"We know Roxas, he's not like that." Demyx said.

"You can't think like that Demyx. I mean, we're close with him and Sora and everything, but you can't be biased."

"Biased?"

"Lean towards one side Demyx." Squall sighed. "We have to face every guy that asks Nams out the same way. Which means, I have to lay down the law with Dad."

"What does that mean."

"We have to tell him the limits."

"But Roxas won't do any-"

"Demyx." Squall said seriously.

Demyx sighed. "Fine."

Then I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I quickly backed away, and sat down on he ground, with my sketchbook open on my lap, making it look like I was drawing the whole time.

Squall came out the room shortly, and smiled when he saw me. He leaned over my shoulder, and complimented my work. Then helped me to my feet. After that, he walked down the hall to his own room.

I exhaled a huge sigh of relief, happy that I wasn't caught. Then I thought, and decided that I should talk to Mom.

I walked downstairs, and found her reading a book quietly on the couch. It was about 6:00pm, so Dad shouldn't be home for another hour or two. Which was good, that meant he wouldn't walk in on our conversation.

"Mom?" I called quietly.

She turned her head at the sound of my voice. When she spotted me, she smiled and patted the seat next to her on the couch. I walked towards her, and sat down.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

She closed her book, and placed it on her lap. "Of course, honey."

"Roxas asked me out." I said.

She smiled. "I knew he liked you."

I blushed from my mother's words.

"But there's a problem?" Mom asked.

I nodded my head. "Mommy, daddy's so protective of me, and I don't want him to, you know, scare Roxas."

Mom laughed. "Your father is just looking out for you."

"I know, and I really appreciate it and everything, but can Daddy just go easy on him?"

"Go easy on who?" I turned around, and saw Dad walling in through the front door.

"Daddy?" I got up from my seat, and walked towards him. "I thought you were working later."

"I decided to come home early." He said. Then he kissed the top of my forehead, and walked towards my mother and took a seat on the couch beside her.

"Who do you want me to go easy on Sweetheart."

"Well, Roxas. "I said playing with my fingers.

"Roxas?" He asked confused. "Why?"

"He asked Naminé out this Saturday." Mom said.

He turned to face Mommy, and looked worried. "Roxas? Roxas Wantabe?"

Mom and I both nodded. "He's a nice boy Cloud." Mom said softly. She placed a hand on one of dad's knees.

Daddy sighed. "I know, but Roxas, and Nam, they've been friends since they were three..." His voice trailed off.

"And that's probably why he likes her."

I looked up and saw Demyx walking into the room with us. He sat down across from our parents on a different sofa.

"What do you mean son?" Daddy asked.

Demyx sighed and leaned back in his seat, " When people grow up together, they usually end up falling for each other. NéNé probably likes Roxas."

"Do you?" Dad asked turning to me.

My face flushed, and I didn't know what to say. "I should go." And I walked out the room, leaving Daddy without an answer.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

_Ding Dong_

"Naminé, the doors probably for you." Mom called up the staircase.

I finished applying my mascara, and took one last look at myself in the mirror. I had put on a short sleeved white t shirt with a denim vest on top. For my bottoms, I had black tights that ended right under the knee and a short denim skirt on top. As for my hair, it was out around the top of my shoulders. I smiled at my reflection and then ran downstairs to go and answer the door.

When I got to the front foyer, I was shocked. Everyone in my family was there.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, putting a forced smile on my face.

"We're gonna see Roxas." Squall said.

"But you've known him since I was three.....haven't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you know. We just wanna talk to him before your date." Demyx said, a smile on his face.

"Okay." I said. Then I walked towards the door, feeling more nervous than before. I was even considering slipping on my red converse, and slipping through so that they couldn't meet him. But that would be the wrong thing to do...unfortunately.

"Hey Nam." Roxas greeted me with a smile of his own. He was wearing a red undershirt with a black open button top over. Then he wore black jeans, and some converse.

"Hey." I said.

I gestured for him to come inside, and he was just as surprised as me to see everyone.

"Hey guys." He greeted them.

Mom smiled and nodded towards him, but the three boys weren't as welcoming. Dad pretty much just stared at him, with no expression on his face. Squall looked at him, and then at me, and then back at Roxas. Demyx wasn't as bad as the other two though. He looked at Roxas suspiciously, but then smiled. Squall must have noticed, because then he elbowed Demyx lightly, and Demyx started to look at Roxas strangely again.

"Roxas, I was wondering if I could have a word with you before you're date tonight with my daughter." Daddy said.

Roxas nodded. "Of course Mr. Strife."

Dad led the way to the living room, and all of us followed. Dad sat down in a one seater chair, across from the loveseat Roxas and I sat in. Squall and Demyx sat on the couch that was in view of both the one seater and loveseat. Mom stood behind Daddy's chair, an apologizing look on her face.

"Listen Roxas, Naminé is my little girl." Dad started. "And she is very precious to me."

"She is very special to me as well sir." Roxas said.

Mom and I both smiled at this. Demyx's face started to relax after hearing that, but both Dad and Squall looked serious.

"And that is why I have some rule for you." Dad continued?

"Rules?" Mom and I asked together.

"Yes rules." Dad repeated. "8 very simple rules."

Roxas nodded.

"But there is a condition. If you do not follow these rules, you are not allowed to date Naminé."

What?

"That makes sense." Roxas nodded.

Dad nodded as well, and then continued. "At the beginning of each date for the first 8 dates."

"If they have that many." Squall added under his breath.

"I will give you a rule." Dad said. "If you are able to follow all 8 rules, I will allow you to go out with my daughter for as long as you like."

I smiled.

"Yes sir." Roxas said, "What is the first rule?"

Daddy smiled. "You're already catching on."

Mom sighed at this.

"The first rule is that she has to be home by curfew."

Roxas nodded. "Which is?"

"11 o'clock." I answered.

"If you come a minute later, you failed Roxas." Daddy said.

Did anyone else think he was taking this too seriously?

"I understand Mr. Strife." Roxas said. He got up from his seat, and extended a hand to help me up. I took it happily, and then we walked back to the front foyer. We put on our shoes, and I opened the front door.

"Bye guys." I waved to my family with a smile.

"Have fun." Mom said.

"Be careful." Squall added.

"Hope the movie is good." Demyx said.

"Be home on time." Dad reminded.

I nodded at each of their comments, and Roxas and I walked out the front door. I looked down at the watch on my hand, and set an alarm for 10: 30. I sighed under my breath, I hope this goes well.

* * *

**So? What did you think? **

**I just want to say thank you for all the support that attention that this story has already gotten. It made me very happy to get all of the emails, and to see how much people are looking forwards to reading more. **

**Keep up the reviews and tell me what you thought of this chapter! **

**Thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

* * *

8 Simple Rules

By MonkeyGirlxoxo

_"The Movies"_

* * *

When Roxas and I got to the Movie theater, it was about 8:15. That meant we had time to see the movie, and just to hang out. We bought our tickets, and then went inside to get the snacks and such. I bought a small bag of popcorn, not wanting to look greedy, and a bottle of water. Roxas had bought a medium bag of popcorn and a coke. We were going to see "Sherlock Holmes." Roxas had asked me if I wanted to go and see "Leap Year" but I told him no. I mean, that's too much of a couple movie, and it looked really predictable. "Sherlock Holmes" on the other hand was action packed, and these type of movies were always interesting.

We entered the cinema and realized that we were early for the show. If you want to know how we find out, it was because the lights were still on. All 24 of them. Roxas and I chose some seats, and sat down, waiting for the movie to start.

"Hey Roxas." I called. "Sorry about my Dad."

Roxas smiled at me. "You don't have to apologize. I think he's just being protective."

"Yeah. And it's creeping me out. What if you break a rule?" I spazzed. "I know we wouldn't be able to date anymore, but would Daddy bring our friendship into this?" I gasped. "What if he says I can't be your friend anymore?"

Roxas chuckled, and then patted the top of my head. "You need to calm down. I'll try my best to follow the rules, so that he won't get pissed off at me, and he won't say we can't be friends anymore Nam. You're dad isn't dumb. We've been friends since we were three, why would he want to ruin that?"

"That is very true." I said taking in Roxas' thought. "Daddy isn't mean. He'll respect our friendship."

"Yeah he will." Roxas said popping a kernel into his mouth. "Just calm down, relax and enjoy the movie Nams. Nothing wrong is going to happen."

I nodded, and then smiled at him. "You're right."

"Aren't I always?" He said teasingly.

I hit him on the shoulder, and then the lights dimmed. Cuing that the movie was about to begin. When it did, the movie was really interesting. I'm going to say anything that targets the plot, just in case I would spoil the movie, but I just want to say that is was awesome.

About halfway through the movie, Roxas tried "the move" on me. He pretended to yawn, and he dropped his arm around my petite shoulder. I smiled to myself, and leaned towards him, resting my head on his shoulder. We watched the rest of the movie like that, and whenever people would pass us, they would stop and stare. Some women would smile, and have to be pulled away from their husbands or friends.

When the movie was over, we threw away our trash, and walked outside. Since we didn't drive to the movies we started our way back home. It wasn't that far, it's just that we didn't want to be a minute late. Throughout the whole walk, Roxas and I would talk about the stupidest things. Anything that came into our heads were suddenly the new topic of our conversation. At one point we were actually talking about "Teletubbies" and how much we loved to watch the show as kids.

I looked down at the small black watch that I wore around my wrist. It was 10:46.

"I should probably go now." I said.

Roxas sighed. "You're house is about two minutes away. I'll walk you there."

When we got home, Roxas and I stood on my doorstep. We were facing each other, and I was rocking back and forth on my heels.

"Thanks for today Roxas. It was really fun." I said smiling at him.

"Well, I am an entertainer." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Goodnight Nams." He leaned towards me, but I placed a finger on his lips.

"Sorry Roxas." I said. "I have a rule of my own."

"Now you have rules?" He asked confused.

"Only one." I said with a giggle. "I don't kiss on first dates."

"Oh, okay." He backed away.

"Night Nams."

"Night Roxas." I pulled him into a hug.

Just then, the front door opened, and I sighed.

"Okay you two. That's enough for today. Break it up." Daddy said.

I released my grip on Roxas, and waved goodbye to him before following Dad inside the house.

"Thank you for bringing her home, and on time." Dad told Roxas.

"No problem Sir." Roxas said kindly.

Dad nodded, and then closed the door.

"Daddy, there were still ten minutes until curfew." I said folding my arms. "Why'd you bring me in?"

"Things were getting out of hand Nams. You two were hugging." He said.

"Dad, I've known Roxas since we were babies, I've hugged him before."

"You have?"

I nodded.

Dad put his hands on my shoulders. "Honey, is he pressuring you?"

"Daddy!" I squealed. "Of course not."

"If he is tell me okay."

"Dad he-"

Ring Ring.

Daddy took his cell phone out his pocket and looked at the screen. The he sighed, "We'll pick this up tomorrow." And then he walked away lifting the phone to his ear.

I took off my shoes, and let out a huge yawn. I was tired, and all I wanted to do was go upstairs and take a good night's sleep in my super soft, comfy bed.

To get upstairs, I had to pass through the living room, and I found Squall sitting on the couch with Demyx waiting for me.

Demyx was playing Allison, and humming along to the tune, but Squall looked serious, and sat straight up in his seat.

"Hey NéNé." Demyx greeted me without looking up. "How was the movie?"

"It was really good." I let out another small yawn.

"Someone's tired." Squall said. His face relaxed, and he smiled at me.

"Yup." I said. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Wait, Nams. Did Roxas do anything?" Squall asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Did he do the move?" Squall asked me.

"What move?" I pretended not to know.

"You know. When he pretends to yawn, and his arm ends up around your shoulders." Squall demonstrated, and his arm fell lightly around Demyx's shoulders.

Demyx stopped playing, and looked at Squall with wide worried eyes. "Dude, I'm not gay, or insested."

Squall rolled his eyes. 'Did he Nams?"

"Leon get off." Demyx whined.

"Just tell me." Squall said softly, still not moving his arm.

"MOM! LEON IS BEING WEIRD!" Demyx called through the house.

Mom came walking into the room, looking at the ground as she walked. "Yes, yes I know. Leon has nice hair. Why did you have to call me fo-" She looked up and saw her two sons sitting on the couch. Her eyes drifted to where Squall's hand sat.

"See." Demyx said, trying to prove his point.

Mom clapped her hands together, and a small smile spread across her face. "You two are finally bonding."

"Mom no-" Demyx said frantically.

"Cloud, the boys are bonding." And mom ran back from where she had come from.

"Nams." Squall urged me after mom left.

I smiled at him. "Don't worry about it." Then I walked towards my brothers, and kissed them both on the cheek. "I'm going to bed." I announced again, and I started to walk upstairs.

"Nam you didn't answer me!" Squall called.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF ME!" Demyx screeched.

I got to me room, and closed the door. Then I went to my bed, and got under the covers. I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

"That's so sweet!" Kairi said happily. I was over at her house. Sora and Roxas were supposed to come over in about half an hour, but Kairi wanted me to come before, so that I could tell her all about yesterdays date.

"I know." I agreed, a smile spreading across my lips.

"But I can't believe your dad actually grabbed you back." Kairi said leaning her head against the back of the sofa.

"Daddy is really protective." I said trying to defend my father, but I was still just as disappointed as Kairi.

"Still I mea-"

"Naminé!"

I smiled, as another red head entered the room. I heard Kairi groan next to me, and my smile grew.

"Hey Axel."

"Is my little sister here bothering you?" He said throwing a look in Kairi's direction.

"Not at all." I said.

"Go away Axel." Kairi said.

"That is no way to speak to your older, wiser, better looking brother." He said shaking a finger at her.

"Axel." Kairi growled.

"Okay okay." He said, then he looked at me.

"If she bothers you, just call me okay. I'm be here before the "el"..."

It was quiet.

"because, my name is Axel. So I'm come at the "Ax" but before the "el" Cause I'll be so fast, you got it memorized?"

I giggled. "Yeah, thanks."

"Axel." Kairi said again.

"Fine, I'm going." He said, and he was gone just as quickly as he had come.

"At least Axel doesn't care who you date." I said.

"At least your brothers have brains." Kairi said.

I smiled.

Ding Dong

Kairi and I got up from our seats, and went to go and answer the door.

Roxas and Sora stood in the doorway.

"Hey honey." Kairi said, quickly embracing Sora.

"Hey Sweetie." Sora said into her hair.

"Hey Babe." Roxas told me with a wink. He walked in and stood right in front of me.

"Hey Spiky." I grabbed his hand, and pulled him over to the couch with me. When we sat down, I rested my feet on his lap. "Sorry about last night."

"Your dad is just being a dad Nams. Don't worry about it." He said.

"Yeah, but he's a little too over protective." I said.

"Nams, it's okay. He's fine." Roxas gave one of his beautiful smiles, and I couldn't argue with that.

I nodded my head. "Okay."

"Who's ready for some Guitar Hero?" Sora asked jumping into the room.

" ME!" Kairi screamed.

"I'm in." Roxas said.

"Me too." I smiled.

"AND ME!" Axel came running down the stairs.

"AXEL!" Kairi said loudly.

He sighed, and then walked back upstairs.

"Sometimes you go too hard on him." I said over my shoulder.

"Sometimes you go too nice on him." Kairi said.

"Let's start this Party!" Sora said.

He set up the game, and he and Roxas went first. Roxas beat Sora easily, but the sad thing was Roxas was playing in Expert, and Sora was playing on easy. We all took turns, and had a lot of fun. In the end, Roxas and I had the most wins.

"Roxas against Naminé!" Sora said.

"Start's in 3...2...1!"

Kairi hit the play button, and the music started to play. Roxas and I were both pros at this game, and we were both playing on Expert. It was really close, but in the end, I won.

"WOAH! GO NAMS!" Kairi said happily. "GIRL POWER!" She grabbed me in a hug, and I laughed into her shoulder.

"Way to go Roxas.." Sora said unhappily.

"What the hell?" Roxas asked his twin.

"We could have won." Sora said.

"Like you did any better." Roxas said back.

Kairi went over to Sora. "At least we had fun."

He sighed. "I guess you're right."

We packed up the game, and started to watch a movie. Sora and Kairi were on a separate sofa from Roxas and I. I had my head on his shoulder, and my body was spread out along the rest on the couch. Roxas had his arm across the side of my body, and the other on the armrest.

"Hey Nams?" He asked me.

"Hmm?"

"What about this Friday, we go out for dinner or something. I mean, I have to get the rest of those rules."

"Is that your lame way of asking me out?" I said smiling.

He nodded. " Guess it is."

"I'd love too." I said.

"Great." He bent over and kissed the top of my head.

"AWWW!" Kairi squealed.

"Shut up." I said embarrassed.

"Hey Roxas," Sora started. "How come you're so nice to Naminé, but you treat me like a piece of trash."

"I don't think you want me to answer that Sora." Roxas said.

Everyone else got it, except for Sora.

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"Never mind." Kairi said, trying to change the topic. She pecked him on the lips, "Let's just watch the movie."

"But I want to know what he meant." Sora whined.

So we explained it to him, and Sora did not like what Roxas' answer meant.

* * *

**Thanks for all the support so far everyone! :D**

**Please leave me a review! **


	4. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 4!!! Woo-hoo! :)

* * *

8 Simple Rules

By: MonkeyGirlxoxo

A Double Date

* * *

Kairi and I were at her locker. School was over, and we were getting ready to walk home. I was leaning against the other lockers, and was humming to myself quietly. The hallways were already deserted, and Kairi and I were pretty much alone except for this random kid that was sitting against the wall. He sat bundled up in a ball, playing his DS.

Sometimes I really wonder about this people.

Kairi always took a while to get ready. She would reapply her makeup, and then take her time and pack her books away, talking to anyone and everyone that might walk by. She sat on the floor, putting the binders needed for homework and studying in her pink shoulder bag.

"Hey, Naminé, do we have any History homework?" She asked me, one of her eyebrows raised in confusion.

I smiled at her. "Kairi, I'm not in your History class."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah." I said with a nod.

"Then who's that blond girl in my class??" She asked me, the panic rising in her voice.

"I honestly don't know." I said, trying not to laugh.

"Hey guys!" Sora called from across the hall. He walked towards us, Roxas right behind him.

As soon as he came to stand by us, Kairi seemed to forget all about her little problem, and she smiled at her boyfriend.

"Hey Sora." She greeted him happily.

"We got some news!" Sora said happily.

"Which would be?" I said, getting up from my position against the lockers.

"We're going on a double date." Sora said, a smile on his face.

"YAY!" Kairi said clapping her hands. "This is going to be great." She turned to face me, and she grabbed my hands in hers. "Isn't this going to be fun?"

I smiled at her, and nodded my head.

Then she turned to face Roxas. "Aren't you excited?!"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

Kairi gasped. "You don't wanna double date?" She was obviously hurt.

"No, it's not that." Roxas started. "It's just that, when I imagine myself on a date with Naminé, I don't really picture you guys there."

Sora turned to face his brother. "Wait, you _imagine_ your dates with Naminé?"

Roxas' face turned red, and he scratched the back of his neck. "Well-you see-It's not-"

I laughed, and then walked towards Roxas and Sora. I stood in the middle of the twins, and wrapped my arms around Roxas. "It's okay Spikes. I imagine myself on dates with you too."

He relaxed. "We also got some more news." Roxas announced.

"Go ahead." Kairi said.

"Sora and I put our money together, and we got 3000 munny for the date."

"2985 which is mine." Sora mumbled under his breath.

Kairi got up from the ground, and started to jump up and down happily. "This is so exciting. Where are we going?"

"Olive Garden." Roxas said from next to me.

Kairi squealed again, and then started to run down the hall. "I gotta go home, and get my outfit ready."

"Kai!" I called after her. "You forgot your stuff!"

She came running back, and sat down on the ground. She picked up one binder and then looked at me. "Soo....History homework?"

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I had a simple white dress on. It ended right below my knees, and had a small pattern across the bottom. I had a matching white bracelet on, and I had tied my hair up in an updo. I smiled, pleased with my appearance.

_ Ding Dong!_

"Cupcake, that's probably for you!" Daddy's voice echoed up the staircase.

"Coming!" I replied.

I ran downstairs and answered the door. Sora and Kairi were on the other side. They were both dressed up. Sora had on a formal white top with a back tie, and matching black pants. He had the sleeves rolled up, and his arm around Kairi's waist. Kairi left her hair down, and it gently shaped her face. She was wearing a simple pink dress that ended right on top of her knees. It was supported with spaghetti straps, and she had on a matching necklace.

"Hey Naminé." Sora greeted me with a smile. "Roxas here yet?"

I shook my head. "He called and said he was stopping off by a store first. He needed to get something for a project."

"Shouldn't you know, I mean you _are_ his twin." Kairi said to Sora.

Sora shrugged, and I welcomed them inside.

"Nice to see you two." Dad said from his seat on the couch.

"Pleasure to see you too Mr. Strife." Sora said waving at Daddy.

Kairi waved at Daddy, and smiled. Mom came into the room, and gave each of them a hug. Squall and Demyx both came downstairs and we sat together in the family room, talking until Roxas came.

When the doorbell rang again, Demyx, Squall and I all went to the foyer to answer it. I turned the knob, and opened the door expecting to see Roxas, but I was surprised to see my "uncle" on the other side.

"Uncle Zack!" I said, throwing myself onto him.

He grabbed me in a hug, and I heard him chuckle. "I'm happy to see you guys too."

I heard Demyx gasp from behind me, and then I felt his body behind mine. I'm guessing the three of us were in a group hug.

"Alright kids, give him some space." Daddy's voice said. I turned around, and saw that everyone was gathered in the foyer now.

I turned back to face Uncle Zack, and I smiled at him. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Me too Duckie." He chuckled.

"Well, come on in." Mom said smiling at him. "Let me get you a drink." And then she disappeared into the kitchen.

We all went back into the living room, and Uncle Zack sat on one of the couches.

"Zack, done your mission?" Dad asked him, taking a seat across from him.

Uncle Zack was a military worker. He was part of a group called SOLDIER. Daddy used to work there too but stopped when he got married, and that's how we know Uncle Zack. Oh, and I should probably mention, Uncle Zack isn't actually our uncle. He's a really close family friend, and we refer to him as "uncle" as a sign of respect.

"Yeah," Uncle Zack replied to Dad. "I was wondering if I could stay here a while?"

Mom walked into the living room, tray of drinks in hand. "You're welcome here as long as you like."

Uncle Zack smiled at mom and said his thanks.

"What did you do this time Uncle Zack?" Demyx asked from his seat next to me on the Loveseat.

"We had to fight off a Bandersnatch." Uncle Zack said casually, "No Biggie. "

"That's so cool." Sora said from his seat next to Kairi. Sora had always been fascinated by Uncle Zack's stories.

"Yeah, you're like my idol." Demyx said, sitting on the edge of his seat. Squall was next to him, and he shook his head.

Uncle Zack smiled from Demyx's comment, and then turned to face me, "So, what's my little Duckie been up too?"

Yes, my nickname was "Duckie." When I was smaller, and I first met Uncle Zack I was about three years old. I couldn't pronounce the word Zack, and it would sound more like 'Quack.' Ever since then, Uncle Zack had called me Duckie.

"Nothing really." I said shrugging. "I still draw and everything. I just spend more time with Roxas than before, that's all." I said.

"You and Roxas?" Uncle Zack said, putting his glass of water down on the table.

"Yeah, the two of them are dating now." Sora said. Kairi elbowed him in the chest, and smiled at Uncle Zack, but his stare never left my face.

"You and Roxas?" He repeated.

I nodded my head, my face turning red from this topic.

His face quickly relaxed, and the straight line that used to be his mouth was suddenly a smile. "Well it's about time. You two have liked each other since you were two." Uncle Zack continued to ramble on about how long it took Roxas and I to get together. I smiled at his comments, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Daddy turn to face Uncle Zack. He gave him a stern look, and Uncle Zack stopped talking. He saw the look on Daddy's face, and then started to speak again, his tone more serious.

"I mean, that Roxas boy. He's a bad boy." Uncle Zack said, but I saw a smile twitch at the corner of his mouth.

We all continued to talk, and Demyx and Sora listened happily to more of Uncle Zack's stories. I looked up at the clock on the wall, and sighed. It was 7:12. Roxas was supposed to be here by now.

_Ding Dong._

I quickly jumped up from my seat, and ran to the front foyer to answer the door. Roxas stood on the other side, dressed in a white button shirt open with a black top underneath. He had a pair of black pants that looked almost identical to his brother's.

"Hey." He greeted me smiling.

"Someone got dressed up." I said, smiling back at him.

"Yeah, I don't wanna look bad compared you and the others. " He explained.

I let him in, and we walked into the living room. Uncle Zack got up and shook hands with Roxas, re introducing himself in case Roxas forgot who he was. When that was finished, I suggested that we leave, but Daddy called Roxas to sit with him before we left. I stood behind the couch that the two sat on, waiting to walk with Roxas. Sora and Kairi stood in the doorway, waiting to leave, and everyone else was sitting somewhere in the room.

"Okay Roxas, are you ready for Rule Number 2?" Daddy asked him.

"Wait-rules?" Uncle Zack asked confused from across the room.

Mom nodded, and placed a hand on his arm. "I'll explain everything later."

Uncle Zack nodded, and then Daddy continued. He looked at Roxas, his face wearing a serious expression. "If you make her cry, I'll make you cry."

Roxas didn't say anything, obviously shocked by this threatening rule. My eyes widened but I didn't say anything to argue with Dad.

Roxas nodded his head slowly, "Of course Sir."

Then daddy's face relaxed, and he smiled at us. "Have a good dinner."

We all nodded, and then made our way to the front foyer. Everyone waved us goodbye, and then we went outside. Sora threw his arm over Kairi's shoulder, and started to walk towards Roxas' car in the driveway.

"I never knew your dad could be so scary." He said, entering the black jaguar's backseat.

"Yeah me neither." Kairi admitted, taking a seat next to Sora.

"I told you already, Daddy's really protective." I said, taking my place in the passenger's seat in the front.

"I'm gonna have to get used to that." Roxas said, starting the engine.

I nodded at him, and frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Nams, it's not your fault." He said. HE took one hand of the steering wheel, and put it on my knee.

"Yeah, but I can't help feeling that it is." I said throwing my head back against the headrest.

"Nami, Roxas accepts the fact that your dad can he creepy. That's what matters." Kairi said from behind us.

"I guess you're right." I said.

"Guessing? I'm always right." She said.

"Can we please just get a move on!?!?!" Sora said.

Roxas sighed, and then took his hand away from me, and put it back on the wheel. He pulled out the driveway, and he headed onto the highway. After about fifteen minutes we reached "Olive Garden." When we got inside, it was amazing. The walls were painted a light shade of mahogany, and each table was lit with a chandelier overhead. Kairi and I were in awe of the scenery, but Roxas and Sora just wanted to eat. We walked towards a small counter that was placed in the corner of the foyer. Roxas stood in the front, and smiled.

"Hi, we have a reservation. Last name Hikari." He said politely to the woman that stood behind the counter.

She scanned a list that she had on a tray, and then nodded. We followed her to our seats, and then started to look the menus. We were sitting in a booth, Sora and Kairi sitting on the opposite side from Roxas and I.

"I CAN BUY A SALAD HERE?!?!?!" Sora screamed happily.

"Sora be quiet." Roxas said angrily at his twin. "People are staring."

I sighed. "The sad thing is we've only been here for five minutes."

"Why do I have to be quiet?" Sora asked.

"Do you want to get kicked out before you even have the chance to eat?" Roxas asked him.

Sora's eyes widened in fear. "They could do that?" He squeaked out.

"Yeah, they can." I said nodding my head.

"I'm sorry." He said, sticking his nose into the menu again. "I'll be quiet."

"Thanks." Roxas and I said together.

"I CAN GET BREADSTICKS!?!?!" Kairi yelled.

Heads turned to look at us angrily again, and before either Roxas or I could tell her to be quiet, Sora spoke.

"Kairi honey, don't you know it's impolite to yell?" He said.

"Sorry." She said, her face red from embarrassment.

Roxas exhaled a long breath. "Can we please just order?"

Sora, Kairi and I nodded our heads, and all startled to look a the menu again. The attendant came and we placed our orders. We started to talk, and after I while, I found that Roxas and I were holding hands under the table. Sora had his arms draped around Kairi's shoulders, and we all were having a good time just enjoying being with each other. After a while, Kairi announced that she needed to go to the bathroom, and she demanded that I come with her. I understood why Kairi wanted me to come. It was either that she wanted to tell me something, or just because girls never went to the washroom alone. I never really understood why, but it was true. Sora and Roxas were confused when I stood up to follow her. Roxas was a bit unhappy when I took my hand out of his, and he pouted at me. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, and then Kairi and I walked down the hall to the restrooms. When we entered, it was only the two of us. All of the stalls were open, which indicated that no one else was here.

Kairi walked towards the mirror and took out a small compact from her purse. She started to powder her nose. I couldn't lean against the wall because I was wearing white, so I just stood there watching her. Waiting for her to say something.

"I need to tell you something." She said. How well did I know my best friend?

"Which will be?" I said.

"It's something about Roxas." She said seriously.

"What?" I asked, concern taking over the tone of my voice.

"He really really really likes you." She said. She closed her compact and nodded at her appearance in the mirror.

My face blushed, and I turned away, even though she wasn't even looking at me. Just then, an elderly woman walked into the restroom. She looked at us, smiled and then made her way to a stall.

"Naminé, did you ever stop and look at the way he looks at you?" She said. She now had her lip gloss in hand, reapplying her coat.

"Yeah." I said.

"He gets all happy and giddy. Most of the time his patience level just snaps, but with you, it doesn't even bend."

"Kai, we've been best friends since we were kids. Of course he'll act differently around me." I said crossing my arms.

There was a flushing noise, and the old woman walked out of a stall. She walked towards one of the many taps, and started to wash her hands.

"Nams, he's also willing to go through those 8 rules your dad has set up. And did you notice he's not complaining one bit?" She said.

"That is because he is a gentleman." I said smiling.

"It's because I think he might be the one for you."

"Kairi! We only went on one date before." I said. "Why would you say that?"

"He just is so much nicer to you and all. I mean, who else can stand up to him and doesn't get beat up." She said. She turned around and faced me now, he makeup looking fresh. "Plus, apparently, he imagines his dreams with you."

I sighed. "Can we please just leave? I wanna go eat."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Can you just realize that he loves you?"

"I don't mean to intrude on your conversation. But this boy does seem to really care for you." The old woman said to me.

I blushed and nodded towards her, and then walked out of the restrooms. Why did old people always join in on those conversations???

"See!" Kairi said happily. "Even that old woman thinks so."

"Yeah whatever." I said.

We walked back to the booth, and saw that the food had already been served. Both Sora and Roxas were looking at their plates hungrily. I guess they wanted to wait for to eat like gentlemen. Roxas looked up from the sound of our approaching footsteps. Sora on the other hand still looked at his food. Roxas smiled at me, and I heard Kairi "clear her throat" next to me. I slid into the booth, ignoring Kairi's action, and Roxas slid his arm around my waist.

"How long do girls take in a bathroom?" Sora whined as Kairi took her seat next to him.

"Sora, honey. It takes time and dedication to look this good." She said, pointing to herself.

"You know I don't care how you look." He said.

Kairi blushed form this, and then picked up a fry from her plate. "Okay, let's dig in."

Sora and Kairi both started to eat, obviously enjoying the food. Roxas took his hand away from my waist and we began to eat as well. The food was delicious. My favourite were the bread sticks though. I love my bread.

When we all finished our food, we ordered some desert. Sora and Kairi both got cake, but Roxas and I shared a milkshake.

Kairi took note of that too, and later mentioned to me that only real men shared their food. I rolled my eyes at that, but I couldn't help from smile either.

When everyone was finished. We paid the check, and we all went back in the car. We dropped Kairi off first, and then we stopped my house. Roxas got out, and walked me to the door. We still had about twenty five minutes until curfew, so Roxas and I could talk.

"Had fun?" Roxas asked me, sticking his hands in his pockets.

I nodded my head with a smile. "You?"

"I have to admit, it was better than I thought it would be." He said.

"Well, then I'm glad you enjoyed it." I said.

Roxas lifted his wrist up, and looked at the watch that lay around it. "Well, I guess it's time to say goodnight."

I sighed and nodded again. He opened his arms for a hug, and I fell into them. He placed a kiss on the top if my head, but I pulled away and placed my lips on his. He seemed surprised by my actions, but responded quickly. When I pulled away, he was as red as a cherry, and I probably was too.

"Goodnight." I said, opening my front door.

"Night Nams." He said, and then he walked down the stairs of my porch.

I walked inside, and took of my shoes. Then I walked into the living room, and everyone was sitting down.

"Hey sweetie." Dad greeted me. His eyebrow rose, and he asked me a question. "Nam, honey, why is your face all red?"

"Did you kiss him?" Demyx asked me.

My face turned a deeper shade of red than it was before, and Squall gasped.

"Naminé!" Daddy exclaimed.

Squall got up from his seat, and started to walk towards the door. "When I'm done with him." I heard him murmur.

"Squall no." I said, wrapping my arms around him. "It's fine, okay? I kissed him."

This time Daddy gasped and when I turned around both Uncle Zack and Demyx were smiling.

"Don't worry Dad. He's a gentleman." I said reassuringly.

Dad nodded. "Just tell me if he does anything to you." He said shakily. I could tell that he wasn't too happy.

"I will Daddy. Promise." I kissed him on the cheek, and waved goodnight to everyone else. I ran up to my room, and collapsed on my bed, my cheeks still red, and my heart still pounding from that kiss.

* * *

**Yup, that was a long one. Actually, this chapter was about 3000 words, which is a personal best. ;)**

**Thanks again for all the support to everyone. It makes me really happy to get all these reviews and alerts. **

**Thanks so much!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Alrighty, here is chapter 4!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

* * *

8 Simple Rules

By MonkeyGirlxoxo

"Pancakes"

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I was still dressed in my white gown. I must have been too tired to change into my pajamas. I yawned, and sat up in my bed. My hair was still tied in an updo, but most of the strands were already hanging out. I got up from my bed, and walked to my bathroom. I didn't want to bathe yet, so I just brushed my teeth, and changed my outfit. I changed into some comfy home clothes. A pair of short shorts and a tank top that ended above my belly button.

I yawned again,and put on my fluffy white cow slippers and went downstairs. When I got downstairs, I casually strolled into the dining room, which was connected to the kitchen. I never really used the proper entrance for the kitchen, I would always walk through the dining room, not that you really care or anything.

I was scratching the back of my head, and it was then that I noticed Uncle Zack was sitting at the table reading a newspaper. I remembered from the night before that he was staying with us, but I was surprised to see him sitting at the table without any food in front of him.

"Uncle Zack?" I asked.

He put his newspaper down, and smiled at me. "Hey Duckie."

I looked up at the clock we had in the room, and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "It's 9 o'clock. Did you have breakfast yet?"

"No. I was fixing myself something to eat, but Demyx insisted that he make something for me." Uncle Zack explained. "So I let him. I mean, if I don't have to cook, I'm fine." He smiled.

I smiled and giggled, but then I it hit me. Demyx really wasn' that good in the kitchen. "Uncle Zack, will you excuse me for a minute? I'm gonna go help out in the kitchen."

He nodded, "Have fun Duckie." And then he lifted the newspaper back up to his face.

I quickly walked into the kitchen, and gasped at the sight that lay in front of me. Demyx had the room in a mess. The counters were covered with flour and sugars, and the stove was on but nothing lay on top of it. There were lots of bowls and spoons in the sink, but half of them were clean. And then I realized that my cell phone was sitting on the counter next to the sink.

"Demyx!" I cried as I ran towards my phone. "What's going on?"

Demyx was standing in front of the stove. He turned around, and his face was just as messy as the kitchen. He was wearing Daddy's "Kiss the Chef" apron, and he smiled weakly at me. "Making pancakes." He replied. His answer sounded more like a question than anything else.

I picked up my phone, and then shoved it in my pocket. "Why did you have my phone?"

"Well, you see, when you make pancakes, they are always delicious." Demyx explained playing with his fingers. "So, I thought maybe you had a recipe on your phone. But you didn't and this happened." He opened his arms and spread them in a large circle in front of himself. Indicating that he was talking about the room.

I sighed. "Why were you even making pancakes?"

"Well, you see." Demyx started again. " I thought that if I made a really nice breakfast for Uncle Zack that he might take me with him on his next mission." Demyx admitted with a goofy smile.

I closed my eyes, and took a few deep breathes. "Okay, why don't you start cleaning this kitchen, and I'll help you with these pancakes, alright?" I said.

Demyx's smile grew wider, and he nodded quickly. "Absolutely." And then he ran to the sink, grabbed a paper towel, and started to clean the counters.

I threw all of the dishes that Demyx was using in the sink, and took out new bowls, spoons and a pan from our cabinets. When Demyx finished cleaning a few counters, I set everything up there, and started to grab the ingredients that I needed. I put back the peanut butter and bread slices that Demyx had lying on the counter, and I got to work. I poured some milk into a bowl, and then mixed in the flour and sugar. When I had finished making the pancake mix, I moved to the oven, and placed the pan on top. Then I poured some mix onto the pan, and waited to flip the flapjack.

"So that's how you do it." Demyx said from behind me.

I nodded, and then took the pancake out the pan, and placed it on a plate. "Demyx could you start washing the dishes for me please."

"No problemo!" He said cheerfully. He walked over to the sink, and turned the tap on. "I can work with water very easily." He said proudly.

I smiled at this, and then turned back to the stove. I hummed quietly to a tune on my head, and bounced a little to the beat. It was nice and quiet on the kitchen, but then that was interrupted by Squall entering the room.

"Good Morning." I said, turning around to smile at him.

He smiled at me, but then looked at me up and down and realized what I was wearing. "Where do you think you are going dressed like that?" He said sternly.

"Nowhere." I said, slightly confused by his sudden remark. "These are my home clothes." I explained.

Squall nodded. "Good." Then he turned to see Demyx washing the dishes. "When will breakfast be ready?" He asked our brother. "I'm starving."

"It will be ready in a few minutes." I answered.

Squall turned to face me again, and smiled. "Take your time."

I nodded, and then he walked out the room.

The tap shut off, and Demyx whipped his hands on the apron. "I'm finished washing the dishes." He announced. "Do you need me for anything else?"

I shook my head. "Nope, you could go in the dining room with the others. I'll bring breakfast."

Demyx took off the apron, and hung it on a hook on the back of the front door. He waved goodbye, and then walked through the doorway to the dining room.

Just then I felt a vibration in my pocket. I quickly put the last pancake in the plate, and turned off the oven. Then I took my phone out from my pocket.

** To: Naminé**

** From: Roxas**

_Morning Beautiful ;)_

I smiled at the text, and quickly let my fingers dance across my phone's keypad.

** To: Roxas **

** From: Naminé**

_Morning Handsome _

** To: Naminé**

** From: Roxas**

_ What are you up too?_

** To: Roxas**

** From: Naminé**

_Making some pancakes for breakfast. :)_

_You?_

** To: Naminé**

** From: Roxas**

** Mmmm. Sounds delish. ;)**

_ Just sitting on my bed. Sora claimed that he could cook, so he's struggling in the kitchen right now with Mom._

** To: Roxas**

** From: Naminé**

_Haha. Tell him good luck for me. :)_

** To: Naminé**

** From: Roxas**

_ I will, he'll need it. _

Just then Squall walked into the kitchen, and saw me with my phone in my hand. "Who are you texting?" He asked, grabbing the platter of pancakes from behind me.

"Roxas." I said softly.

Then I heard the clatter of the platter being put down against a counter, and Squall took the phone out from my hands.

"Squallie!" I whined.

He quickly typed something, and then gave me back my phone. "I told him you had to go and eat breakfast. Now come on."

I pouted at him, and he embraced me in a hug. "I'm just looking out for you." He whispered.

I sighed into his chest, and nodded.

"Love you Nams." He said.

"I love you too Squall." I said, a smile on my face.

He pulled away from me, and took the platter in one hand, and my hand in his other. We walked into the dining room, and lay the pancakes in the middle of the table. Everyone was already here. Daddy and Mom were sitting down, with Zack and Demyx across from them. That left the two lead chairs for Squall and I.

"The pancakes look wonderful sweetheart." Daddy said to me.

I smiled, and thanked him, then took a spot at the table. I took a pancake from the platter with my fork, and was bringing it over to my separate dish when the phone in my pocket vibrated again. I jumped from the sudden movement, and Daddy turned to face me.

"Is everything alright Nams?" He asked me.

I nodded, and then excused myself from the table.

** To: Naminé **

** From: Roxas**

_Do you really have to go, or is Leon making things up?_

I giggled at this, and Mom looked at me as I leaned against the doorway of the room. "Okay, honey?"

I nodded at her, and then quickly typed back a text.

** To: Roxas**

** From: Naminé**

_ Yes Roxas, I am actually eating. You took me away from the table :) I had to excuse myself. I'll call you later, Ok?? 3 _

** To: Naminé**

** From: Roxas**

_ =O Sorry Nams. I didn't mean to ruin your breakfast. Yeah call me later. ;)_

I tucked my phone back in my pocket, and went to sit down at the table.

"Who was that?" Uncle Zack asked, plopping a piece of a pancake into his mouth.

"Roxas." I said. I cut a pancake into pieces and put one in my own mouth.

"Roxas?" Daddy asked. "Didn't you just see him last night? What on Earth would he want to talk about now?"

Mommy nudged him, and smiled at me. "Did you tell him you were eating?"

I nodded, "I told him I'll call him later."

"And talk about what?" Daddy asked, slightly aggravated. "Kids." He added under his breath.

"Cloud, just enjoy the pancakes our daughter made us." Mom said to him.

Daddy nodded. "They are good."

Mom smiled. "Exactly."

I turned to see Squall looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"Didn't he take me seriously?" Squall asked.

"Yeah, but he just wanted to ask me something quickly." I said, putting another piece of a pancake in my mouth.

Squall nodded, and went back to eating his food.

Soon the dining room cleared out, and it was only Demyx, Uncle Zack and I. Mom and Dad were in the kitchen cleaning up, and Squall had gone up to his room. It was pretty quiet. Uncle Zack was eating his pancakes peacefully, but Demyx would look at him every now and then, probably hoping that our Uncle would try and start some conversation. I would giggle ever so often, but only loud enough for me to hear. I put the last piece of my pancake in my mouth, and then the phone in my pocket vibrated again. I put the fork that I was holding down, and I took the mobile device out from my pocket.

**To: Namin****é**

** From: Roxas**

_ I want pancakes too :(_

I smiled at the text, and then quickly sent back a response.

** To: Roxas**

** From: Naminé**

_ Oh, poor Roxas. :(_

_ Do you want some of mine?_

** To:Naminé**

** From: Roxas**

_ =D _

_ Yes please. Can I come over?_

I thought about his question, and then frowned.

** To: Roxas**

** From: Naminé**

_ I don't think so. Daddy isn't in the mood for visitors. Meet me by Kairi's in about 20 minutes k?_

** To: Naminé**

** From: Roxas**

_ K. ;)_

I put the phone back in my pocket, and then picked up my dishes from the the table. I quickly walked into the kitchen, and placed them on the counter next to the sink. Daddy was washing the dishes, and Mom was putting some dry plates away in the cabinets. I smiled at my Dad softly, and then ran upstairs. I was going to take a quick shower, and then take the leftover pancakes over by Kairi's house for Roxas.

Kairi's parents were away for about a week on a business trip. I was almost 100% sure that they wouldn't care if I stopped by. I didn't want Roxas to come home because Daddy might get angry. He wasn't that thrilled when I was texting Roxas earlier, so I don't think he would want me seeing him today.

I ran into my bathroom, and took a quick shower. Then I put on a plaid button top, a white undershirt and some skinny jeans. I ran downstairs slipping some bracelets on my arms on the way. When I reached the foot of the staircase I entered the dining room, and then stuck my head through the doorway to the kitchen.

"Mom! I'm going by Kairi's house okay?" I said.

She nodded her head, and then spoke. "Sure thing sweetheart."

"You're going by Kairi?"

I turned around and faced Demyx, a questioning look written all over his face.

I nodded my head, and then fixed the buttoning on my top.

"Remember to get home by 7 o'clock!." Demyx said happily. "A new Sonny with a Chance is on!"

I looked up and smiled at him. "Really?"

He nodded his head quickly. "It's the first episode of season 2!! Chad asks Sonny out on a date. We can't miss it NéNé!" He said.

I laughed, and then nodded my head. "Yeah, I'll remember."

Uncle Zack's head shot up quickly and we both looked at him in confusion.

"Chad asks Sonny out?" He asked, surprise in his voice. "It's about time!"

I raised my eyebrow. _ Does my Uncle watch Sonny With a Chance?_

"I know, I'm so excited." Demyx said, turning to face Uncle Zack. "It's so obvious that they like each other. I mean everyone knows-"

"Except for Chad and Sonny." Uncle Zack finished.

Demyx's smile widened. "I go on this website, it's called ''. There's a whole section just for Sonny with A Chance stories. They're all fanmade and about Sonny and Chad." Demyx started to play with his fingers. "I write some things on the site. There's one person who reviews every single chapter of every single story I write. He's really nice."

"What's his username?" Uncle Zack said, sounding interested.

"Oh, it's 'TopSqauter'" Demyx said casually.

Uncle Zack's eye's widened. "'MelodiousNocturne'?" He asked.

I knew for a fact that 'MelodiousNocturne' was Demyx's username. And if Uncle Zack registered that from hearing 'TopSqauter'...

"Are you 'TopSquater'?" Demyx squeaked from the table.

Uncle Zack nodded. "I love your stories. They're so in depth, and they are so in character. It's really good."

Demyx smiled again. "I love your stories too! I just get sucked into the plot. I mean, making Chad think that Sonny is cheating on him with Nick? It's genius!" Demyx exclaimed.

Uncle Zack chuckled from Demyx's comment, and then he gasped. "I just got an idea." He said softly.

"For another story?" Demyx asked anxiously.

Uncle Zack shook his head, and then looked at Demyx square in the face. "Even better. How about you and me start a studio?"

It was quiet, and then Demyx let out a high pitched squeal. "Oh My GOD!"

Mom and Dad came running into the room, and Dad started to ask if anyone was hurt. Mom asked who was crying and I explained the situation to them. They both looked at Demyx and Uncle Zack, who were talking quietly and quickly to each other, probably sharing ideas about their new project.

Daddy started to slowly walk out of the room, Mom quickly behind him. Squall soon came down, and walked into the room. Before he could even say hello, Demyx and Uncle Zack got up and ran upstairs. I could hear a few muffled words from their conversation, "Sonny" "Jealously" and "Chad." I'm guessing they got a new idea.

"Why are they so happy?" Squall asked me.

"They're going to write a story together." I said. I looked up at the clock in the room, and realized I had 5 minutes to get to Kairi's house. I quickly ran into the kitchen and started to pack the pancakes onto a plate. Then I started to dig through the drawers, searching for foil. I heard someone open the kitchen door, put I didn't even bother to look up to see who it was.

"What are you doing?" Squall asked me.

"Packing up these pancakes. I'm going by Kai's." I explained. I found the foil, and started to rip a piece off of the long roll.

"Oh, okay. Have fun." Squall said.

"Thanks." I said. I quickly wrapped the foil from the top of the pancakes, to the bottom edges of the plate. I smiled at my brother, and then walked out of the kitchen. I quickly slipped on some shoes, called goodbye, and then I was out the door.

Kairi didn't live too far away from me. She was about eight houses down the street. I started to walk quickly, trying to get to her house on time. When I reached her doorstep, I rang the doorbell a few times, and a tired Axel came to answer. He was still in his pajamas, which was a white vest and some red boxers.

"Nams?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I told Roxas to meet me here so I could give him pancakes!" I explained. "Is it okay?"

Axel nodded, and then let me in. I took off my shoes, and followed him to the kitchen. He took some milk out from the fridge and put two Eggo waffles in the toaster. He turned and leaned against the counter, waiting for his breakfast to get ready.

"What's up Nams?" He asked me. He was always mellow in the mornings. He would be nice and calm, almost Squall like, until he ate. When he was finished his breakfast, he would start to get energetic, and act more and more like Demyx. Kairi started to realize how he got so hyper a few weeks ago, and she tried to stop him from eating his breakfast. When their parents found out, she got in a lot of trouble. Now Axel eats peacefully every morning, much to Kairi's dismay.

"I'm fine." I said smiling at him. "What about you Axel?"

He nodded. "Everything's just peachy." The waffles in the toaster popped up, and he turned around and started to butter them. The ceiling above us started to make sounds, which probably meant Kairi was up. We heard her move around her room, and soon enough she was downstairs. She was fully dressed, and you could tell she wasn't that sleepy. She hummed some music to herself, and skipped her way into the kitchen. Her eyes landed on me first, and she walked towards me.

"Naminé?" She called. "What are you doing here?"

I lifted the plate the was on the counter in front of me. "Pancakes for Roxas." I explained.

"Sora tried to cook again?" She asked, walking around the counter to stand next to her older brother.

I nodded.

She smiled at me, and then grabbed a waffle from Axel's plate. She took a bite out of it, and then turned around and started to rummage around in their fridge.

"Hey!" Axel said loudly. "That was my waffle Kairi!"

Kairi ignored him, and started to hum to herself again.

"Kai!" He said.

She still ignored him.

"KAIRI!" He screamed.

Still no response.

Axel started to shout, and I sighed to myself. I took the foil off of my plate, and placed a pancake in Axel's thrashing hands. Now, instead of six pancakes for Roxas, there was only five.

Yes, I had six pancakes for Roxas.

Axel stopped whining as soon as he saw the pancake in her hand. He smiled to himself, and I expected him to just start and eat it, but I was wrong.

"Well, would you look at that Kai?" Axel said with a smirk. "Nams gave me a pancake and not you!" He said. "It's because she loves me more."

Kairi closed the fridge, and turned around to face us. "She does not love you more!" She said to her brother. "She prefers me, right Nami?" She asked, turning to look at me.

I smiled at her, not wanting to actually get involved in their sibling argument.

"No, Naminé likes me more!" Axel said. "She thinks I'm hot!"

"She thinks I'm smokin'!" Kairi shot back.

"She thinks I'm sexy!." Axel said.

Ding Dong

I got up from my stool, and left the two red headed teenagers arguing in the kitchen. I walked to the front door, and looked through the peephole. Sure enough Roxas was there. I opened the door and smiled at him.

"Hey." I greeted him. I made a gesture inviting him inside.

"Morning." He said to me. He walked into the house, and I was surprised to see his twin brother with him?

"Sora?" I asked. "I thought you were making some breakfast at your house." I said.

The brunette nodded sadly as he took off his shoes. " I failed." He said simply. "Who knew you actually had to flip the pancake?"

I smiled, and then shut the door. They followed me into the kitchen, and Roxas quickly ran for the foiled plate.

"How many are there Nami?" He asked taking a seat on the stool behind the counter.

"About five." I said.

"FIVE!?!" Roxas and Sora said together.

I nodded my head, and then heard someone's stomach grumble.

"Roxas are you that hungry?" I asked teasingly.

He shook his head, and started to unfold the foil from the plate. "It wasn't me."

"Then who was it?" I asked.

Sora shyly raised his hand in the air.

"Roxas, share your pancakes with your brother." I said. "He's just as hungry as you."

Roxas raised his head and looked at me, his jaw dropped. "Nami!" He whined. "But the pancakes are mine!"

"You can have three Roxas. Give the other two to Sora." I said.

Roxas looked at me, but then sighed and got up from his seat. He went over to one of the many cupboards and started to look through them for a plate. When he found one he brought it to the counter and placed two of the pancakes in the marble oval. Sora smiled when he saw what his brother was doing, and then he ran to the fridge. He grabbed the bottle of syrup, and ran back to the counter. Then he drowned the pancakes in the liquid, the smile still on his face.

Kairi took a seat next to her brother, and she had a plate of waffles for herself now. I watched as all of my friends ate, and I started to play with my fingers after a while. Seriously, when you're the only one who's mouth isn't full, who is there to talk to?

After about ten minutes Axel was finished eating, and he went upstairs to take a shower. Roxas and Sora were still eating their pancakes, and Kairi was standing in front of the sink, washing her dishes.

"Hey Nams, what do you want to do today?" She asked me.

My head shot up from her voice, and then I shrugged. "Whatever you guys want to do. I'm fine with anything."

Sora slammed the counter with one of his palms, and we all turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked quickly.

"Are you hurt?" I added.

Roxas closed his eyes and sighed. "Did you hurt yourself with the knife again?"

I turned to the spiky blond, and my eyebrows raised. "Again?" I asked.

"Don't even ask." Roxas said.

I turned my attention back to Sora and he spoke. "Why don't we play a board game?!" He asked happily.

"You made me scared to death for that?!?" Kairi asked, clearly annoyed that her boyfriend had gotten our attention like a three year old.

Sora looked at his girlfriend, and then at the ground. "I'm sorry." He said.

She sighed, and then walked towards him. Kairi grabbed the brown haired boy and hugged him. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like."

Sora shook his head against her arms. "No it's my fault. You had every right to be upset. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Kairi said.

"No Kai, I'm sorry." Sora replied.

Roxas groaned from next to me. "Can't both of you just be sorry and move on?" He asked. He put the last piece of his pancake in his mouth, and then got up from his stool. He walked to the sink and continued Kairi's job of washing the dishes.

I smiled at his actions, and then turned back to watch Kairi and Sora. She had his arms wrapped around his head holding him to his chest. When Roxas finished washing the dishes, he walked towards me and pulled me off the stool.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked the others. I wrapped my arms around Roxas' waist and rested my head onto his chest.

"Cranium!" Sora said happily tearing his head away from Kairi's grasp. She didn't seem to care that much due to the fact that she started to clap her hands quickly in excitement.

"I love that came!" She said happily. She ran out the room, and we heard her feet start to run up the stairs. "Go in the Living Room! We'll play there!" She yelled down the stairs.

Roxas, Sora and I listened to her, and made our way into the living area. Sora sat down on the ground, and Roxas and I sat on the couch. We all just talked together, waiting for Kairi to come back downstairs. After about five minutes she was downstairs, and we set up the board. There were two teams, Sora and Kairi against Roxas and I. Cranium was a game that involved all four learning skills. They had a category about facts and history, another about definitions and the spelling of words, the third category was all about drama and song, and the forth category was all about art. Each category was represented by a colour on the board. The category that you had to work with all depended on your position on the board. For example, if you were on a red space on the board, you would have to do a question about history and definitions.

We had almost finished the game now. Roxas and I were two spaces behind Sora and Kairi on the game board. Right now it was our turn. Roxas and I were now sitting on the ground. He sat with his legs open, and I had positioned myself in between them. I had my back against his chest, and he had his head on my shoulder.

"A bear?" Roxas asked. We were doing an art challenge, and I was drawing hints for Roxas to try and guess.

I shook my head, and started to shade the area around the drawing's eyes.

"A Panda!" Roxas said.

I nodded and smiled. Then I turned my head to the side and gave him a peck on the cheek.

I heard Sora sigh from across the board. Roxas picked up the die, and looked at the board. We needed to role a blue to win. Roxas threw the die down on the cardboard, and the die rolled across it. When it finally stopped, the blue side lay face up.

"Yes!" Roxas said from behind me.

"That;s not fair!" Sora complained. "You have Nami, and the activity was drawing!"

"So?" Roxas asked.

"She's really good at drawing. You guys have an advantage." Sora said.

"No we don't!" Roxas argued.

"Yeah you do!" Sora said.

"No!"

"Yeah!!"

I looked at Kairi, and she rolled her eyes at their argument. I laughed at her reaction, and then lifted my watch to my face. It was about three o'clock. I sighed and rested my head against Roxas' chest. He stopped fighting with his twin, and looked down at me.

"What's wrong Nami?" He asked. He pushed the bangs out my face. "Are you alright?"

I nodded against his chest. "I'm just a little tired." I explained.

I felt his arms wrap around me, and he picked me up. He rested me gently on the couch, and threw a blanket over my body.

"Take a nap Nam." He said softly.

I nodded, and a yawn escaped my lips. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

When I opened my eyes, I was a little confused about where I was. Then I remembered that I was by Kairi's house. I rolled over, and saw Roxas, Sora and Kairi on the ground. They were watching T.V. Roxas was leaning against the sofa. I extended my arm, and gently poked him on the shoulder.

He turned around, and smiled at me. "Hey Beautiful."

I smiled at him, and then raised my watch to my face again. It was five thirty. I got up from my seat on the couch, and started to make my way to the front foyer.

"Where are you going Nam?" Kairi asked. She turned around to face me.

"I should get going." I explained. "Demyx wants me home to watch a new episode of Sonny With A Chance with him."

Roxas got up from the ground, and walked with me to the front foyer. I started to put on my shoes and I saw Roxas lean against the door from the corner of my eye. I faced the door, and crossed my arms. "Roxas, you're going to have to move to let me leave."

"Wanna come over to my place on Friday and just watch some movies?" He asked me. "I'll pick you up."

A smile spread across my lips and I nodded. "I would love that." I leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Roxas stepped aside,and opened the door. "See you on Monday Nami."

"See you on Monday Spiky." I replied. Then I walked through the doors. I walked down the street, the plan about Friday on my mind.

When I got home it was about six o'clock. I went upstairs and changed into my tank top and shorts. I grabbed my teddy bear and ran downstairs. Demyx and Uncle Zack were already downstairs. They had a pen and some piece of paper with them. They were talking quickly to each other, probably still talking about their story. I took the seat next to Demyx on the couch. He looked at me and smiled, and then went back to scribbling something on the paper on his lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked leaning my head over his shoulder.

He quickly hid his paper away. "NéNé! You can't see yet!" He said quickly. "Not until I'm done."

I giggled a little bit, and then pulled away. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Demyx said shooting me a smile.

When Sonny With A Chance started to play, Uncle Zack and Demyx put their things away. In the episode Chad asked Sonny out on a date, and she got addicted to watching Mackenzie Falls. Demyx and Uncle Zack were on the edge of their seats for the whole thing. Every now and then, Uncle Zack or Demyx would make a low comment to themselves about the show. When the episode was over, Demyx and Uncle Zack went into a discussion about how good it was.

"Chad and Sonny are so entertaining to watch." Demyx said.

Uncle Zack nodded, "I know, and I love the fact that they always mention Zac Efron." He chuckled to himself after.

Demyx inhaled sharply. "Maybe we could mention him in our story!" He suggested.

Uncle Zack snapped his fingers, and then pointed at Demyx. " I like the way you think."

I got up from my seat and announced that I was going upstairs. Neither Demyx or Uncle Zack responded to me, being too caught up in their story. I walked upstairs and jumped into bed. I through the covers over myself, and pulled my teddy bear next to me. Thoughts ran through my head about today, and then I smiled to myself.

I couldn't wait until Friday.

* * *

**So, what do you think? This is a new record, 5,368 words!!!! I'm so proud of myself =P**

**Okay, I'm sorry I didn't update in a while. I have had lots of things going on at school and at home, and I never really got the chance to update. But don't worry, my updating schedule is going to be normal again. The next story I'm going to update is "Starting Over." And then I will write the last two chapters to "A Newfound Love for English Class." **

**Another thing I want to tell you guys is that I started a Studio with mspink93. :)**

**We called ourselves "TheBusterSquats" And I was hoping you could just check us out when we write new stories. I will tell you about it whenever we do update, but in the meantime I'll just ask you guys to check out the profile. I tried to drop small hints about the studio in this chapter, like the fact that Zack and Demyx started their own in this story. :)**

**Again, I just want to say thanks for all the support this story has been getting, and I hope you all will continue to leave reviews with this chapter. **

**So, press that green button below..**

**and review please!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5! :) :) **  
**Well it says it is Chapter 6, but I had a prologue, so that makes it Chapter 5! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE SONG "HERO"**

* * *

8 Simple Rules

By MonkeyGirlxoxo

"Movies"

* * *

It was Friday afternoon, and Demyx and I were sitting on the couch in the living room. Roxas was supposed to be here in about half an hour, so I was helping Demyx finish a song he was working on. He strummed his sitar, and quietly hummed to himself. I had a pad of paper on my lap, and I was hitting the bottom of my chin gently with the pen I was holding in concentration. Demyx and I had all of the verse finished, we were just stuck on a piece of his chorus. The tune was already done, we just needed to fit the right words in.

"I can be everything you need, if you're the one for me..." I sang the part we already had done. Then I quickly snapped my fingers, and wrote something down on the pad in front of me.

"Hey Demyx, what about this?" I asked. When he turned to look at me, I sang my newest addition to our song. "I can be everything you need, if you're the one for me, like gravity, I'll be unstoppable..."

Demyx smiled and then continued the chorus. "I, yeah I believe in destiny, I may be an ordinary guy without his soul, but if you're the one for me..."

"I'll be your Hero!" We finished together.

"Good job guys!"

We turned around, and saw Squall leaning against the back of the loveseat in the room.

"Did you like it?" I asked.

Squall smiled at me, and then nodded his head. "You guys did great."

"Thanks man." Demyx said. "But we couldn't have done it without Allison over here." He gently stroked the side of his sitar.

I smiled at Demyx, and then got up from my seat. I ran over to Squall and hugged him. "You should write a song with us one day. It'll be a lot of fun." I said smiling at him.

Squall smiled back at me, but didn't reply.

"Oh please!" Demyx called from across the room. "He can't write with us Nami."

"Why not?" I asked, turning to face my brother that sat on the couch.

"Né, he's into more dark things, like rock." Demyx said.

"So?" I asked, he still didn't answer my question.

"So, if he writes, it will most likely end up being emo." Demyx said.

I pouted at my brother, and then turned back to face Squall. "Well, you can write a song with me one day." I said smiling at my eldest sibling.

Squall smiled at me, and then patted the top of my head. Then he walked around the loveseat and sat down.

I went back by Demyx and started to help pack away our pencils and papers.

"Thanks Nams." Demyx said.

"No problem." I replied. I took all of the supplies in my hands, and then went upstairs. I went into Demyx's room and placed his pad and pencil down on his desk. His desk was filled with millions of papers, each with some different written on it. Most of them were the lyrics to songs we had written, but there was a separate pile that had a sticky note on top. I leaned over, curious to know what it was.

"Sonny With A Chance Ideas"

I smiled, and then walked out of my brother's room and into mine. I placed my belongings on the top of my dresser. Then I picked my phone up from my desk and dialed Kairi's house number.

Ring Ring

I lay down on my bed, waiting for her to pick up.

Ring Ring

"Come on Kai." I said to myself.

Ring Rin- "Hello"

"Hey Axel, it's Naminé." I said.

"Hey Nams, you wanna talk to Kairi?" He asked me. He got used to the fact that I usually needed to talk to his younger sister, so he always asked me this question when he answered.

"Yeah, can you get her for me please?" I asked.

"No probs." I heard him call Kairi and then she picked up the phone.

"Hey Nams, what's up?" My best friend asked through the phone.

"I need help choosing an outfit to wear for when I go to Roxas' house later." I said rolling over on my bed. "Got any ideas?"

"Of course! I always have ideas." She said happily. "Alright, go to your chest of drawers, and open the drawer on the bottom right." She directed.

I got up from my bed, and did as she said. "Yeah, now what?" I asked.

"You have a pair of white tights in there right?" Kairi asked.

I looked through the drawer, and found my white tights soon enough. "Yup."

"Alright, just throw that on your bed and then go to your closet. Look around and try to find your pink and white polka dot baby doll dress." She said.

I nodded to myself, and then walked over to my closet. I opened the doors and looked around, moving hangers left and right. Soon enough, I found the dress and took it off it's hanger. "I have it." I said to Kairi.

"Now just put them on. Maybe add a cute pink barrette in your hair or something."

"And shoes?"

"Your white ballet flats."

I smiled, "Thanks Kai."

"No problem." She said.

"I do have one question though." I said.

"Which is?"

"How do you know my where my clothes are better than I do?"

"Haha." She laughed through the phone. "Nam, it's me and fashion, obviously I'll know where these things are. Besides, how much times have I helped you with getting ready for occasions?"

I sighed. Kairi was probably always there to tell me what to wear, even if it was just a family get together. She always knew what would look great. "A lot." I said.

"Exactly." She replied, you could hear the smile in her voice.

"Thanks again Kai." I said.

"Have fun on your date Nams." She said.

"Thanks." I said. "See you soon."

"Ditto." And with that, Kairi hung up.

I threw my cell phone onto my bed and then grabbed my tights. I went into my bathroom, and took a quick shower, wanting to freshen up for the date. When I finished bathing, I slipped on my white tights, and put on my dress. I adjusted the large white bow in the along the line under my chest, and flattened the bottom of the dress. I then walked out my bathroom, and back into my room. I then sat down at my makeup table, and combed through my hair. I thought of Kairi's suggestion, and started to look through my large container of hair accessories. I found a small pink bow barrette and slipped it through my hair. I then added some blush to my face, and put on my clear shine lip gloss. I looked at myself in the mirror again, and pleased with my appearance, got up from my seat. Then I walked over to my bedside table and grabbed some pink bracelets, slipping my petite hands through the large loops. I grabbed my phone and keys, throwing them into a small white handbag, and then got my white ballet flats from my closet. I put on my watch, and then ran downstairs again. I walked into the living room and found Squall and Demyx the same way I left them, Demyx was still humming the song we had written earlier to himself and Squall was reading a book quietly. I plopped down next to Demyx and he looked up from his sitar.

"Wow Nami. You got ready really quickly." He said, clearly shocked.

I just smiled at my brother, and then dug around in my handbag, making sure that everything I needed was there.

"No No No. Definitely not." Squall said.

I looked up at him, and gave him a questioning look. "Definitely not what?"

"You can't go out in that." He said.

"Why not?" Demyx asked.

"It's cold out." Squall said quickly.

"Squall, it's 22 degrees outside." I said.

"Last time I checked that was hot." Demyx added.

"But But-" Squall stammered.

I got up from my seat, and pecked him on the cheek. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Okay." He breathed out. He got up from his seat, and went to sit next to Demyx. Then he continued reading his book.

_Ding Dong_

"That must be Roxas, I'll get it." I told my brothers as I walked to the front foyer. When I opened the door, Roxas was playfully kicking at the ground with his black converse. Roxas was wearing one of his normal plaid tops. This time is was black and white, matching perfectly with his white undershirt and black jeans.

"Hey." I greeted him. I moved aside, allowing him inside my house.

He looked up from the ground, and when his eyes fell on me, his jaw dropped. "Wow Nams, you look great."

I blushed from his words, and quickly thanked him. When he came inside I closed the door behind him, and then grabbed his hand with mine. We walked back into the living room, and everyone was there. Dad was sitting in the one seater, with Mom standing behind him. Uncle Zack had joined Demyx and Leon on the couch, writing some stuff down on a pad and paper.

Everyone looked up from the sound of our footsteps, and Mom greeted us with a pleasant smile. I smiled back at her, and then Roxas and I sat down on the loveseat.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Strife. It's always a pleasure to see you." Roxas said to my parents.

Mom smiled at him once again and Daddy nodded his head. "Well Roxas, it's always interesting to see you as well." He said.

"Come on man, you don't have to be like that." Uncle Zack said.

Daddy looked at him, and Uncle Zack seemed taken off guard.

"Alright, I'll shut up." Uncle Zack said. He then went back to writing something on his pad.

"Roxas, now that you and y daughter are becoming more...intimate." Daddy said, choking out the last word.

"Daddy!" I squealed, feeling my face heat up.

"You should know one thing Roxas." Daddy said slowing. "Safe sex is a-"

"LA LA LA LA!" Demyx said from his seat. We all turned to look at him, and wasn't really surprised to see him blocking his ears, swaying back and forth singing to himself. Demyx didn't really like talking about subjects like this, and he usually tried his est to avoid them. Unfortunately, he couldn't avoid this one, especially because no one had even seen it coming.

Squall patted Demyx's pack in a comforting manner. "It's okay, it's okay." He said softly again and again.

Daddy just shook his head from my brother's reaction, and then turned back to face us. "Safe sex is a myth Roxas, anything you try will be hazardous to your health. Understand?"

Roxas nodded his head. He didn't seem like he was surprised by this at all. "Actually Sir, I believe in sex after marriage."

"WHY IS EVERYONE SAYING THAT WORD!" Demyx screamed.

Mom sighed, and then walked over to her son. She helped him get off the couch and then turned to face Daddy. "I'll take him upstairs." She said.

Daddy nodded, and then Mom turned to face me. "Have fun honey."

"Thanks Mom." I said, smiling at her.

When Demyx went upstairs, Roxas continued talking to Dad. "I think that people shouldn't have sex so young, I mean, if they really love each other they should be able to wait. That's why I wear this purity ring." He said. Roxas lifted up his left hand, and showed my father the silver ring around his ring finger. Daddy seemed surprised that Roxas wore a purity ring, and he wasn't the only one. I was actually shocked as well.

How many times have I held that hand and not felt that piece of metal?

"Well then," Daddy said. "You two can go. Bring her home on time." He said, and then he stood up from his seat.

Roxas nodded at my father, and then we went back into the front foyer. I slipped on my ballet flats, and then we walked out the front doors. We went to the driveway and we got to Roxas' car. When we had gotten into our seats, and Roxas had pulled out of the driveway, I turned to face him.

"Since when have you had that ring?" I asked him.

"A few years Nami. Why?" He asked, never taking his eyes off the road.

I shrugged. "I just never really noticed, that's all. Does Sora wear one too?"

"Yeah, but he usually loses his, we keep having to buy him a new one." Roxas chuckled. Soon enough we pulled into his driveway, and we got out the car. We walked up the front steps of the porch and Roxas opened the door. It had been a while since I had gone over to Roxas' house. Usually we would hang out my Kairi's house, due to the fact that her parents were hardly ever home, and also because Roxas didn't really want to bring me to his house that much either. Whenever Kairi or I would ask why, Roxas would just tell us that we shouldn't see Sora in his natural habitat.

We walked into his house, and I took off my shoes. Roxas then took my hand in his and carried me into his kitchen. Even though I haven't been at his house for a while, I still remembered the layout of the home. When we entered the kitchen, I say his parents standing next to each other making food on the counter. Both of their backs were to us, and Roxas cleared his throat loudly to get their attention.

His mother turned around first, and she smiled at me with a small nod causing her brown shoulder length hair to bounce. Soon her husband turned around and smiled at me also, his blue eyes focused on me.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Hikari." I said, nodding at them each.

Roxas' mother laughed lightly, and then raised her arm to rest her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Please, just call us Tidus and Yuna." She said.

I smiled at her. "I'll try to remember that."

"Naminé!" Sora called happily. He ran down the stairs and then tackled me with a hug. "It's always awesome to see my buddy!" He said.

I laughed, "It's nice to see you too Sora."

"Naminé and I are going to be up in my room. We're just gonna watch some movies." Roxas said, taking my hand in his again. When Sora had tackled me, I had let go of Roxas to balance myself.

"That's fine." Roxas' dad said, "If you need anything just call."

Roxas nodded at his dad and then we walked to the staircase. I followed him to his room, deep in thought. I had never really realized how similar in Roxas' family actually was. Roxas and his father both had blond hair while Sora and his mother were brunettes. Sora and his father were both more energetic and outgoing, and Roxas and his mother were more calm and laid back. Their family was in perfect balance.

We walked into Roxas' room, and he closed the door behind me. "What do you want to watch first?" He asked. "I've got lots of movies." He walked over to his desk, and started to pick up lots of different cases.

I stood in the middle of his room, unsure where I should sit, in case I would interfare with any of his things. Roxas' room was fairly clean. It wasn't completely organized, and there were a few loose pieces of clothing that weren't yet put away, but other than that it was neat.

Roxas turned back to face me, holding the DVDs in his hands, and chuckled at my posture. "Nams, just sit down on the bed. It's no big deal."

"The bed, right." I said. I walked over the side of his room, and sat on the edge of his bed.

Roxas chuckled again, and then walked over to me. "Nams, just calm down." He crawled over to side of his bed, and leaned against the wall.

I crawled over to him, and cuddled into his side. "What are we watching?" I asked.

"Whatever you want." Roxas replied. "We have 'Just like Heaven', 'P.S I love you' and 'Ice Age.'"

"Ice Age?" I asked.

"Sora picked up the movies." Roxas explained.

"I always liked 'Just Like Heaven'" I said.

"'Just Like Heaven' it is." Roxas said. He got off his bed, and walked over to the flat screen T.V he had on the wall of his room. He turned it on, and then put the DVD in the DVD player underneath the T.V. He turned off the lights, grabbed the remote and then crawled over the bed to me again. He threw his arm around my shoulder, and I cuddled into his side again. The trailers for upcoming movies started to play just as the door creaked open.

"What are we watching?" Sora asked, walking into the room. He crawled onto the bed, and placed himself in between Roxas and I, causing us to break apart.

"Oh, 'Just Like Heaven'?" Sora asked, picking up the DVD cover from the bed. He turned to face me. "It's a great movie."

I nodded my head, slightly aggravated. "Yeah, I know."

Roxas paused the trailers, and then turned to face his twin. "Sora, can you leave?" He said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Roxas and I are kinda on a date." I said, playing with my fingers.

"Oh." Sora said, then he started to look back and forth between his twin and me. "I get it." He got off the bed, and walked towards the door. He stuck his head back through the doorway, and started to speak. "I'm just gonna leave you two lovebirds alone in the dark, with this door closed." He said, winking at us.

I blushed from his comments, and then buried my head into Roxas.

"Just leave." Roxas pleaded.

I heard the door shut, and I raised my head.

"And this is why I don't want you guys coming over." Roxas said.

I smiled at him, and then he unpaused the trailers.

When the movie started, Roxas and I sat there quietly on his bed watching the film. Every now and then, Roxas would kiss the top of my head, or I would snuggle into him more. We watched about three different movies, all of them being considered "Chick Flicks" but Roxas didn't seem to mind. When the third movie's credits were scrolling up the T.V screen, I lifted my watch to my face. It was 10: 30.

"Roxas." I said, tugging on the loose part of his sleeve. "I think I should get going."

Roxas looked at the clock on the wall of his room, and nodded. He turned off the T.V and helped me off the bed. "Let's go." He said.

We opened the door of his room, and saw Sora coming up the staircase. He smiled at us.

"How were the 'movies?" He said, making quotations with his fingers at the last word.

"They were great." Roxas said. He took my hand in his, and then led me down the staircase. We walked into the living room, and found Roxas' parents sitting on the couch watching T.V. Roxas' mother was lying down, her head on her husband's lap.

"Mom, Dad, I'm taking Naminé home." Roxas said.

Mrs. Kouken looked up at the sound of her son's voice and nodded. "See you soon Naminé. It was great seeing you again."

I smiled at her, and then followed Roxas into their front foyer. I slipped on my shoes, and then we walked outside into their driveway. We got into Roxas' car, and drove home.

When we pulled into my driveway, we got out the car and Roxas walked me to my door as usual.

"Thanks for the movies." I said smiling at him.

"No problem." He replied.

"See you Monday." I said.

"Or sooner, if we make any plans." He said.

I smiled at his comment and nodded my head.

"Night Roxas." I said.

"Night Nams."

I walked towards him and tiptoed, kissing him a peck on the cheek. I smiled at him one last time, and then walked inside.

"Hi Honey!" Mom's voice called.

"Hey Mom." I said, taking off my shoes.

"Had fun?" She called.

"Yeah."

I walked into the living room, and was quite pleased to find no one there. This way no one was going to nag me about my date with Roxas. I quickly ran upstairs to my room, and changed into my pajamas. I took the barrette out my hair and fell onto my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, pictures from the movies still running through my head.

* * *

**Ta-da!**

**Okay, well that was the third rule. :)**

**Don't you just love the way Demyx responded? **

**Anyways, I'll be posting a new one-shot soon. It will also be about Namine and Roxas, so please be on the lookout for that. **

**I will also be publishing a new chapter story about Roxas and Namine soon. It's called "Paranoia" If you want to see a small passage from it, check out the last chapter to my other story "A Newfound Love for English Class" I posted it there. :)**

**Alrighty, almost 50 reviews with 5 chapters!**

**That is amazing!**

**I hope you can keep up the support and review this chapter as well. **

**So that said, please review! **

**3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is up!**

**I have a really important Author's Note at the end of this chapter, so please read it. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ABBA**

* * *

8 Simple Rules

By MonkeyGirlxoxo

"Karaoke"

* * *

Just as Roxas had predicted, plans to see each other before the school week could start again were made. Axel was leaving to go back to his university for a while and so we all wanted to hang out together. We didn't want to make them prepare their house, so we had decided the day would be spent either by Sora and Roxas or at my place. We usually never hung out by my house for one reason.

We had a karaoke machine.

One day when Axel had come over he and Demyx had gone crazy with that thing. They would sing "High School Musical" songs and maybe some "ABBA." Well, the experience wasn't that good due to the fact that they couldn't sing, and we really never hung out at my house again.

To be very honest, we usually just got together at Kairi's house. But since that was out of question, everyone was coming by me today. I had hid the karaoke machine away behind our TV stand, hoping that Axel wouldn't find it. We really didn't need to get headaches today.

Soon enough the doorbell rang and I skipped downstairs. I looked through the peephole in the door and smiled when I saw the twins on the other side.

"Hey." I greeted them as I opened the door.

Sora barged into my house happily. He was holding some board games in his hands and his hair didn't look combed. "I was up all night picking these games out!" He told me happily.

"It's true. He kept on waking me up, asking me which game I liked." Roxas added walking inside.

"I hope they're okay." Sora added.

I looked at the stack in his hands and looked at the familiar titles. There was Monopoly, Life, Guess Who? Disney Version and Scattergories. I smiled at Sora and nodded my head. "These are great. You could put them I the TV room." I titled my head to my right telling Sora the direction of the room.

I turned back to face Roxas and smiled at him. He took off his shoes and then wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "What are we doing today again?" He asked.

I closed the door and then looked up at him. "Axel is going to be gone for a while. We want to hang out together one last time before he leaves." I explained. "Come on." I took his hand off my shoulder and intertwined our fingers. Then I led him to the TV room where Sora was already sitting on the ground setting up the game board for Life. I dragged Roxas to a couch with me and sat down. I rested my head on his lap and brought my feet up to lie on the couch behind me. Roxas placed his hand on the small of my back and we just watched his brother set up the board game. After a while Sora started to realize that we were looking at him and he pulled on the neck of his shirt, as if he was feeling hot.

"You guys are pressuring me." He said. "Could you look away?"

I giggled and nodded, then I turned around that I facing up looking at Roxas. Roxas' hand was on my stomach now instead of my back.

"Hi." I said simply.

Roxas chuckled from my childish behavior and then brushed the bangs out my face. "Hello Nams." He said.

I smiled at him, but then the doorbell rang, and I had to get up. I walked into the front foyer, expecting to see Kairi and her older brother on the other side of the door. When I opened the door, I smiled at the two red heads and invited them inside.

"It's nice to see you again, Nams." Axel said.

"Same here, Axel." I replied with a small nod.

"AXEL!?!" A voice called from upstairs.

The three of us in the foyer turned to face the staircase that led upstairs and stared at it in wonder. Soon enough Demyx came running down, and he sprinted into the foyer. "Axel?!" He breathed.

Axel smiled and patted Demyx on the back. "Hey man, it's been a while hasn't it?" He asked.

Axel and Demyx were really close friends. When Axel left to university for a while Demyx was alone. The two of them would always sing karaoke together, and that's exactly why I hid the machine.

Demyx smiled. "Yeah, we really need to catch up. Uncle Zack and I started to write stories together! Could you believe that he was TopSquatter all along?" Demyx said happily. He continued to tell Axel all the things that happened recently, his voice rising with each sentence. I exchanged a look with Kairi and she nodded. She followed me into the living room, and she was greeted with a bear hug from Sora.

"I was starting to think you weren't gonna come!" He said, his arms still around her.

Kairi smiled and patted his back. "Sora honey, I'll never stand you up."

Roxas groaned, still sitting on the couch. "This isn't even a date. She couldn't even stand you up if she wanted Sora."

I pouted at Roxas. I always did that when I was disappointed in him, and I really didn't like that he had told his brother what he had just said.

"What?" Roxas asked innocently.

I walked over to him and took a seat next to him on the sofa. "You don't have to be so hard on him all the time." I took his hand and started to play with his fingers. "Just relax, okay?"

Roxas nodded. "Sorry." He said simply. He then leaned over and kissed me lightly on the tip of my nose.

"ALL RIGHT GUYS! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Demyx said barging into the room. Axel was close behind him and he had a huge grin on his face. Demyx ran over to the TV stand and began to search each shelf, looking for the karaoke machine no doubt. After a while, his breathing started to quicken and he looked at me with a worried expression.

"NéNé!" He asked. "Where is our karaoke machine."

"It's away." I said. I tried to smile at him, but he seemed depressed and he walked over to another couch and plopped down.

"There are other things we can do." Roxas said trying to cheer Demyx up. "We could play the game Sora set up."

Sora started to jump up and down from his position in the room. "YES!" He said happily.

Demyx didn't seem that happy though. He crossed his arms and shook his head. "No thanks guys."

"Yeah, karaoke is our thing." Axel added from the doorway. "Are you sure it isn't there?" He began to walk to the far end of the room where we had all of our games for our PS3.

Without looking, Axel stepped on the board game on the ground. All of the single pieces that Sora had positioned fell on their sides, and the piles of money for each player spread across the floor.

"Axel!" Kairi called. She ran over to her brother and smacked his shoulder. "Sora set that up for us!" She said.

"I said I was sorry." Axel said. He turned to face Sora and smiled weakly at him. "Sorry man."

Unfortunately Sora was in some sort of depression. He stared at the ruined game board, his mouth open. Kairi ran back to her boyfriend and cradled him in her arms.

"It's okay honey." She said stroking his hair.

"Well now we can't play this game." Roxas said simply leaning back against the couch.

I started to feel bad. Demyx and Axel was depressed that we weren't singing and now Sora was upset that his boardgames was wrecked. I know that if I got the karaoke machine Sora would sing as well, and that would probably cheer him up.

"I'll go get the karaoke machine." I said getting up from the couch. Kairi and Roxas both looked at me with pleading eyes. I shook my head at them and then ran to the TV stand. I bent behind it and pulled the karaoke machine out from it's hiding spot. I heard Demyx and Axel both gasp in surprise. I started to set the machine up, and Roxas came and sat down next to me on the ground. He started to help me untie the endless cords and we plugged them into the various outlets.

"Can you pleas tell me why you got this out? I thought we were hiding it." Roxas asked, placing the machine on one of the shelves in the TV stand.

I shrugged. "Everyone was upset. Maybe singing will help brighten the mood."

"Or we could have just given them cookies." Roxas said.

I looked at him and raised one eyebrow. "Cookies?" I asked.

"Cookies." He confirmed.

I shook it off and then called Demyx over. I told him that the karaoke machine was working and that he and Axel could sing. Demyx seemed as happy as a five year old on Christmas morning and I smiled at him. He quickly put in an ABBA CD and passed the second mike to Axel. They started to scroll through the different songs, talking low to themselves. Roxas and I walked back to the couch and sat down. I looked across the room and saw that Sora and Kairi had packed up his game. They were sitting on a loveseat and Sora's arm was draped around Kairi's shoulders. He seemed to be okay again.

"Friday night and the lights are low!" Demyx sang happily.

"Looking out for a place to go!" Axel said pointing off into the distance.

We smiled and listened to them sing the first chorus of Dancing Queen. After a while Squall came running down the stairs. I got up from the couch and followed him to the front foyer.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he started to put on his shoes.

"I can't handle listening to Demyx and Axel sing again. Bad memories Nams." Squall said. "I'll just go over my Rinoa or something until they finish."

I smiled at him. "Be careful."

Squall finished putting on his shoes and looked at me. "You be careful." He said.

I hugged him and then he was out the door.

I walked back into the living room and Roxas patted the spot on the sofa next to him. I lay down, resting my head on his lap like before, and explained where Squall had gone. I heard Roxas chuckle, and then Demyx and Axel's voice took over.

"YOU CAN DANCE!" Demyx said pointing at me.

"YOU CAN JIVE!" Axel said pointing at his little sister.

Then the two met in the middle of the room and finished the line. "HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE!"

After a few songs I started to get a small headache and I curled up in Roxas' lap. I was happy that Demyx and Axel were having fun, but there's always a price to pay.

It was Sora's turn to sing now, and when he went up Roxas didn't make any comment. Being very honest, Roxas wasn't making any comments to anyone.

"Roxas?" I asked, tugging on the edge of his sleeve.

He turned to face me, showing me that I had his attention.

"What's wrong?" I said tilting my head to the side.

"Nothing." Roxas said with a shrug.

"Chiquitita tell her the truth!" Sora said facing his brother. He sang along to the song, but was telling his brother at the same time. Sora was amazing sometimes.

Roxas shooed him away with his hand and then sighed. "Well, I've gotten three rules so far." He said. "I'm just thinking how long it will take to have all done, that's all."

"Well, we need to go on five more dates to have all the rules done." I said.

"Would you like to go out this Friday night Nams?" Roxas asked me with a grin.

"Do you even need to ask?" I said smiling as well.

Roxas shook his head. "But it's better to."

I gave him a quick peck on the lips, and then lay down on his lap again. "How much longer?" I asked, looking at Sora sing and dance in front of us.

"I don't even know." Roxas said.

* * *

**Alright. I know that this chapter was kind of short, but I'll make up for it in the following chapters, I promise. However, I will not be updating this story too soon, and this is because my other story "Starting Over" will be coming to an end very soon. I want to try and finish that story as soon as possible so that I will only have to work on this story. I have a lot going on in school right now due to the fact that the end of the year is approaching. I will try to finish "Starting Over" as soon as possible, so hopefully I'll be able to update this sooner. **

**So please understand that this story might not be updated for a while.**

**Thank you. :)**

**And as always, I will ask you to review. :)**

**Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, you have no idea how happy I am to read each and every one of them. Please continue to leave me messages to read! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Here it is! Finally! Chapter 7! Woo-Hoo! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

* * *

8 Simple Rules

By: MonkeyGirlxoxo

_"Bears and Boats"_

* * *

I let out a long sigh as I hit the back of my head against the lockers behind me. "Kairi, how long does it take someone to find a textbook?" I asked my friend who was sitting down on the floor beside me.

"I swear it was here ten minutes ago!" She said in a high voice. She threw her hands up in the air in her frustration. Then she turned to look at me. "Don't you remember? It was right next to me when Roxas and Sora were here!" As soon as the words came out of her mouth she closed her eyes and pinched the top of her nose with her index finger and thumb. "Sora." She said in a low voice. I think that we just figured out where her textbook was.

I smiled at her. "Don't get upset, at least we know all we have to do now is find the boys." I knelt down beside her and patted her back.

"Hey guys!"

We both turned and saw Sora and Roxas coming our way. I knew Kairi, and she was going to pounce on the brunette. I threw my arm at her, about to grab her by the shoulder, but she was already on her feet charging towards her boyfriend. Shouting at her was going to be useless, and so I just sighed and got ready to watch.

Sora didn't seem to notice that Kairi was annoyed, and when he saw her running towards him a small smile tugged at his lips. "Hey Kai!" He said happily. "I missed you to-AHHH!"

And that was when she tackled him to the floor and poor Roxas was next to it all. I got up from the ground and walked towards Roxas. When I arrived, I threw my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest. "Sora had her textbook." I said simply. I raised my head to look up at him and saw that his eyes were focused on the couple wrestling on the floor.

"I see." He said with a nod. Then he turned to look at me and smiled. He kissed the top of my head and wrapped one of his arms around my waist. "I know where we're going for our date tomorrow."

"Really?" I asked with excitement. "Where?"

"I'm going to take you back to Olive Garden." He said. "I know we already went there, but last time we had to drag along those two." He nodded his head in Sora and Kairi's direction. "I know we had fun and everything, but I just want it to be the two of us this time, is that alright?"

I nodded. "Of course."

Roxas smiled and kissed my nose, then he turned back to look at Sora and Kairi. "Should we fix this?"

I knew that I couldn't have stopped Kairi from charging at Sora earlier, but maybe with Roxas' help we would be able to get them to stop fighting.

"I guess." I said with a shrug. I let go of Roxas and started to walk towards the two on the ground.

"Kairi, why are you attacking me!" Sora yelled. He was below Kairi on the ground, and his hands were holding hers away from his face.

"Give me my textbook!" She said in an aggravated voice. "I know you have it!"

"What textbook!" They rolled over, and now Sora was on top. "I don't have a textbook! I don't do anything in school!"

Before they could bicker again, Roxas and I grabbed them. Roxas picked Sora up from on top of Kairi, and I pulled her away from Sora.

"Kairi, calm down." I said softly." Maybe he doesn't have your textbook."

She nodded. "Okay, fine. But then where is it?"

"Why don't you check your locker again!" Roxas asked.

I let go of the red head and she walked towards her blue locker. She started searching through the shelves and pulled out loose pieces of paper, throwing them on the floor behind her. Finally she pulled out a large hard-covered book that had 'Human Geography' written on the front in large black letters.

"Oh, it was here all along." She said in a bubbly voice. She turned the book over in her hands again and again and then brushed some of her loose strands of hair behind her ear. She threw the book to the ground and then charged at Sora again.

This time, instead of greeting her with open arms, Sora almost looked scared, but when Kairi hugged him and kissed him he smiled again. "Sorry for blaming you." She said. "I had it all along."

"It's okay Kai." Sora said hugging her tightly. "On the bright side, today I found out that you're cute when you're mad."

Kairi giggled. "No, you're cuter when you're scared."

"No, you're cuter."

"No, you're cuter!"

I walked towards Roxas again and smiled at him, but he was too busy rolling his eyes because of the couple's behaviour.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~ **

I walked down the stairs and my heels clacked with each step. I held onto the railing with one hand and I bunched up my skirt with the other so that I could walk downstairs properly. Today was the day of my fourth date with Roxas. He was going to be coming in about five or ten minutes to pick me up, I was planning to wait downstairs with Demyx and just watch some TV. When I got to the bottom of the staircase I walked towards the couch where I found Demyx and Uncle Zack sitting at the edges of their seats.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"SsshI!" Demyx said never tearing his eyes away from the screen in front of him. I walked behind the couch and was about to tap Uncle Zack's shoulder when I heard a voice come from the TV.

_ "I'll tell you tomorrow." Chad said. He was standing in what looked like the doorway to Sonny's apartment._

_ "Why, what's tomorrow?" Sonny asked from her position across the room._

_ "Our first date." Chad said with a wink, and then he left the room. _

"CHAD ASKED SONNY OUT!" Demyx shouted over and over again as he jumped out of his seat.

"IT TOOK LONG ENOUGH!" Uncle Zack added.

I stood behind them in pure awe for a minute, but then walked towards the loveseat and sat down. I was wearing my aqua dress that went down to my knees. It tightened around the chest area, and then flowed open at the bottom. I had my hair down and my aqua wedge heeled sandals on. I turned to face the TV, but didn't process anything that was playing. I was too busy thinking about how Roxas and I were already on our fourth date, that meant we only had to deal with four more of these silly rules after today, and then Roxas could officially be my boyfriend. The thought brought a smile to my face and I turned away from the TV and started to look my hands in my lap. I started to play with my fingers and bracelets, eagerly waiting for the doorbell to ring.

"Naminé!" Demyx's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned to look at my older brother. "Could you believe that Chad and Sonny are finally together?"

I smiled at him and shrugged. "It's so surprising." I said. "I didn't think that she would say yes."

Uncle Zack gasped from my remark and then turned to Demyx. "I have an idea for a new one shot!" He said happily.

"What is it!" Demyx was bouncing in his seat now.

"What if we take when Naminé said into consideration, and make a twist on this episode." His voice was getting higher with excitement. "We could write about the episode, but change the ending and make Sonny say no!"

Demyx seemed confused. "I don't understand, we usually write about Sonny and Chad getting together, not breaking up."

"Exactly." Uncle Zack said. "It will be different, a new type of story from us!"

"I see." Demyx said with a nod. "We could put it under the tragedy section!"

"I like the way you think!"

"We'll start as soon as the episode finishes!" Demyx said happily.

Uncle Zack nodded and then the two turned their attention back to the TV.

Sometimes, I really have to wonder about these two.

_Ding Dong_

I quickly got out of my seat and ran to the front foyer. I opened the door and found Roxas standing on the other side. He was wearing a black suit, but was struggling with his tie. His blue eyes were focused on the black cloth and his tongue was sticking out of his mouth in concentration. I giggled and he turned to look at me. When he saw me standing in the doorway, his face turned a deep shade of red.

"I can help you with that." I said with another giggle. I stepped to the side and let him come in. I then closed the door behind him and then turned to face him. I smiled at the blond in front of me and then took his tie in my hands. "It's simple." I said with a smile. I twisted my hands over and under the silky material and soon enough his tie was tied. I placed my hands on his chest and leaned towards him. Roxas leaned his face towards mine, and just as our lips were about to connect-

"M-Hm."

We both turned to face the doorway to the living room where Daddy was standing. His arms were crossed and he was looking at us with serious eyes. I pulled away from Roxas, but grabbed his hand with mine and carried him into the living room.

When we arrived everyone was already there, including Mom and Squall. I guess they came down when they heard the doorbell. I lead Roxas to the loveseat and we sat down, waiting for Daddy to talk.

Daddy stood in front of us, pacing for a few minutes. I took Roxas' hand in mine and started to play with his fingers nervously. He turned to look at me, and I looked in his eyes. He could tell that I was a worried about what Daddy was going to say and he leaned forward and kissed the top of my head. I heard Mommy let out a small "Aww" and I hid my face with my bangs.

After a few minutes Daddy's footsteps stopped and I looked up at him. He stood right in the centre of the floor in front of Roxas and I, and his hands were behind his back. He took a deep breath and I waited for him to speak.

"I've come to the conclusion that dates shouldn't be romantic." He said.

"What?" I squealed. "Daddy, dates are supposed to be romantic!"

"Cloud, don't you think that's a bit harsh." Uncle Zack said from his position on the couch.

Daddy turned around to face his best friend and gave him a questioning look, telling Uncle Zack to continue. "It's a date Cloud. Don't you remember when you and Aerith went on them!" Uncle Zack paused for a minute. "Besides, Duckie is right, even Chad Dylan Cooper wanted his date with Sonny to be romantic. Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Cloud," Mom said softly walking towards Daddy. She rested her hand gently on his shoulder and she used the other to shift his head to look at her. "Zack's right."

Daddy stroked Mom's cheek and then turned back to look at us. "I just don't want anything to happen to my little girl. After this, you'll only have to listen to four more rules, and then you can have romantic dates. Does that seem fair?"

"I think it's fair. " Squall added from his position across the room. I turned to look at my oldest brother who was currently leaning against the wall. "No romance, I like it." He said with a small nod towards Daddy.

I turned back to look at Daddy and was about to speak up. I wanted to tell him that this wasn't fair, but as soon as I opened my mouth, words from Roxas' came out.

"I understand Sir." He said to Daddy. "This is Rule #4, right?"

Daddy smiled. "Yes it is."

I sighed, if Roxas was okay with it, I guess I could go along with this as well. "Daddy?" I called.

Daddy turned to face me. "Pumpkin?"

"If you don't want us to go anywhere romantic, where do you think we should go?" I didn't want to go somewhere that he didn't improve of, just in case. Roxas and I have come so far, this date would mark halfway of the rules, I just wanted to play it safe. If Roxas and I ended up going somewhere that wasn't romantic at all, but Daddy still thought that is was, everything would fall apart.

"I think that the amusement park is open." Daddy said with a smile. "Maybe you two can go there."

I nodded. "Okay Daddy, thanks." I turned back to face Roxas and I smiled at him. Then I got up, still holding Roxas' hand and carried him to the front foyer. "Bye everyone!" I called over my shoulder. I heard their muffled replies and then Roxas and I were out the door.

Roxas and I were walking down the sidewalk, our fingers intertwined. It was quiet for a while, the only things we could here were the light traffic that passed every now and then and the birds flying in the sky. It was June, and so that sun was out in the sky a lot more often. It was about seven o'clock now and the sky was still bright.

I stopped in my tracks, and Roxas stopped beside me. I was looking down at the pavement.

"What's wrong Nams?" Roxas asked. He lifted my face so that I was looking at him. I tried to jerk my face out of his grip, I didn't want him to see my tears. "Babe, what is it?"

"I'm so sorry." I said. "Daddy's getting insane!"

"Oh Nams.." Roxas said. He wrapped his arms around me and I grabbed his back with my hands as I presses my face against his chest.

"It's alright, soon all the rules will be over and done with." He started to rub my back now. "And then I can take you back to Olive Garden." I heard the small smile in his voice and I started to blink back the rest of my tears.

I didn't cry that much, and so my makeup didn't smudge. I pulled away from Roxas and tried to smile at him. I didn't want to be upset, I was on a date with Roxas. I wanted to smile and laugh with him, and then be able to tell Kairi all about it over the phone with every single detail about how wonderful he was. I took Roxas' hand in mine again and started to run down the sidewalk. "Come on." I called over my shoulder. "We gotta get to the amusement park!"

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~ **

When Roxas and I arrived at the amusement park is was about seven thirty. We stood in the front gates, and I took in the whole view. The park was chaotic. The large Ferris wheel at the back was lighting up and you could here the screams from the people on the roller coaster even though that ride was at the back of the park. There were small tents set up throughout the whole park and in the middle there was a small lake where people could go on boat rides. I started to walk around inside, Roxas close behind me, and I stared at everything again and again.

To be honest, I hadn't been to an amusement park since I was about six years old. Ever since then I was always too busy to come. Now that I was here though, all my childhood memories came flooding back all at once, and I felt like that six year old yet again.

"Where do you want to go first Nams?" Roxas called from behind me.

I spotted a whack-a-mole tent and I quickly pointed in that direction. "Over there!" I happily shouted.

When we got there I started to jump up and down like a kid, making Roxas chuckle from behind me.

"Can we get one game please?" Roxas asked the man behind the counter.

He nodded, but looked at us funny. I frowned because of his behaviour and looked down at myself to see if I looked funny. It was then I remembered Roxas and I were wearing our formal wear, because we were expecting to go to Olive Garden. I felt slightly embarrassed to be in such a casual place in such formal clothing, but I soon shook it off when the man handed me the large foamy thing to hit the moles with. He started the game and I started slapping the moles heads as they poked out of their spots on the board. Sure I missed a few times, but hey who doesn't?

At the end of the game I had about sixty-five points, which was pretty impressive if I do say so myself. I won a small bracelet that had a charm with the amusement park's name on it. Roxas helped me put it on, and then we smiled and thanked the man for the game. After that we left, and started to walk around the park hand in hand.

We eventually ended up at one of those manly games. It was the one where you took a large hammer and hit a platform at the bottom of a long wallish thing. Then, depending on how strong you were, a small piece of plastic would travel up the wallish thing and tell you your score. If you hit the bell at the top you won a prize.

Of course Roxas wanted to try it out, any guy would. On his first try Roxas hit the bell and won a large brown bear. He gave it to me with a smile and a small peck on the lips. For the rest of the day I walked around with that animal in my arms.

After about ten minutes Roxas and I came across a large tent with a long line outside. People of all different ages were lined up, and I became curious about what this event was.

"Roxas." I said tugging on his sleeve. "Can we go there?" I asked pointing towards the large tent with the hand that wasn't holding the large bear.

Roxas turned his head to look at the large line and then a smile appeared on his face. "Nams, you do what that is, right?"

I looked at him and then titled my head to the side. Then I turned back to look at the large tent for a sign, saying what the event was. However, I didn't find one and when I looked at Roxas for an answer he slipped his hand around my waist and pulled me close.

"Nams, that's a haunted house." He said.

"What?" I squeaked. I didn't like to admit it, but I was a huge baby when it came to things like that, and Roxas knew it.

"I knew once you found out what it was you wouldn't want to go." He said kissing the top of my head. "Now come on, let's go find the Ferris Wheel or something." He grabbed my hand with his and started to walk away, but I stood still. He turned around to look at me and then spoke. "Aren't you coming?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I want to go in the haunted house."

"Really?" He asked, his voice high in surprise. "Nams, are you sure?"

"Positive." I said with a nod. Without waiting for him to reply, I took a place in the line and I held my head high. I was determined to prove to him that I was much braver than he thought I was.

I heard him sigh behind me and then I felt his hands sneak around my waist. He stood behind me and placed his chin on the top of my head as we waited in line. After about fifteen Roxas and I were near the front of the line, but I was a bit tired. I closed my eyes and leaned against the blond behind me. Finally, I heard the attendant's voice and I opened my eyes.

"Before you go inside please remember that there are flashing lights and loud noises." The attendant looked like someone our age, and her purple hair was neatly kept under her red cap. Her voice sounded bored, like she didn't want to be here. "If these things don't agree with you, and you have a history of mishaps, please choose another event to attend. Please remember not to attack any of the things inside of the haunted house, due to the fact that they are props."

There were a few nods here and there from the people in front and behind us.

"Please enjoy your walk through the haunted house." The attendant said one last time before she opened the small door.

Roxas and I walked inside, and as soon as we entered I started to feel the goosebumps on the back of my neck. I stopped walking and everyone passed me, leaving me alone in the dark. I honestly couldn't see much because it was a closed off tent with no lighting. There were small Halloween lamps in the corners and maybe one or two down each hall, but they didn't give off enough light to show you most of the tent. From what I could see there were fake spiders and skeletons all over the place, and when I looked down there was smoke all around my feet.

I felt something touch my leg and I pulled it up with a squeal. I heard a chuckle and I looked. I didn't need to see his face to know it was Roxas, I saw his tie, and that was enough. "Come on Nams, take my hand." He said extending his arm to me.

I shook my head, even though he probably couldn't see it. "No." I said clearly. "I am going to show you that I'm brave."

"Go ahead then." Roxas said with a sigh. I took a few steps forward, and I was aware of Roxas behind me. I felt a little better knowing that he was there, but I didn't say it. The haunted house wasn't that bad, I mean, everything in there was fake. How could a spider made of plastic freak me out? I mean it's-

"Eeep!" I shouted and backed up to hit Roxas in the chest with my back. A huge plastic spider fell out of the ceiling and was dangling in my face. I admit, even though I said they were plastic those things were creepy! I always hated spiders, so I guess I could say I had an excuse. They were disgusting bugs that had eight freakish legs and they could jump!

I turned around and put my face against Roxas' chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back. "Wanna go?" He asked.

I nodded against his chest and he took me by my hand and guided me out of this horror house.

When we left I sighed a breath of relief and turned to look at Roxas, who had the silliest grin on his face right now.

"So, you're brave huh?" He said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I crossed my arms, "If it wasn't for that spider, I would have been fine."

"Sure."

"I'm serious."

Roxas pulled me towards him and kissed me on the lips, then he grabbed my hand again and started to walk somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked following him.

"I just wanna take you to one more place before we go." He said over his shoulder.

"Where is that?"

"You'll see."

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

The wind blew around us, and I held my hair against the side of my head to stop it from blowing. I looked around us as Roxas used the ores to paddle the small boat threw the pond. The night sky was on top of us, and the stars were shining brightly against the dark blue. I looked back down at Roxas, who was sitting across from me, and smiled at him. He smiled back and continued to paddle. When we got to the middle of the lake was the only time he dropped the ores to the bottom of the boat.

"Wow." That's all I could say. I know that Daddy said he didn't want anything romantic, but he was the one who said to come to the amusement park.

Roxas just smiled at me again, and that caused my face to turn a shade of pink. "I didn't tell you this earlier, but you look beautiful tonight Nams." He said.

"Thank you." I said lowering me head to look at my lap. I looked at him through my bangs, and a small smile tugged at my lips.

We just sat there in silence for a while, looking up at the night sky and hearing the breeze around us. It was quite calming, and having Roxas there with me just made it better.

I lowered my head from looking at the sky and turned to look at Roxas. I realized he was looking at me, and our eyes met. We both started t lean towards each other, and just as we were about to kiss a strong breeze came and toppled the boat over. I couldn't believe it. It was like Daddy payed mother nature to ruin this romantic moment.

When I resurfaced in the water, I swam to the boat and grabbed the side. The large brown bear was close by, and I grabbed it quickly. I looked around and saw Roxas only a few metres away. He looked like he just lifted his head from underneath the water, and he shook his head from side to side, sprinkling water from his hair. He swam towards me and tucked some of my hair, that was currently clinging to my face, behind my ear.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Can we just put this thing right side up and get out of here?"

"Yeah." Roxas said. "But I need one thing before."

"Which is?"

He grabbed the sides of my face in his hands and lowered his face to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and played with his wet hair when our lips connected. When what like two minutes of bliss was over, we pushed the boat right side up and we got inside. We quickly paddled back to the shore because the wind against us made us feel even colder. When we got out of the boat, Roxas took off his blazer and wrapped it around my petite shoulders. Then we started to walk home.

When we got to my front door I gave Roxas back his jacket. "You could come in and take a quick shower if you want." I said. "I mean, you're soaking."

Roxas smiled at me and shook his head. "It's alright, I don't live that far away."

"If you're sure." I added softly.

"Night Nams." Roxas said.

"Goodnight." I replied.

He kissed me one last time and then he walked down the front steps and down the sidewalk. I watched him leave and then I opened my front door. I took off my sandals and held them by the straps in one hand and I walked into the living room swinging the large bear in the other.

Uncle Zack and Demyx were sitting on the couch, pen and paper in hand. I'm guessing they were working on their new fanfiction or something. From the sound of my footsteps, they both looked up, but when they saw me they looked shocked.

"NéNé, are you alright?" Demyx asked quickly looking at my soaking form.

I nodded. "I'm fine Demyx, don't worry."

"What happened, Duckie?" Uncle Zack asked.

"I was a real duck tonight Uncle Zack." I said. "I went swimming."

* * *

**So I finally updated! I was able to finish "Starting Over" and post the first chapter to my new story "Paranoia" It would mean a lot to me if you guys checked that story out and left me a review! :D**

**Another important note, mspink93 and I will start posting stories on our studio The BusterSquats soon, and this time I mean it. So if you are interested, be on the lookout for that. :P**

**Thank you guys for sticking with this story even though I haven't updated in like two months or something, and if there are any new readers, "Hello!" :D**

**So, as always, I am going to ask you all to leave a review! It really means a lot to me when I get them because I know that you guys like the story! So please please leave me a review! :D Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, :D **

**Here is Chapter 8! I hope you like it! **

* * *

8 Simple Rules

By; MonkeyGirlxoxo

_"Gunblade?"_

* * *

When I woke up the next morning sunlight was flooding through my windows. I turned my body over so that I was facing the door, but even though my back was to the window I could still feel the warm light on my head. I lifted my upper body off of the bed by pressing my hands down on the mattress below me and looked over at the small clock that stood on my bedside table.

10:24 AM

My eyes widened in shock and I jumped out of bed running to my chest of drawers. I had moved some of my summer clothes onto the wooden object from my closet so that I could get my clothes more quickly...not that you really care. I opened and closed a few of the drawers, not happy with any of the clothes I saw. I finally found some denim short shorts and black knee length tights. I took them out of the drawer with a smile and then opened the last un-inspected drawer. My empty hand dug through the piles of clothes until I pulled out a fitted black v-neck t-shirt. Closing the drawer with a small shake of my hip, I started to make my way to my bathroom. I turned the shower on and stripped of my clothes. Then I stepped into my shower and let the warm water hit me, waking me from my drowsy state. Memories from last night started to replay in my head and my lips turned up in a smile. I had to admit, even though the last date went nothing like planned, it still turned out to be fantastic.

When I finished bathing i turned off the water and reached out from behind the aquamarine shower curtain to grab my white towel, which was hanging off a hook from the wall. I dried off, then stepped out of the shower and started to dress. When I finished putting on my clothes I brushed my teeth and hung my pajamas on another hook in the room.

I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned it to the right, allowing passage to my bedroom. As soon as the door opened, a huge amount of steam followed me out of the bathroom and I quickly crossed my room in four big strides so that I could put my dirty clothes in my hamper.

After that, I walked out of my room and down the stairs. When I walked into the dining room everyone was already there, in clean clothes and everything. Usually I didn't run late for breakfast, but after getting soaked at the amusement park last night kind of through me off schedule. You see, when I came home last might I took a nice long bubble bath in the tub. It helped me clear my head, and so when I eventually went to sleep I just knocked out.

"Morning everyone." I said with a smile and I small wave. Daddy looked up from behind his newspaper and smiled at me, Mom looked over her shoulder from watering our small vase of flowers and smiled at me as well. Squall, Uncle Zack and Demyx were all sitting at the table with Daddy. All of them looked up and smiled at me just like my parents. Squall must have finished eating his breakfast because his nose was behind one of books. Uncle Zack and Demyx were still eating their breakfast, eggs and bacon.

"Your father made eggs and bacon this morning." Mom said turning back to face me. "Since you came down a little late they might be cold." She put down the small watering can next to vase of tulips and walked towards the kitchen door. "I'll warm them up on the stove for you." She gave me a warm smile and then walked into the kitchen.

I walked towards the table and took a seat next to Demyx. As soon as I was seated Demyx dropped his fork and turned to face me. "NéNé!" He said happily. "You'll never believed what happened yesterday!" He sounded very excited to continue the story, so I just asked him to continue. "There is someone on the Sonny With a Chance Fanfic page who read and reviewed every single chapter of every story I wrote!" He was so happy he started to bounce in his seat. I couldn't help but smile. "They're name is 'Gunblade' and they said that they think that I am a wonderful author! Could you believe that?"

The grin on my face widened and I nodded. "Demyx, you're a fantastic author." I said placing one of my hands on my brother's shoulder. "You deserve it."

Demyx's eyes grew wider in surprise, and his cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink in embarrassment. "You really think so?" He asked lowering his head to shield his face with his hair.

"I know you're great Demyx." I said patting his shoulder. "This 'Gunblade' person seems really nice, maybe you should send him a message."

Demyx lifted his head quickly and started to nod again and again. "I really hope that we could be friends!"

I heard a small chuckle come from Squall behind his book and I turned to face him. He didn't act like he did anything, but I cold tell from the way his cheeks looked from behind the small book that he was smiling. I turned back to look at Demyx and smiled. "I hope you two get along."

Before Demyx could say anything else Mom came out of the kitchen holding a plate in her hands. A thin line of steam came from the food on the marble plate and she gently placed it down on the table in front of me. I turned up to look at my Mom who was still leaning over the small back of the seat. I smiled and thanked her for the food and then picked up the fork that was on the plate and began to eat my breakfast.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

"You went to the amusement park?"

"Yup." I said. I was lying down on my stomach across my bed. I had called Kairi about ten minutes ago so I could tell her all about last night. As you could probably tell, I just explained where we went for the date.

"Are you serious Naminé?" Kairi asked over the phone. "I can't believe that your Dad would get that silly about these rules. No offence." She quickly added before I got offended.

I sighed and flipped the page of the magazine I was currently skimming through. It was some teen gossip magazine that talked about the Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato. "I know, it is getting a little out of hand."

"A little?" Kairi questioned. Even though I couldn't see her I could just imagine her with her hand on her hip and her head titled to the side with one of her eyebrows up as she told me this sarcastic remark.

"Kairi, Roxas and I only have to go on four more of these outrageous dates before we could finally go and get a normal dinner together." I informed my best friend. "We're trying to be optimistic about this and just count down the days until this torture is over. Please don't try and make me feel even worse about making him go through all of this."

There was silence on the other side of the line, and I waited for an answer. "Alright." Kairi said at last. "Do you know where you could go on your next date, considering that your Dad doesn't want you two to go anywhere romantic?"

I smiled and then nodded my head. "Actually I do." I got up from my position on the bed and walked towards my chest of drawers. I picked up my notepad and then walked towards my bed again. "I asked Daddy where he thought was appropriate for dates earlier so that Roxas and I wouldn't end up going to a place he didn't approve of."

"Very smart Nams." Kairi said through the phone as I plopped down on my bed.

"Thanks." I said flipping through the pad to the last page I wrote on.

"So, what are the places?"

My eyes travelled over the small piece of paper and I started to read the list to Kairi. "There is the Museum." I said with a small shudder.

"That. Is. Disgusting." Kairi said slowly. She had spoken each word with the same amount of disgust.

My eyes looked over at the paper again, "The second place is park."

"That isn't so bad, it could actually work out." Kairi said happily.

"But Daddy wants Squall tot go with us." I added.

"Oh."

"Yeah." I lifted the pad again, "And the last place is my house." I was prepared for Kairi's screams in my ear about the last option, and so I closed my eyes and expected the worst, but when there was no reply from the other end of the call I was almost convinced that the connection had failed.

I was about to call out to her, to see if she was still there, when I heard her speak. "Oh. My. God." She said slowly. She inhaled before each breath, saying each word slower than the one before. "That's insane." She started to speak a bit faster now. "I can't believe it. Nams, if he goes over there, your dad will kill him!"

"I know." I said, pleased that she wasn't screaming. "And that's why I talked to Mom about it. She said that whenever Roxas is over, she'll make sure that Daddy is on the other floor. So, if we're upstairs, she'll keep him in the living room or something. That way, at least we'll have some privacy."

"But what about Leon?" She asked. "He's really protective too."

"I know." I said with a small sigh. "But I'm just gonna have to hope for the best."

"And Nams, I have one more question." Kairi said simply.

"What would that be?" I asked in curiosity.

"How come there are three date options, but you guys need to have 4 more dates?"

I sighed again and closed my eyes. "Dad is confident that we won't get to that last date."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Then it was quiet for a while, and I flipped through the magazine again. There was an article about a new band called Allstar Weekend.

"Why is your Dad so negative." Kairi mumbled. I wasn't sure if she was just thinking out loud, so I didn't reply straight away. "I mean, doesn't he want you to be happy?" Kairi added.

"He's just looking out for me Kai. You know that." I said softly.

"Yeah, but he's getting a bit scary."

"I know Kai, trust me I know."

There was another long silence between us. I closed the magazine and opened my mouth, about to change the topic when I heard Axel screaming at Kairi.

"GET OFF THE PHONE KAIRI!" He said. "I NEED TO CALL LARXENE!"

"USE YOUR CELL PHONE!" Kairi yelled back at her older brother.

"KAIRI, YOU'VE BEEN ON THE PHONE FOR OVER AN HOUR!" Axel whined. "Please...?"

I heard Kairi let out a low sigh and she finally gave in. "Nams, Axel wants the phone. I gotta go."

"That's okay." I said. "I'll see you on Monday."

'Yeah." Kairi confirmed. "Bye."

"Bye." I pulled the phone away from my ear and let my blond hair fall back against my face. I pushed the 'End Call' button and placed the phone down on my bed. I got up from my seat and then placed my pad on the wooden surface of my chest of drawers. Then I walked out of my room and down the hall to Squall's bedroom. I wanted to talk to him about breakfast, and if he was really laughing at Demyx.

When I got to his room I found him sitting on his bed with the same book from the dining table. I knocked on his open door as I stood in the open doorway and he looked up at me.

"Hey." I said with a small smile. "Can i come in?"

He put his book down and smiled at me. "Sure Naminé." He said. "You could go on my laptop if you want." He nodded towards his desk where his hp laptop was currently closed. It was on because I could hear the ringing of it's fan working, and I started to walk towards his chair.

"Thanks." I said taking a seat in his office chair. I took a deep breath, as I was about to confront my oldest brother. I wanted it to seem natural though, so I opened his laptop and was going to go on Google, to make it seem like I was skimming the internet.

When I opened his laptop, I was a bit surprised. I found that the internet browser was already open, and on that Fanfic site no less. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, but didn't speak up. I turned back to look at Squall who had gone back to reading his book peacefully. Then I turned back to the laptop and started to scroll down the page. I never knew that Squall was even interested in this stuff.

All the words blurred up and down as I inspected the page, but then I read the top line of the page, and I was fully shocked.

_Welcome, Gunblade_

I blinked a few times, and my jaw dropped. Squall was Gunblade? The Gunblade that Demyx was so happy about? For as long as I've known my brothers have been complete opposites. They liked different things, and were completely different people. They never really had anything in common...until now.

It was so strange to think that Squall, my serious brother, was interested in what Demyx, my outgoing silly brother, wrote. I mean, Demyx is a wonderful writer and all, but I've seen what he writes, and it's fluffy and comical, something I never thought Squall would like. Then the pieces fit together from breakfast. Squall was probably just laughing to cover himself, so that we wouldn't suspect that he was Gunblade, not that we would have anyway.

"Hey Namin-" Squall started.

I snapped back to reality, my thoughts far away now, and I started to panic. I didn't want Squall to know that I knew about his profile on the website, if he wanted me to know he would have told me. I turned to look at him, hoping that he was still reading his book, but he was staring right at the laptop's screen. I smiled weakly at him and started to play around with my fingers. That was the look I had always given Squall when I was sorry, about anything. If I had broken his pencil, or blabbed some embarrassing information about him to his girlfriend, this was my apologetic look.

And then Squall threw his book behind him as he scurried towards me and his laptop. He closed it so fast I had no time to react and then he turned to me. "Please don't say anything." He said seriously in a low voice.

I didn't say anything. I was still in shock that Squall had thrown a book. Squall never threw anything.

"I had overheard Demyx talking with Uncle Zack a few days ago." Squall started. He sounded like he needed to explain himself, so I just sat there waiting for him to continue, and then maybe things would make sense.

"He was really upset because no one had reviewed a chapter of his, and I started to worry. Demyx is always happy, when he's upset it's serious." Squall continued. "He's my brother, so I wanted to try and help him. I made an account and went to look for the story. I was just going to review that one chapter he was upset about, but then I started to read his work, and he was just amazing."

I smiled and waited for Squall to continue.

"I just started to read all of his stories, leaving a review for everything because I knew how happy they made him." Squall looked at me. "Please don't tell him." He said again.

"It's okay, I won't." I said patting Squall's shoulder. I got up from my seat and walked towards the doorway. I turned around to face my brother one last time. "Ans Squall?" I said.

He looked up at me.

"That was really sweet of you." I said and then I walked out of the room down the hall.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~ **

_Ding Dong_

I was currently sitting on the couch in the TV room, obviously watching some TV. The doorbell rang again, and I got off of my seat and started to walk towards the front foyer of the house. We weren't expecting anyone, so I was expecting to see a person trying to sell us insurance on the other side of the door. When I finally got to the front door I opened it slowly and was surprised to see Roxas on the other side.

"Roxas?" I said titling my head to the side. I was happy to see him, but I was just confused. He didn't even call to tell me that he was stopping by.

"Hey." He said simply sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Come in." I said as a smile tugged at my lips. I stepped to the side allowing him to come into the house. When he took his steps in, I closed the door behind him.

"Who was at the door sweetheart?" Mom walked into the front foyer, gently stepping against the wood floor as she did so. She looked at Roxas and smiled at him. Then she nodded towards me and pointed upwards towards the ceiling. This was her way of telling me that I could take Roxas there as she kept Daddy down here.

I nodded and then grabbed Roxas by his hand and I started to lead him upstairs to my room. I made sure not to make noise that would grab Squall's attention. He wouldn't be too happy to know that Roxas and I would be in my room alone.

When we got to my room Roxas took a seat on my bed and I sat down next to him. I took his left hand in mine and started to look at it, turning it over in my lap. It had felt a little different than usual today when I brought him upstairs and I was determined to know what the cause of that was.

Soon enough I found what was missing, and I gasped as I lifted his hand closer to my face. His ring finger was bare. I looked at his hand again, turning it over and over in my hands. Then I looked at Roxas with wide eyes.

"Your purity ring." I said quickly. "It's gone."

"Oh yeah." Roxas said with a sheepish smile. "I lost that."

"Really?"

"Yeah." His right hand went up to the back of his head and began to scratch his neck. "I was washing the dishes and it fell off. It must have slipped down the drain. Mom's getting me a new one."

It was a bit quiet after that. I dropped Roxas' hand and he took it back and rested it against his knee. I looked away from him and started to focus on my floor as I started to fidget with my fingers in my lap.

"So you really lost it when you were washing the dishes." I asked softly. I trusted Roxas, I really do, but when things like this happened I was never sure what to believe. As soon as I realized that his ring was missing so many different thoughts were running through my head.

"Yeah Nams." Roxas said easily. "Why would you even-oh." And that's when I think he understood what I was afraid of. "Nams." He said again softer this time.

He moved closer to me on the bed, and took my hands in mine. "Naminé, you know that you're the only girl I care about." He said quietly. "I would never do anything like that, I promise."

I turned to look at him, and I saw that his eyes were looking straight at my face in worry. Of course I knew that he wouldn't do something like that. I mean, we're best friends, I know that Roxas knows that it would be wrong to sleep with someone before marriage, it's just that sometimes my mind wanders. I nodded my head once, and his face relaxed. A smile appeared on his face and he started to lean towards me. I could feel myself blushing as I closed my eyes and leaned towards him.

"Are you two gonna kiss?"

We both stopped in our tracks and turned to face the doorway, and sure enough there was Demyx. He was standing in the middle of the doorway, he hands in small fists in front of his chest as he bounced happily up and down from the soles of his feet. He had a large grin across his face as he looked back and forth between me and Roxas.

"Demyx." I said softly under my breath shaking my head from my brother's timing.

"Hey man." Roxas said to my brother.

"So?" Demyx urged. "Where you?"

I sighed. "Yeah Demyx, we were."

Demyx's smile got even bigger and he clapped his hands together. "That's so cute." He said, but then his face fell and he gasped. "I interrupted a 'moment'!" He screamed. "I'm so sorry." Before either of us could tell him it was okay Demyx had run down the hall out of sight.

I turned back to face Roxas and he leaned over and quickly kissed the top of my nose. "Anyways." I said, as I felt the blush creep across my cheeks. "Why did you come over?"

"I wanted to know when and where we could go on our next date." He said. "I know that your dad doesn't want them to be romantic anymore."

"Yeah, and so I asked him where he think would be appropriate for dates now." I said getting up from the bed. I picked up the pad from earlier and leaned against my chest of drawers. "We could go to the museum, the park or just hang out over here." I read off my list.

Roxas got up from his seat on the bed and walked towards me, deciding to lean against the chest of drawers next to me. "Hmm, why don't we go to the park?" He suggested.

"Squall would have to come with us." I said looking up at my boyfriend.

"Okay, so not the park." Roxas quickly decided. "I guess we could hang around here then."

"Friday?" I asked. "That way we could decide our next date on Saturday." I added with a smile.

"Smart." Roxas agreed. "Okay, and I'll come home with you?"

"Sure." I said swaying on the spot.

That's when Roxas took me by surprise and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him and connecting his lips with mine. My hands tangled in his blond locks at the back of his neck as one of his hands travelled up to cup the side of my face.

When we pulled apart he kept his face close to mine. "That's for earlier." He whispered with a wink.

Just then, his phone rang, and he sighed, pulling his arms off me. He took out his phone from his pocket and brought it to his ear. "Hey." he said casually.

I couldn't make out how was on the other line, but it was someone we knew because Roxas was talking to them sarcastically and throwing an insult in the conversation every here and there. "Alright...okay...yeah, bye." He pulled the phone away from his ear and hit the 'End Call' button.

"That was Sora." He said with another sigh. "He wants me home so that I could help him with something."

I could tell by the tone of his voice that he knew what Sora was up to. "Something?" I asked.

"He's making something for Kairi because of their sixth month-iversary or something." He said simply.

I smiled and then led him downstairs back to the foyer. I opened the door and he had walked outside, but turned around to talk to me one last time.

"So Friday?" He asked.

"Friday." I confirmed with a small nod.

"Great." He leaned towards me and quickly pecked me on the lips. Then he turned around and walked down the steps, calling a goodbye over his shoulder.

I watched him leave until he was out of sight and then I closed the door and walked back to the living room to watch TV again.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? My next update will be for my other story "Paranoia", so it would mean a lot to me if you guys could check that story out. It already has one chapter so if you all could leave me a review that would be awesome. :D**

**And as always, I am going to politely ask you to leave me a review for this story, "8 Simple Rules" So tell me what you thought of this chapter please! Thank you! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hola! :D**

**Chapter 9! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR POCAHONTAS OR OLIVE GARDEN... :P**

* * *

8 Simple Rules

By: MonkeyGirlxoxo

_"A Family Date"_

* * *

I hated to admit it, but I was running late. It was Friday morning, and school started in ten minutes. Usually I was there by now, talking and laughing with Kairi, Sora and Roxas before we had to go our separate ways to our different classes, but today my alarm clock didn't go off and here I was. I was currently running from end to end of my room, grabbing the things that I needed like my house keys and cell phone. I hadn't had that much time to put my make-up on, but I was happy with my outfit: a simple white tank top with black caprices. I ran over to my bedside table for the fifth time that morning and started to push things aside, desperately looking for my hair tie.

"Come on." I whispered to myself urgently. "Where is that stupid thing?" I had pushed the book I was currently reading-'This Lullaby By Sarah Dessen in case you were wondering- off my bedside table as I searched, which only made me more aggravated. _Maybe I don't even need it. _I thought as I bent down to pick up the book, but of course my hair had to fly out from behind my shoulders and into my face, blocking my view. _ Or maybe I do. _I quickly brought my right hand up to my face and pushed my hair over my shoulder again and picked up the book with my left. Then I plopped it down on the bedside table and ran towards my chest of drawers.

"Duckie, five minutes!" I heard Uncle Zack call from downstairs. He had offered to drive me to school when he had found out I was running late. He was the one to wake me up this morning actually.

"Coming!" I answered over my shoulder. I had picked up things from my wooden dresser and thrown them on the ground behind me searching for my hair tie, but it was no where in sight. "Really?" I said under my breath aggravated. I just sighed and then walked quickly to my office chair where my backpack was sitting. I didn't need that hair tie. I picked my bag up and quickly ran down the stairs.

I threw my bag over one shoulder and walked into the kitchen to grab an apple, then I walked into the front foyer where Uncle Zack was waiting for me. I smiled at him and then took a bite of my apple as I slipped my feet into my black and white flip flops. Perfect, weren't they?

Uncle Zack looked at me and raised a eyebrow. "No hair tie?" He asked as he opened the front door.

"Does it look that bad?" I asked raising the hand that wasn't holding the apple to pat the side of my head.

Uncle Zack was already out of the house and I was right behind him. I saw him shake his head. "No, it's just that you usually tie your hair up when you're in a hurry." He turned around to face me. "It's the way of the Duckie." He added with a playful smile.

I smiled back at him. "Well, I couldn't find it this morning." I confessed. "I spent about ten minutes looking for it." I stopped walking, as I now stood at the side of Uncle Zack's black Mustang.

Uncle Zack pressed the button on his car keys and the black Mustang in front of me let out a huge beep and the lights blinked once. I was about to open the front door when Daddy came outside. He wasn't running, but his pace was a bit faster than usual, which meant that he was hurrying. "Nams, hold on a minute sweetheart."

I didn't want to be rude to my father, but I also didn't want to be late for school. So I turned to look at him and took another bite out of my red apple. I started to rock back and forth, telling Daddy to continue.

"I just wanted to let you know that you can go out to a restaurant tonight with Roxas. Your mother and i talked about it." Daddy said.

I smiled a huge grin, using all of my teeth, and nodded towards Daddy. "That's great!" I said happily. "Thanks. I'll tell him today." With that I waved a final goodbye to my father and opened the passenger seat of the Mustang, slipping into it's leather seat next to my uncle.

Soon enough we pulled out of the driveway, and started down the road. I looked at Daddy through my window until I saw him turn around and go back inside. Then I turned to face forward in my seat and took another bite out of my apple with a sigh.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

Thanks to Uncle Zack breaking the rules of the speed limit, I was able to reach school in time. I had quickly thanked him with a smile for the drop and then slammed the door shut, running into my school as fast as any girl could run wearing flip flops. I had entered the building and run to my locker with three minutes until the classes actually started. When I quickly skidded into my 'Parenting' class I had five seconds until the class bell rang.

For the whole morning I hadn't seen Roxas. I had met up with Sora and Kairi in the halls, but I couldn't find my boyfriend. I had asked Sora if his brother had come to school today, and Sora had just nodded his head, saying that Roxas was usually all over the place, so it was okay if I didn't see him.

During lunch I didn't find him either, and I was starting to get impatient. I needed to tell him about the change in plans for our date tonight. When Sora and Kairi joined me at the table in the cafeteria they had explained that Roxas had detention for speaking up to a teacher in him Math class. That meant that I had to wait to talk to him at the end of the day,

And it was currently the end of the day. As usual, I was with Kairi by her locker as I waited for her to gather all her belongings. This time she had all of her notebooks and textbooks, so hopefully she wasn't going to pounce on anyone today.

"So you and Roxas are going on a date today?" She said in that playful tone of hers. I was sitting down against the locker next to her own. She was sitting on the ground as well, but there were books and papers between us.

I looked up at the sound of her voice and saw her wink at me, just adding onto her remark. I felt my cheeks burn red just from thinking about the date tonight. "Yeah." I confirmed. "And Daddy said that we could go out for dinner, which is great."

Kairi stopped trying to fir a huge History textbook in her bag and stared at me. "What?" She asked. Her eyes were wide in shock and she never dropped her gaze from my face. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." I said. "Why?" And for some strange reason I started to feel a bit nervous. And by a bit, I mean a lot.

"It's just, well, you're dad doesn't seem like the type to do something like that. Especially after his 'dates shouldn't be romantic' rule." Kairi was now fully focused on me and my date tonight, her backpack and books forgotten. "There has to be a catch." She added. "A punch line to his little trick."

I didn't want to think that my Dad would do something evil like that. I mean, sure he was overprotective, but he still loved me, and he knew when he was crossing the line. Right? "Come on Kairi." I said trying to sound as normal as possible. "Daddy probably understands that this thing went to far. Maybe he's just trying to make up for it." I ended up saying this in more of a questioning tone, not really what I wanted.

"I hope you're right Nams." Kairi said turning back to her backpack. She grabbed the textbook again, and went back to what she had been doing only five minutes before: Trying to stuff that into her backpack.

"Hola!" Sora cried happily walking towards us. Behind him was Roxas, looking at the floor as he followed his brunette twin towards us.

"Hey honey." Kairi said without looking up. "Can you pass me my history notebook?" She asked.

Sora chuckled and took a seat next to Kairi on the ground. "Babe, I don't think anything else can fit in there." He still picked up the notebook and placed it in his lap.

"I guess you're right." Kairi said a bit upset. She let go of her bag and let it fall to the floor. "I just hate carrying things in my hands though." She pouted and crossed her arms, her eyes never drifting from the bag in front of her.

"Hmm." Sora said quietly. He grabbed the backpack and dragged it towards him on the ground.

"Hey." Roxas said timidly taking a seat next to me. He rested his back against the lockers and kissed my cheek, which caused my face to turn red. After that he dropped his bag down and pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and turned back to look at Sora.

He was struggling to fit the books in the bag, but he was determined to make Kairi happy. He was really a sweetheart.

"Guess what?" I asked Roxas, turning to look at him.

"What?"

"We get to go out to a restaurant for our date tonight." I said with a smile.

Roxas just stared at me for a moment, and then the corner of his lips turned up into a grin. "Great." He said. "So where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere you want to." I said pecking his cheek. "I'm just happy we get to go out."

"What time do you want me to pick you up?" He asked.

"Hmmm," I hummed as I thought. "Six-ish?" I said tilting my head to the side.

Roxas chuckled. "Sixish it is."

"YES!" Sora screamed in success. We both turned to look at the brunette, who somehow managed to fit all of Kairi's books into the bag.

Kairi let out a squeal of delight and jumped on her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thanks sweetie!" She said happily. She pulled away from him and showered his face with kisses.

"It was nothing." Sora said with a playful smile. He wrapped his arms around Kairi's small waist, but if you looked closely you could see that the edge of his fingers were red.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~ **

Usually it would take me the whole afternoon to get ready for my dates with Roxas, wanting to look just right. However, it was five-thirty today and I was already ready. There was one reason for this, and that was my family. Usually they would be running up and downstairs, in and out of my room asking me for help to find a missing object or where they had left a book or keys, but today the whole house had been quiet. I was a bit suspicious, I mean, my family could never be quiet. There were so many of us, and Demyx could act like a toddler when he was ready, but no matter what I tried to believe, the house was quiet.

I got up from my bed and walked out of my room and down the hallway. All of the bedrooms were closed, and this made me feel a bit strange. I tried knocking on my brothers' doors, but both of them claimed to be really busy, and neither of them opened up for me. I went down the other hall to my parents' room and the guest room, where Uncle Zack was staying, but those doors were closed as well.

I could hear my mother and father walking up and down their room when I walked up to the wooden door. Daddy was muttering something under his breath, using the same aggravated tone that I heard sometimes in the mornings when he couldn't put his tie on right. Soon enough I heard Mommy's voice from the other side of the room, telling him to calm down.

I didn't want to disturb them, so I just walked down the hall and back into my room. Since I had some extra time, I decided to look over my outfit one more time. I had on a sleeveless white summer dress that went down to my knees. It had a U-neck and was a bit fitted at the top, but loosened out from right above my hips. It didn't really have a patterning on it, which made it simply cute. I had put on some white bracelets, about two or three on each hand and my hair was down. I had on a light red lipstick, but I didn't put too much so my lips had the effect of the colour, but it wasn't too flashy. My hair was down, but I had a slim white headband on behind my bangs. Happy with my appearance, I nodded in my mirror and then walked out my room again, closing the door behind me.

I walked downstairs and sat down in the TV room. I turned the TV on and began to watch a rerun of "Sonny With A Chance." It was the episode with "SPS: Skinny Pants Syndrome" and they were in the hospital ripping off people's jeans. This show always amazes me. I turned to look at the clock we had in the room for the time.

5:54 pm

_Roxas should be here any minute. _ I thought. And just like that the doorbell rang. I jumped up from my seat and passed my hands over the skirt of my dress, making sure that it looked nice. Then I turned off the TV and made my way to the front foyer where I opened the door for my boyfriend. He was standing on the other side dressed in his white dress top with his black blazer opened on top. I smiled at him and then moved to the side to let him in.

"Hi." I said to him as I leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey." He replied casually. He bent down and pecked me on my lips sweetly, then he pulled away and ran his hand threw his already messy hair.

"Roxas, what's with your pants?" I asked as I fought to let out a small giggle. They black material was baggy on his legs, and seemed like they were a bit too low.

He sighed and pulled the pants up from the waistband, but as soon as he let go of the material they fell down to rest oh his hips again. "My pants are at the dry cleaners." He explained. "I didn't expect to go out tonight, so I had to borrow Dad's."

"Your Dad's?" I asked. "Why not Sora's?" He and his brother wore about the same size clothing, but then again, they were twins.

"He ripped his." Roxas said with a small shake of his head.

"Well, that's okay." I said taking his hands with mine. "You still look great." I tiptoed and gave him a quick kiss and then started to lead him to the living room.

We sat down on the loveseat and I started to lay with Roxas' fingers. In case you hadn't found out by now, this was something that I always did, even when we were smaller. His purity ring was still gone, but I didn't question him. He was probably still waiting for it in the mail.

"Where is everyone?" Roxas asked looking around the room. "I can't remember your house being so quiet."

"Everyone's upstairs." I said with a small sigh. "They're all acting really strange. All of their doors are closed and none of them are opening up for me."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Roxas said using his free hand to put some of my loose hair behind my ear.

"I guess." I said looking at him with a small smile.

From behind us I could hear footsteps coming down the staircase. We both turned to see Daddy and Mommy walking towards us. Daddy smiled at me and then nodded at Roxas politely. He and Mommy took a seat on the couch quietly and Daddy slung his arm around Mom's shoulders. They were both wearing very dressy clothes, Daddy in his suit and Mom in her pink dress.

"Good evening Mr and Mrs Strife." Roxas said with a nod. "It's always nice to see you."

Mommy smiled at him. "It's always a pleasure to see you as well Roxas." She said sweetly.

I was expecting Daddy to speak up now, and tell us the fifth rule. However, when the only thing that followed Mommy's greeting was silence, I was surprised. Daddy didn't say anything to us, instead sitting there quietly talking to my mother in hushed voices. They seemed to be discussing something because his forehead was crinkled in thought, and Mommy would put her hand on his knee every now and then, her way of calming him down. I knew they were talking about me, but I didn't know what the problem was, even though I could make out some words in the conversation. For example, I heard Mommy say 'Cloud, they're on a date, that will just be embarrassing' and Daddy had replied 'She's my little girl, I have every right to be embarrassing.' Even though I didn't know what he planned to do, I was nervous.

Just then, we heard more footsteps coming downstairs and Squall walked into the room, adjusting his red tie as he walked towards the sofa with Mom and Dad. Just like our parents, he looked snazzy. He was wearing a formal white shirt like Roxas, but his was unbuttoned a bit lower, and suit pants that actually fit. He wasn't wearing a blazer on top, but instead used a red tie to look more dressy. When he was finished adjusting his tie, he looked up at me and smiled.

I smiled back at my oldest brother and then turned to look my mother, who was currently sitting in between the two oldest men in the family. She and Daddy had finished talking, and her eyes met mine. I tried my best to put on a face that asked "What in the world is going on?" and I think she understood because she just mouthed "Sorry" to me and Roxas.

I was about to turn and ask Roxas what he thought was going on, but he was quicker. His lips were already by my ear asking me the same question quietly.

"I have no idea." I whispered back to him. "Hopefully it's nothing to big."

Soon enough Demyx and Uncle Zack came running downstairs, both dressed in formal tops and black dress pants. Demyx's top was a light blue, and Uncle Zack's was black to match his pants. They were humming under their breathes to the same tune, and then Demyx opened his mouth and started to sing.

"_We're going out to eat fancy food! Do-Dah Do-Dah!_" He skipped behind the sofa with my parents and Squall, tapping my oldest brother's head lightly as he passed. He took a seat on the other couch in the room and began to hum the tune again as Uncle Zack started to sing.

"_And it's all thanks to you!_" My Uncle sang as he walked behind the sofa, tapping my father's head lightly. "_So, thanks for a really great day!_" He finished taking a seat next to Demyx on the sofa.

"This can't be good." I said under my breath. I felt Roxas squeeze my hand, trying to comfort me, and I smiled at him.

That's when Daddy pulled his arm back from Mom and leaned forward on the sofa to look at Roxas and I. He placed his elbows on his knees and his clasped hands dangled in the space between his legs.

"I know that I allowed you two to go to a restaurant today on your date, but I never said you would be going alone." His voice was strong and serious. "We will be going out to dinner with you."

"Oh God." I whispered squeezing Roxas' hand back.

"Now before we go, Roxas has to get the fifth rule, correct?" Daddy asked.

"Yes sir, number five is today." Roxas said calmly from next to me.

"Good." Daddy said. He looked at Roxas, and his eyes settled on his large pants. His head titled to the side in confusion, and then he opened his mouth to speak. "If your pants hang off your hips next time, I'll gladly secure them with my staple gun." He said.

The room was quiet, all of us clearly shocked by Daddy's words. Uncle Zack let out a low whistle, and next to him Demyx looked like he had seen a ghost. Squall's face didn't really change, as if he had expected Daddy to say something like that.

"Alright then." Mommy said in a calm voice. She got up from the sofa, and took one of Daddy's hands in hers. "Is everyone ready to go?"

Everyone agreed that it was time to leave and soon enough we were all heading out of the house. I watched my family go inside of our blue CRV and pull out of the driveway. They drove off on the road before Roxas and I even got into his car.

"I'm sorry." I said as I sat down next to Roxas in the passenger seat. "I should have known that there would be some wacky twist of why we were able to go to a restaurant." I was seriously depressed. First I find out that my date and I had to be accompanied to a restaurant, and then Daddy threatened to use his staple gun on Roxas. I didn't even know that he still had that thing, I thought he had gotten rid of it when he quit SOLDIER.

"It's okay." Roxas said as he backed out of the driveway and into the road. "I mean, the rule wasn't that bad."

My head snapped to look at him in confusion. "What do you mean 'the rules wasn't that bad'?" I said. "He threatened you Roxas!" My hands flew up in confusion, and they fell back down to rest on my thighs.

"Nams, I never really wear pants like this." Roxas explained. "Today was different because my pants were at the dry cleaners. That just gets rid of one thing that we have to worry about for our last three dates."

"That's true." I said with a small nod. "Maybe we did get lucky."

Roxas took his eyes off the road to look at me for a second, and he smiled. "Exactly." He said. "No just relax, you can't be tired during dinner."

**~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

Roxas followed Daddy's car all the way to 'Olive Garden' where we were apparently having dinner. We parked the cars next to each other, and then entered the restaurant together, all seven of us crowding the front of the restaurant, where we were waiting to get a table. After a few minutes, a girl who looked about eighteen or nineteen came up to us and smiled. She stood behind the small podium that held the restaurant's floor-plan and started to take out seven menus from the basket that sat on he top of the wooden structure.

"Seven people, right?" She asked with a smile.

Mommy nodded, and the young woman took us to our corner booth. Since it was in a corner, it had a huge curve in the middle joining the two walls together, which allowed more people to sit down. Roxas and I sat on one of the ends for easy exit, next to us, and in the middle sat Mom and Daddy. Squall sat at the other end, and Demyx sat in between our oldest brother and Uncle Zack. Since Roxas, Squall and I were at the ends, we could see each other other the table.

The young waitress, who was named Selphie, took our orders for our beverages and said that she would be back in a few minutes with our drinks and so that we could order. So there we were, sitting in complete silence as we looked through the menus for our dinner. Thankfully, Demyx soon brought that silence to an end as he started to hum some music.

Soon enough, we had all put our menus down were just staring at each other. Totally normal (no not really).

"Roxas!" Demyx happily exclaimed from the other side of the table. "You'll never guess what happened!"

Roxas, who currently had his arm around my waist, turned to look at my brother. "What happened?" He asked curiously.

"Well." Demyx started. "There is someone on my Fanfic site named Gunblade and he reviewed all of my stories! He said that he thinks that I'm a good author!"

"That's awesome!" Roxas said with a smile. He extended his left hand across the table to give Demyx a high five. Demyx happily slapped Roxas' hand with his own and then went back to talking to Uncle Zack in hushed tones.

I looked over at Squall to see his reaction to this topic. He was looking at his menu again, pretending not to hear the conversation, but he was tapping his foot under the table quite fast, and that caused his whole body to move up and down. I giggled behind my hand and then turned back to look at Roxas. He was smiling at something Mom had said, his left hand palm down on the table.

He was just about to pull his hand back to rest on his knee under the table, but Daddy cleared his throat rather loudly, getting everyone's attention. I was a bit confused, but then I saw that Daddy's eyes were focused on Roxas' left hand, specifically his ring finger.

"Roxas," Daddy said in a serious voice. "Where is your purity ring?"

_Uh-Oh._ I thought. I turned to look at everyone at the table. Mom seemed just as surprised as Daddy, but she didn't seem to be as upset. She probably thought he had just lost it. Uncle Zack seemed a bit shocked as well, but he didn't wear an angry expression like Daddy. He looked like he was waiting for a reasonable answer, just like Mom. Demyx looked around at everyone, and didn't seem to understand what was going on. That's when he decided to look through the menu again, acting like nothing happened, and Squall's face wore the same expression as Daddy's: Waiting for an answer and angry.

"I was washing the dishes and it went down the drain." Roxas explained pulling his hand back. "Mom said that my new one should be coming in the mail tomorrow." I knew that he was trying to make it sound casual, but with a family like mine something like this could never be casual.

"Really?" Daddy asked, clearly not satisfied with the answer he was given.

"Yes Mr Strife." Roxas said with a nod.

"Well that's a relief." Uncle Zack said with a smile. "I got scared for a minute."

Mom smiled at Uncle Zack and then turned to Roxas. "I understand Roxas, when I was younger I would loose my purity ring every now and then as well."

Even though Mommy and Uncle Zack had believed Roxas and calmed down, Daddy and Squall still didn't look convinced.

Fortunately, before Daddy could say anything Selphie returned to our table, a tray in her hands with our drinks. She placed cups filled with diet coke in front of Daddy, Mommy, Squall and Uncle Zack, then water in front of Demyx, Roxas and myself.

"Are you all ready to order?" Selphie asked taking out a pad and paper.

"Yes we are." Mommy replied sweetly.

And so we started with Roxas and I and made our way to the other side of the table. So far, Roxas and Daddy ordered burgers, while Mommy and I ordered salads. Uncle Zack and Demyx had both ordered chicken strips and fries.

"And could I get a Herb Grilled Salmon?" Squall ordered handing the waitress back the menu.

"Of course you can." She said smiling at him. She took the menu from him and then placed it under the small pad. She then wrote down his order and then looked up at Squall again. "You can get anything you want." She winked at him and then walked away from the table.

Uncle Zack whistled, and nudged Squall in the side playfully. "Looks like someone's got an admirer." He said in a sing-song voice.

Squall shook his head and then leaned back in the booth crossing his arms. "You guys have to remember that I have a girlfriend." He said closing his eyes. "Remember, Rinoa?"

"Of course we remember her sweetheart." Mommy said. "It's just cute that someone is crushing on you."

An expression that I couldn't recognize passed over Uncle Zack's face, and then he looked off into the distance, clearly in thought. "A waitress...a guest." He said under his breath. "A evening filled with fluff...Demyx!" He said turning to my brother. "I have an idea for a one-shot."

We all turned to look at Demyx, since we all heard Uncle Zack's idea, and we were probably all shocked. Demyx had a small pad out with a pen and he was scribbling across the sheet.

"Already ahead of you Uncle Zack!" Demyx said. "I'm writing the idea down now...Sonny is working, Chad is a guest." He said as he wrote quicker across the paper.

This evening couldn't get worse. I closed my eyes and rested my head on Roxas' shoulder. I felt him turn his head and then his hand stroking the side of my face. "Are you tired Nams?" He asked in a soft voice that only I could hear.

"This evening is just..." I couldn't even find the right word to describe what I felt. I wanted our date to be romantic. The last time Roxas and I came here it was a bit embarrassing because we were Sora and Kairi, and I was hoping that today would have made up for that, but clearly I was wrong. Right now, I would have been grateful to have Sora and Kairi with us again.

"This evening is just different." Roxas said brushing some of my hair to the side. "Don't worry, maybe we could go and watch a movie or something after."

I nodded against his shoulder. "I'll like that."

Soon enough our food arrived, and because our mouths were full we couldn't talk. It was delicious, but I couldn't really enjoy it because every five minutes I would turn to look at Daddy. I just wanted to make sure that he wasn't eyeing Roxas down again, I really didn't like that.

When everyone finished their dinner Daddy payed for all of us and then we were walking in the parking lot. My family crammed inside our CRV yet again, while Roxas and I slid in his car. We watched Daddy reverse out of his spot and turn onto the highway, and then we followed his lead.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

"Finally." I said as we walked through the front doors of my house. I took off my shoes and held them loosely in my right hand. I turned around and saw Roxas neatly placing his shoes to the side in the foyer. Then he straightened up and walked towards me, kissing me lightly on the forehead.

"What movie do you want to watch?" He asked with his forehead against mine.

I smiled up at him. "Surprise me." I kissed him again and then ran upstairs to change my clothes and put my shoes away. I quickly pulled out a fitted purple t-shirt and some denim shorts. Then I took out the headband in my hair and pulled my hair back in a messy ponytail. As I started to make my way down the hall to the staircase I saw Uncle Zack and Demyx in the study working on their story. I smiled, they wouldn't be disturbing Roxas and I downstairs. Then I passed Mom and Dad's room, and saw Daddy watching TV as he lay in his bed. My smile grew even wider, this was going to be great.

I ran downstairs to find Roxas sitting on the couch waiting for me, the TV playing trailers from a DVD. When I plopped down next to Roxas on the couch, he pulled me close and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What are we watching?" I asked smiling at him.

Roxas sighed. "Leon didn't want us watching something that was not appropriate, so he picked the movie for us."

"He did?" I asked. "So, what did he choose?"

And before Roxas could answer, Squall came barging into the room from the kitchen and decided to sit on the sofa...between Roxas and I. He had changed out of his dressy clothes and into a grey t-shirt and black jeans.

"Squall?" I asked surprised. "What are you doing?" I stared at my oldest brother as he tried to make himself comfortable. Clearly, this movie wasn't going to be romantic...at all.

"Watching a movie with my little sister and her boyfriend." He said simply. "So, is anyone else excited to watch 'Pocahontas'?"

"Pocahontas?" I repeated. That was a movie I watched everyday when I was smaller. I was in love with the idea of running around the forest all alone at the time.

Squall nodded. "Yes. It's a great movie. Remember, we used to watch it all the time when you were smaller."

I sighed, closed my eyes and hit my head against the back of the sofa. This day couldn't possibly get any worse. The opening sequence started, but I didn't really care anymore. I had seen this movie about one hundred times, I knew exactly what was going to happen.

I was just hoping that today would have gone differently. This whole movie was supposed to make up for that embarrassing dinner, but instead here I was watching my favourite childhood movie with my brother and boyfriend.

"NAMI!" A voice called from upstairs.

I sighed and hit my head against the back of the couch again. "Why me?" I mumbled.

Soon enough, Demyx came running downstairs. He was holding a piece of paper, and was still wearing the clothes he wore to Olive Garden. "Uncle Zack and I just posted the new one-shot about Olive Garden." He said happily.

"And?" I asked. There had to be some point to this story.

"We already got fifteen reviews!" He started to jump up and down. "It's amazing!"

"Demyx." Squall said turning around to face our brother. "Please keep it down, we're watching a movie."

Demyx suddenly stopped jumping and turned to face the TV. "Pocahontas!" He exclaimed. "I love this movie!"

Before I could even try and stop him he ran towards the loveseat and sat down, never looking away from the TV. "I love this part." He mumbled to himself.

"I'm gonna get a drink of water." I said suddenly getting up from the couch.

"Yeah, me too." Roxas said smiling at me.

We walked into the kitchen and I poured us both glasses.

"This date is so..." I started.

"Different." Roxas said again. "It's alright Nams."

"Roxas, we haven't really been alone all night." I said taking another sip of water from my glass.

"We're alone now aren't we?" Roxas asked moving closer to me.

"No, we aren't." I said. When Roxas raised an eyebrow and looked at me in confusion, I pointed behind him to the door, where Squall was standing in the doorway.

"Oh." Roxas said, following my gaze.

"Yup." I said drinking some more of my water.

Roxas put his glass of water down on the counter and looked at his watch. "Well, I better get going Nams." He said.

I took his hand in mine and lead him to the foyer, where for the first time tonight, we were actually alone. I watched him slip on his shoes and then walked towards him.

"I'm sorry, about all of this." I said playing with the folds of his blazer. "Hopefully, next time will be better."

"It's alright." Roxas said for the third time that night. He lowered his head down to mine and wrapped his arms around my waist. My hands were flat on his chest and I titled my head upwards where my lips connected with his.

When we pulled apart I kissed him on the cheek one last time, then I walked towards the front door and opened it for him.

"Goodnight Roxas." I said before he stepped outside.

"Goodnight Nams." He said. He walked out into the dark and turned back to look at me before he walked down the porch. "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied with a smile.

He waved goodbye and then disappeared into the night. I closed the door behind him and then walked back into the TV room, where both Squall and Demyx were still watching the movie. I sat down next to Squall on the couch, and cuddled into my brother's side as I watched the rest of the movie with them, but no matter how much I tried to focus on the TV in front of me, I couldn't get Roxas out of my head, and how he had just said those special three words.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked this chapter. :D I decided to give them an easy rule because this date was so unromantic. :P  
**

**I will not be posting or updating anything new, because I am leaving to go on vacation this Friday, the 30th. :D However, when I do come back on the 17th of August, I will definately get some more chapters up. :)**

**And guys, I know this is random, but I need it for the story, :P **

**_"Who is your favorite singer?"_ The answer could be a solo artist like Demi Lovato or a bad like "Allstar Weekend", but please answer this question in your review!**

**:D Review please! :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10 everyone! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

* * *

8 Simple Rules

By: MonkeyGirlxoxo

_"Hide-and-Seek"_

* * *

I stood outside of Kairi's house, my hands dug deep into my pockets, as I waited for her to open the door. It was the day after my date with Roxas...and the rest of my family. Kairi had sent me a text earlier today requesting that I tell her all about last night, and because of all of the confusion that had happened during last night's date, I had decided that I would tell her all about it in person.

I heard the lock jingle on the other side, and soon enough the brown front door squeaked open, revealing my best friend on the other side. "Morning." Kairi greeted me with a smile. She stepped to the side, allowing me into her house.

"Hey." I said with a smile of my own. I walked inside and took off my shoes, leaving them neatly to the side of the front door. My red-headed friend lead me upstairs to her room and I sprawled out on her bed as she took a seat in front of her rather large vanity.

"So, what happened?" She asked me as she stated to apply her daily makeup. Right now her black mascara was in her right hand, and she was concentrating on her reflection as she passed the small brush over her eyelashes.

"Well, the date wasn't the best." I said rolling over to lieon my stomach. I was watching her back now, and I was able to see her face's reflection in her mirror.

Kairi had finished putting on her mascara, and was now applying her red lipstick. She held the small tube in her hands and brought it up to colour her lips. "Why?" She asked pulling the lipstick away to smack her lips together. "What happened?"

"My whole family came on the date with us." I said with a small sigh.

Kairi turned her head around to face me so quickly that her lipstick left a long red line across her left cheek. "What?" She asked in disbelief, "Nams, you're kidding right?"

I shook my head sadly, "Nope." I rolled over again so that I lying down on my back, staring at my friend's white ceiling. "I wish I was kidding though, last night was a disaster."

I heard Kairi get up from her seat in front of her vanity, and soon enough I felt the bed sink a bit as she sat down next to me. She lay down beside, and when I turned to look at her I saw that she was staring at the ceiling.

"What happened?" She asked softly. That was the thing about Kairi. She could be so outgoing, wild and flirty, but as soon as her friend was upset or needed some help she would change to be this quiet listener who always gave the best advice, no matter what the situation.

"Dad let us to the restaurant, but he decided to bring the whole family." I started. "And Kai, you know my family- the date ended up not even being about me and Roxas."

She turned to look at me now. "How?"

"The waitress was flirting with Squall, which gave Uncle Zack and Demyx a new idea for their stories." I turned back to look at the ceiling. "And then Daddy questioned Roxas on why he wasn't wearing his purity ring."

"Roxas isn't wearing his purity ring?" Kairi's eyes widened in shock. She was probably thinking of the worst thing that could have happened, the same way I had reacted when I had found out it was missing.

"He lost it while he was washing the dishes." I explained. "Anyways, when he told Daddy why is was gone, Daddy still wasn't convinced that Roxas was telling the truth."

I stopped speaking, expecting Kairi to respond to how Daddy had acted, but she didn't say anything. I took her silence as the cue to continue with my story. "Then, we decided to go home and Roxas and I could just watch a movie or something."

"That sounds good." Kairi said.

"But then Squall came and chose the movie for us." That caused a small gasp to escape from my best friend. "And he sat in between me and Roxas."

"What did you watch?" Kairi asked, a bit hesitant.

"Pocahontas." I said simply. "Squall remembered how much i loved it when I was smaller."

"Okay." Kairi said slowly. "Well, at least Leon was the only one with you guys as you watched the movie."

"Nope, Demyx decided to come and watch it with us too. Throughout the whole movie we could hear his constant mumbling." I turned back to look at the redhead next to me. "Tell me how that date wasn't a disaster."

Kairi looked at me, and then she started to bite her lip, her thinking face. "How did the date end?" She asked.

As the memory came back into my head, a small smile spread across my face. "Roxas told me that he loved me." I said softly. "And I told him that I loved him."

"See!" Kairi said happily as she started to sit up. "That was worth the evening Naminé." She grabbed her small pink pillow from the top of her bed and placed it in her lap. "Suffering through a date thinking that it could only go downhill until you hear him say those special three words." She hugged the cushion to her chest now. "It's just so romantic."

I sat up on the bed and crossed my legs. "I guess it was worth it." I said with a small shrug.

"You know, when Sora told me that he loved me I would have never saw it coming." Kairi smiled, as the memory played through her head. She had told me this story about five times already, and I knew that it was coming again, but it never bothered me. I thought that it was sweet and romantic, like a real fairytale.

"We were at the park." Kairi started. "And we were sitting on the edge of the fountain. Sora had bought me my necklace that day, and I was just admiring it, oblivious to everything else that was going on." She paused, and reached her hand up to hold the small crown pendant that she always wore around her neck, the necklace Sora had gotten her.

"I had been humming to myself, looking at the crown pendant over and over again." She continued. "That's when a small boy, not too tall, ran by and hit me. It wasn't a powerful hit, very light actually, but it was strong enough to make me loose my balance. Sora had noticed and reached over to grab me, and to try and stop me from falling in the fountain."

Kairi lowered her head, but I could see the smile on her face. "Sora grabbed me as I was falling into the fountain behind me, but instead of him stopping me from falling, I carried him into the water with me. I had landed on my back, and Sora had landed on top of me."

She brought her head back up now, looking at me. "That water wasn't to deep. Only the back of my head and body were submerged, but my face was completely dry. I remember that I was laughing and I looked into my boyfriend's eyes. He was laughing too, but soon his smile fell, and he stared back at me. He lowered his head until there was barely any space between us and told me that he loved me. After I told him I felt the same way too, he closed the space between us and kissed me." Her smile widened and she lowered her head again.

I was about to open my mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door downstairs. Kairi and I looked at each other, hoping that the other would have an idea of who was on the other side of the door, but unfortunately both of us were clueless.

Kairi placed the pink pillow down gently on the bed, and we made our way downstairs. I stood against the wall near the door as I waited for Kairi to open it. She placed one hand on the doorknob and tiptoed up to look through the peephole. When she saw who was on the other side, she smiled and opened the door quickly.

"Honey!" She squealed happily hugging Sora in her arms. When she let go of the brunette he walked inside the house, his brother behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "We weren't expecting you."

"What so you don't want us?" Roxas said playfully with a smile. He walked towards me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

I felt my cheeks blush, and I looked up at the blond in front of me. I opened my mouth to say something back to him, but for the second time in less than five minutes I was cut off.

"We have big news!" Sora said loudly. Kairi, who currently had her head on his shoulder, looked up at him while I stared at him quietly waiting for him to continue.

"Roxas and I were on the computer a few weeks ago, and we saw something that we thought you guys would like." Sora said grabbing Kairi's hand and taking her into the living room. Roxas and I followed in suit.

Sora plopped down on the couch, and pulled Kairi down to sit in his lap. Roxas and I sat down on the love seat, my feet in his lap.

"So, Roxas and I ordered these things online." Sora started to smile. "And they came in this morning."

"Okay." I said a bit confused. I turned to look at Roxas now. "What is it?"

My boyfriend smiled at me and then turned to look at his brother. "Show them."

Sora nodded and pulled out four long pieces of paper from his pocket. "Take a look." He passed Kairi a piece of paper and she looked at it in confusion. Her eyes started to pass over the paper again and again, and her eyes widened. Soon enough she let out a high pitched squeal. She then threw herself at her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around Sora's neck. "Thank you!" She said over and over again to him.

"What is it?" I asked a little more excited now. I pulled Roxas' sleeve and he turned to face me. He pulled me closer to him and pecked me gently on the lips. "We're taking you guys to see a Demi Lovato concert."

I just stared at Roxas' face for a few seconds, the information sinking in. "Oh My Gosh." I said slowly. Demi Lovato was my favourite artist. "Are you for real?"

When Roxas nodded, I mirrored Kairi's movements and I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt his arms wrap around my small body and I heard him chuckle in my ear. "Oh My Gosh!" I said louder than before. "Thank you! Thank you!" I said tightening my hold on him. I pulled away from him and kissed him. "Thank you!" I said again.

"M-hm." Sora cleared his throat loudly. "I helped get them too, you know."

I let out a small giggle and kissed Roxas one more time before I lifted myself off of the loveseat. I walked towards the brunette and he got off the couch so we were both standing.

"Thank you Sora." I said wrapping my arms around him in a hug. "It was really sweet of you." I pulled away from him and smiled.

"Aww, it was no problem." Sora said with a smile and a shrug as if it was nothing. "Roxas and I are just trying to please our ladies."

I let out a small giggle and turned around to look at Roxas. He was shaking his head from his brother's words, but you could see the small smile on his face. I walked back to the loveseat and plopped down in Roxas' lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. "We just have to do one thing now." I told him in a serious tone.

He looked at me with a confused expression. "What?" He asked.

"We have to try and convince Daddy that this date won't be romantic." I said with a sigh. "And that might take a while."

"I don't get it." Sora said from the couch. Kairi had left the room to go and get some snacks. "What's romantic about a couple going to go and see a performer singing?"

"I don't know myself Sora." I said looking over at him. "But I'm sure Daddy dill find something wrong with it."

"Well we have some time." Roxas said. "The concert isn't until July, which is two months away." He brushed some of my hair out of my face. "We can try to think of a few things that will convince your dad to let you go."

"I guess you're right." I said with a small nod. I smiled at my boyfriend, "Thanks again." I leaned down to peck him on the lips once more.

"Eww." Sora exclaimed. "Do you guys really have to kiss every five minutes?" He got up from the sofa and started to walk towards the kitchen. "Seriously." He said under his breath as he walked away.

I laughed at Sora's reaction and then slipped off of Roxas' lap next to him on the couch. "I'm sorry about last night." I said placing my hands neatly in my lap. "I know it was horrible, I had no idea that Daddy would anything like that."

"Nams, it's alright." Roxas said taking one of my hands in his own. "Seriously, it's okay. We know how your Dad is about you dating. We've been best friends forever Nami, I know how he is." There was a small smile on Roxas' face as he said this. "We only have to go through a few more rules and then we'll be done. It's alright."

"It's just bothering me so much." I admitted.

Roxas pulled me close to him and wrapped his arm around me, stroking the back of the back with the other. "It's okay, just relax."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe Roxas was right, maybe I just needed to relax. Things were bound to get better after last night, I don't think that there was ever a worst date in history.

"See! This is how I left them! All lovey-dovey!"

I opened my eyes to see Sora and Kairi standing up behind the sofa staring at us. Sora was pointing at us, as if he had just told the teacher that we were ones making trouble. Next to him, Kairi had one hand on her hip while the other held bowls and a bag of Cheetos.

"Sora, what's so wrong about them being lovey-dovey?" Kairi asked, clearing confused to why her boyfriend was throwing a fit. "They are a couple." She reminded him.

"It's just disgusting watching them alone, that's all." Sora said walking around to sit back down on the sofa.

"Oh, that's what this is about." Kairi said with a smile. She walked around the sofa and placed the snacks on the coffee table, she then sat down next to the brunette. "You missed me."

"Well you were in the kitchen, and I was watching them be all couply and I missed my girlfriend." Sora said looking at Kairi straight in the eyes.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Kairi said. "You're so cute."

"Aww, you're so cute." Sora said.

"Dude, she was just in the kitchen." Roxas said interrupting their little 'moment'. "You could have just walked through the doorway to see her if you were really that desperate."

"He did come into the kitchen." Kairi pointed out.

"Yeah, but to complain about me and Nams." Roxas said.

"Anyways." I said butting into the conversation before it got ugly. "What do you guys wanna do?"

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

"I still don't know why we're doing this." I said uncovering my eyes. I turned around in Kairi's room, the redhead next to me, and called out loud enough for anyone in the house to hear me. "Ready or not! Here we come." That's right, we were actually playing 'Hide-and-Seek.'

I walked out of Kairi's bedroom, and stopped in the middle of the hall. I looked left and right and waited for Kairi to make a decision.

"Hey, it was Sora's idea." She said defensively. "He just wanted to play one of the kid games again." She mirrored my movements, looking either side down the hall and then took off to the left. "It's a good thing Axel isn't home though." She said over her shoulder. "He would have loved this."

I followed her down the hall and stopped by the bathroom door. It was on my left side and the door was opened slightly. "Hey Kai." I called out to her down the hall. "Come over here."

She had passed the door quickly, not bothering to notice the small opening, and was farther down the hall. She turned around to face me and then I pointed to the door. Her eyes followed my finger and her mouth formed a perfect O as she realized the cracked opening. She walked back towards me slowly and then we both entered the bathroom. I checked behind the door and in the pantry closet, but no one was there. That's when I realized that the shower curtain was closed shut, and that was usually open in Kairi's house. I walked towards it quietly, and then pulled it open, revealing Sora on the other side.

He was sitting in the corner of the tub, curled up in a ball. As soon as I pulled the curtain to the side his eyes got big and he lowered his head.

"Sora, I can see you." I said crossing my arms.

He slightly shifted his position in the tub and it was quiet for a moment. "How about now?" He whispered breaking the silence.

"Honey, just come on out, we have to find Roxas." Kairi said appearing behind me.

Sora looked up at us and then sighed as he started getting up. "Fine." He mumbled. He stepped out of the tub and Kairi took his hand intertwining their fingers. We left the bathroom and explored the rest of the second level of the house, but Roxas was no where to be found.

After about ten minutes Kairi, Sora and I walked downstairs. We checked the kitchen and the living room, but there was still no sign of my boyfriend. We were in the front foyer now, and there was only one place to hide here: The coat closet.

I silently made my way over to the wooden door and placed my hand on the doorknob. I turned back to looked at Kairi and Sora, who were both telling me to open the door. I turned the knob to the right and before I could check to see if Roxas was there or not, he pulled me inside by grabbing onto either side of my waist. I let out a small squeal in surprise and soon after I felt Roxas' lips on mine. My hands travelled up to wrap around his neck, our lips still connected, but soon enough the lights turned on and I pulled away in shock.

"Did you do that?" I asked the blond in front of me.

"No, I did." Sora called from behind us.

I turned around to see Kairi and Sora both standing in the doorway to the closet, and suddenly I felt embarrassed.

"This is a G rated game." Sora said crossing his arms. "I am disappointed in the both of you."

"Cut us some stack Sora." Roxas said as we walked out of the closet. "We're not six anymore." He closed the door behind us and then turned back to face his brother. "That was the last round anyway."

"What?" Sora said in shock. "I wanted to play again!"

"Honey, it might be better if we just ended now." Kairi said walked up to him and taking his hand in hers. She titled her head to the side, never taking her eyes off of her the brunette's face. "There are only so many places to hide in this house anyway." She pointed out.

It was silent for a while as we all waited for Sora to speak. "Fine." Sora said at last.

"Great." Roxas said walking back into the living room. Sora, Kairi and I followed in suit and we all sat down on the couches. Just like before Roxas and I shared the loveseat and Sora and Kairi positioned themselves on the couch.

"That game took a lot out of me." I said resting my head on Roxas' shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist and titled his head to rest on top of mine.

"I think that it was the ending of the game that took a lot out of you Nams." Kairi said with a smile.

I blushed and buried my head deeper into Roxas' shoulder. Just then Roxas spoke up.

"Damn." Roxas whispered. I looked up at him, asking him what was wrong. He got up off of the sofa and walked back into the front foyer. I got up and followed him. Just as I was going to ask him what was wrong for the second time, he started to speak.

"Mom wants Sora and I back at three o'clock." Roxas said looking up at me from putting on his red converse.

"What time is it now?" I asked. I wasn't wearing a watch today, and there was no clock in the front foyer.

"It's two forty-five." He said. "Sora!" He called out to his twin. "Come on man! We have to get ready to leave."

We heard Sora get up from the couch and his footsteps walking towards the room we were in. His face soon came into view and he slipped on his black shoes. Kairi had come as well, and right now she was standing against the closet door looking at her boyfriend.

"Well, bye guys." Sora said with a small shrug.

Kairi moved from her position against the wall and walked up to him, pecking him lightly on the lips. "I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." He replied. He turned to look at me and waved goodbye. I waved back and then Sora opened the front door and walked down Kairi's front steps. Roxas walked towards me and bent down to connect his lips with mine. When he pulled away he kept his face close and looked directly into my eyes. "I love you." He whispered with a smile on his lips.

"Ditto." I replied with a silly grin. My response made him chuckle and then he turned and left, calling a goodbye over his shoulder.

Kairi and I watched them disappear down the sidewalk, and when the twins were no longer in view she closed her front door. We walked back into the living room and sat down on the couches once again. Just as I sat down on the soft couch, I felt my cell phone vibrate in my back pocket. With a sigh I stood up and pulled out the cellular device.

**To: Naminé**

**From: Roxas**

_I forgot to ask when I was with you, wanna go out on Saturday? I could take you to the museum. :P_

My eyes passed over the words and I smiled. Roxas had remembered Daddy's list of where we can go. I quickly started to type a reply and sent it.

** To: Roxas**

** From: Naminé**

_ That sounds so romantic. :P I'd love too. Pick me up at 1:00?_

_ Almost instantly I got his response._

** To: Naminé**

** From: Roxas**

_ 1:00's cool. Can't wait. Love you._

* * *

**So, as you probably realized I let them go to a Demi Lovat concert. She was the most liked artists through reviews and personal messages. :P **

**Just to let you guys know, the poll on my profile ends at the end of this month, so if you haven't voted yet please do! :)**

**And I just have one small favour to ask all of you. It would be fantastically awesome if you guys could get to to at least 110 reviews with this chapter, it's just a dream of mine to have an average of 10 reviews for 10 chapters. So with the 11th chapter, it would be awesome to have 110 reviews. :P So please guys, help me out! **

**I just wanted to thank you all again for all your support, seriously you guys are amazing! :D**


	12. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! This is Chapter 12! :D

I hope you all enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter

* * *

**8 Simple Rules**

By MonkeyGirlxoxo

_"Harry Potter"_

* * *

I was sitting down on Demyx's bed, my sketchbook resting gently on my lap. It was Friday afternoon and school had finished about two hours ago which meant that my weekend had officially began. Throughout the whole week I had been working on a drawing. It wasn't anything special, it was just a picture of the beach at night. I had used my special lucky pencil and had sketched out everything perfectly. Now I was using my pastels to shade and mix the scenery, trying to make it look realistic.

That's why I was on Demyx's bed. He really didn't care if anything like this got on his sheets. Squall and I were both very picky about our beds, if anything as small as a candy wrapper or a pencil shaving had landed on the comforters we both would go crazy. Demyx however was totally chill if anything like that happened. I didn't want to mess up my brother's bed, but if anything fell I wouldn't worry as much. Besides, if I messed up his sheets I would wash them for him because that's the type of person I am.

Demyx sat in front of his computer, his usual Friday routine. His eyes were going from left to right over and over as he read his fanfics. I didn't disturb him, knowing how much he loved his stories. I passed my fingers over the pastel on the paper, mixing the red and orange together. I quietly hummed to myself as I enjoyed creating my very own masterpiece.

Just then I started to hear footsteps coming down the hall. I looked up to see my oldest brother enter the room. I smiled at him. "Hello." I said with a smile.

Squall turned to look at me and smiled. "Hey Nams." He said kindly. He walked over to me and looked at my sketchbook. "That looks amazing."

"Thank you." I said happily. I turned back to my work but Squall poked me lightly on the shoulder before I could start again. I looked up at him again, "Yes Squall?"

"This is for you." Squall said extending his hand out to me. It was then that I realized he was holding the phone out to me.

"Umm," I said looking down at my dirty hands. "Hold on." I jumped off of the bed and ran down the hall to the bathroom. I quickly turned on the tap and washed my hands. When all of the pastel's colours were gone I dried my hands on the towel and ran back into Demyx's room. I crawled back into the position I was only a few minutes before and reached out to the phone Squall still held in his hand.

"It's Kairi." Squall explained as I placed the device against my left ear. I nodded from his words and then spoke a simple hello into the phone.

"Naminé!" Kairi's voice boomed into my ear. I pulled the phone away from my ear and then placed it back when she was finished screaming.

"Yes." I replied.

"When do you want us over?" Kairi asked. "I thought I knew all the details, but Sora started to tell me what he thought the plans were, and well, he confused me." I heard Kairi pull out a pen and paper, ready for the information I was about to give her.

"You guys are coming over tomorrow." I explained. "Roxas is picking me up at about 1:00. So you guys can come for around 12:45. That way when he comes we can cut straight to the point." We had made some plans- Kairi, Sora Roxas and I- to all go to the Science Centre together for me and Roxas' sixth date.

We had cancelled the plan to the museum because we had found out that there was going to be a Harry Potter Exhibit at the Science Centre. The two buildings were only about a ten minute drive away, so it wasn't much a difference in distance. We were all big Harry Potter fans, so we were all really excited for tomorrow.

"12:45." Kairi repeated. "Got it."

"You got it memorized?" I heard Axel's voice call in the distance.

"Shut up!" Kairi called back to her brother in an annoyed tone. She sighed and then continued to talk to me. "I hope that everything goes well tomorrow, with your Dad I mean."

"Yeah," I said with a small nod. I turned to look at my brothers in the room now. Demyx was still reading his fanfics and Squall had moved to stand behind the blond, reading the words on the monitor as well without Demyx realizing. "I hope so too."

"I gotta run." Kairi said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah okay." I replied. "See you tomorrow."

With that I pulled the phone away from my ear and pressed the 'End Call' button on the device. I placed it down on the bed next to me and picked my sketchbook up again. "Thanks for bringing the phone Squall." I said to my oldest brother.

He turned away from the screen and looked at me. "No problem." He moved away from behind Demyx's seat and walked towards the bed to pick up the phone. He smiled at me one last time before heading to the doorway.

Without any warning Demyx suddenly turned around in his seat to look at Squall in the doorway. "Leon!" He called happily. "I didn't even realize you came into the room!"

Squall turned around form his position in the doorway to look at the middle child. "Yeah, well I just came to give Naminé the phone."

"You were so quiet though!" Demyx said in astonishment. "It's as if you were a silent ninja!"

Squall let out a small chuckle. "Well you never know Demyx." With that he walked out of the bedroom, a strange silence following his departure.

I had decided to ignore the quiet and went back to my sketchbook, but soon enough Demyx gasped. I lifted my head to look at him, wondering what was wrong. When I looked at him I found out he was already staring at me.

"Demyx?" I asked, urging him to explain what was wrong.

"Nami." He spoke softly, his voice barely a whisper. "Leon is a ninja."

** ~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

It was Saturday, and Roxas and the others would be coming in about ten or twenty minutes. I was currently running around the kitchen, adding the last few touches to today's lunch. Today I really wanted to be on Daddy's good side, considering that today was the day we were going to ask him about going to concert. I had already made him his favourite breakfast early this morning, and that had gotten him in a good mood for the day. Hopefully everything would work out.

As I added the last fork into the last plate I sighed a breath of relief. I was finally finished. I carried all the dishes into the dining room and placed them neatly down on the table. After resting a baking net over each plate, I smiled. I walked out of the room, pleased with my work and walked into the living room. Just as I was about to plop down on the sofa the doorbell rang.

"Ugh." I mumbled under my breath. I let out a long sigh and walked into the foyer, where I opened the front door.

"Hey!" Kairi said happily walking into the house. She was alone, as Sora and Roxas would be coming to pick us both up soon. Kairi had dressed up. She was wearing a pink strapless sundress that ended around her thighs. She wore some black tights underneath the dress that ended right above her knees. She wore some pink polka-dot ballet flats with that.

"Hey." I closed the door behind her and then we went into the kitchen. I still needed to relax a bit after my rushed morning, so I walked towards the fridge and poured myself a large glass of water. When I turned back around Kairi was sitting on one of the stools behind the counter. She placed her arms down on the counter as she swayed from side to side, her mind probably far away.

I walked around the island and sat down on the stool next to her. Lifting the glass to my lips, I took a long sip of the refreshing beverage. When I placed the glass down on the counter I realized Kairi was looking at me.

"What?" I asked a bit creeped out by her stare.

"Aren't you excited?" Kairi asked, her voice high and squeaky. Her straight face had turned into a happy expression, the dimples in her cheeks exposed.

"For the Science Centre?" I asked picking up the glass again, "Of course!" I smiled before I took another sip from the glass.

"Me too!" Kairi said as she started to bounce in her seat. "I can't wait until the guys come!"

Just then the doorbell rang, followed by three hard knocks on the door. I smiled at Kairi over my shoulder as I walked to the foyer. Those were probably the boys now.

"Hey guys." I said as I opened the door. Sora and Roxas walked into the house smiles on both of their faces.

"Hola!" Sora cried happily. He leaned against the wall with his brother as they waited for me to close the front door.

"Hey." I said again. I walked up to the twins and took Roxas' hand in mine. I carried the twins to the kitchen and sat down next to Kairi once more. Roxas stood behind me, his arms over my shoulder as I played with his fingers which fell over my chest. Sora had moved to lean against the island counters facing his girlfriend. He greeted her with a kiss and then turned to look at me and Roxas.

"So," He started, his voice filled with excitement. "When are we going?"

"Daddy just needs to give Roxas another rule." I said looking up at my boyfriend, "Then we can be on our way."

"Sweet." Sora said with a small nod.

I heard footsteps and I turned to look at the doorway. Mom soon came into view, her face wearing a pleasant smile. "Hello." She said sweetly. "I heard you all from upstairs."

"Sorry." Kairi said, "We didn't mean to be too loud."

Mommy let out a small giggle. "It's alright. I just came to tell you that Naminé's father will be coming down soon. You all could wait in the living room."

"Thanks Mom." I said getting up. I walked over to her and planted a small kiss on her cheek. I then leaded my friends to the living area, where Demyx, Squall and Uncle Zack were already sitting.

Kairi, Sora and I sat down on the couch and Roxas stood behind me. Mommy walked into the living room as well, and sat down next to Uncle Zack. Just then I felt Roxas poke me lightly on the back of my left shoulder. I leaned my head backwards to look at him and before I knew it his lips were on mine. I smiled into the kiss, but the moment was interrupted when I heard a low voice clear his voice.

I broke away from Roxas and looked across the room by the foot of the staircase, where Daddy was now standing. His face looked serious and I could tell that he was angry.

So much for getting on his good side.

"Let me make this quick." Daddy started, "You cannot touch her around me. If your eyes drift lower than her neck or you cannot keep your hands off of her when I'm around I'll gladly remove them."

"I understand Sir." Roxas said in a level voice. I turned around to look at him, and sure enough you could see from his facial expression that he was just as scared as the rest of us.

"Daddy." I said turning around. "I was wondering if I could ask you something."

Daddy turned to look at me, his face relaxing. "Yes sweetheart?"

"Well, you see Roxas and Sora were able to get us tickets to go see Demi Lovato and-"

"Demi Lovato!" Demyx cried getting up from his seat. "OH MY GOD! DEMI LOVATO!"

"THAT'S INSANE!" Uncle Zack said from his seat.

"CAN WE COME?" Demyx turned to us now. "OH MY GOD!"

"Demyx," I said trying to sound nice, "I'm not so sure that we-"

"If your brother and Uncle go with you I'll be fine with it." Daddy said looking at me.

My head turned to look at my father, "Really?" I asked quite surprised.

"Yes." Daddy replied with a nod.

"Well then," I said looking at Kairi. She nodded at me,a smile on her face. "I guess we'll try and get some extra tickets."

"YES!" Demyx cried in delight. "DEMI LOVATO!" He jumped up and down before suddenly coming to a halt. "MAYBE SHE'LL SING 'ME MYSELF AND TIME'!"

"THAT WOULD BE AMAZING!" Uncle Zack said as he got up. "DEMYX THIS IS GONNA BE AMAZING!" He turned to look at us. "THANKS YOU GUYS!"

"Well," Sora said in an awkward tone. "We better be going. Don't wanna miss that Harry Potter exhibit."

"Yeah, he's right." Kairi said with a nod. "It was nice seeing you all." She got up and headed to the doorway with Sora where they waited for Roxas and I.

"Have fun." Mom said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said getting up. "We will."

"Bye everyone." Roxas said to my family as we walked to the foyer. When we got there the four of us quickly slipped on our shoes and headed out the front door shouting a farewell over our shoulders.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~ **

"Holy cow!" Kairi let out as we walked into the Science Centre. "This place is huge!"

She was right. The ceiling were high and the building was huge. We stood in the entrance hall where they sold tickets to the 3D shows and where all the merchandise was on sale. When you turned to the right the doors were open to go into the actual centre.

"Where do you guys wanna go first?" Sora asked bouncing up and down.

"Let's see." I said opening the brochure that I only picked up moments ago. "Right now we are on the third floor."

"Third floor!" Kairi let out. "How is that possible? The parking lot is right outside!"

"Kairi," Roxas said from over my shoulder, "Things can be underground."

"Oh." The redhead said with a small nod. "True."

"Anyways, the third floor has the food court and the special reptile exhibit." I peeked over the top of the brochure. "Anyone interested in that?"

"Sure." Sora said. "I love crocodiles."

"Okay then." I said folding the paper in my hands up again. "Let's go."

So from there we walked for about fifteen minutes to get to the other side of the floor. It was a bit tiring, but we got to see some pretty cool stuff along the way. On the walls in one of the halls they had pictures of the human growth, and in another hallway they had rocks from all over the years on display. It may not sound the coolest, but when you actually saw it it was amazing.

When we finally got to the reptile exhibit, Kairi refused to go inside, her phobia of snakes coming out. "I am not going in there!" She shouted.

"Kai, come on." Roxas said. "We would have walked all this way for nothing."

"Please Kairi!" I said from next to Roxas.

Kairi shook her head like a little girl, his lower lip slightly pushed out.

"Don't worry babe." Sora said with a smile. "I'll protect you."

Kairi looked at her boyfriend and her cheeks flushed pink. "Okay." She said at last. She took Sora's hand in hers and followed him into the room. Roxas and I followed and walked through the doorway.

There where large glass cases everywhere, each holding a different species of reptile. I felt goosebumps crawl up my arms and I moved closer to Roxas, burying myself into his side. He wrapped his arm around my waist and took me to see the smallest of the reptiles: the geckos. We worked our way up from that, to snakes, crocodiles and lastly the anaconda.

I wasn't really scared of anything until I saw the anaconda. That thing was huge! It was wrapped around itself so you couldn't see it's full length but it's eyes followed you where ever you went. I didn't go near the glass, scared that it was gonna pull some Harry Potter magic and slip right through the clear barrier. After I saw it for about a minute I pulled Roxas away and walked out of the room. I had my scare for the day.

When we walked outside I was surprised to see Kairi and Sora already waiting for us. Kairi looked up at me and must have read my expression because all she said was "The anaconda's beady eyes freaked me out."

We had decided to go to the food court after that, and have something to eat. When we got there all they were really selling were some burgers or pizza so the four of us split our money and ordered a large peperoni pizza. It didn't take too long to make and in a matter of ten minutes we were sitting down and eating. The food court was packed, and we were lucky that we had some seats but the constant buzzing of conversations around us made it hard for us to have our own.

After we had eaten we had decided to go onto the fifth floor where they had a special room filled with mental and comfort activities. Sora and Kairi had run off to go and play some shocking ground game, and so Roxas and I walked around a little bit longer. Soon enough we found a game that was about your social comfort space, and that's what Roxas and I were doing right now.

"Okay." I said leaning over to read the sign that was in between Roxas and I. Right now we stood about a metre apart, both of our feet in separate circles. "This says that when people are not very close to each other they stand like this." I read. "So this is how you would stand when you are talking to someone like an acquaintance."

"I see." Roxas said with a nod.

We then moved up and stepped into two other circles, but these were a closer together than before. Roxas read the sign this time. "This is where friends stand when they are talking to each other." He said. "This is a more comfortable way to talk to people you know and trust."

We then moved forward another step and these circles were so close together that our feet were touching.

"This is were you would stand with someone very close to you." I said, "And you would only stand this close rarely. You're apparently supposed to feel uncomfortable when you stand like this."

I turned away from the sigh and towards my boyfriend, "Are you uncomfortable?"

"Nope." Roxas said with a smile. He bent down and pecked me lightly on the lips.

"Guys!" Kairi said running up to us. I turned my head to look at me. "You gotta see this!" She said with a smile.

Roxas and I followed her a few steps and that's where we saw Sora whacking at a pillow. He kept on hitting it with the side of his right hand. Whenever he was done with a hit he would turn to his left to look at a screen, and he would seem upset each time.

"Sora," Roxas called out to his brother. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to prove that I'm strong!" Sora said as he whacked the pillow again.

"And what does that have to do with beating a pillow?" Roxas asked.

"It tells you your level of strength out of ten." Kairi explained, "And so far Sora's highest score has been a five."

"I will get a higher score!" Sora said in a determined voice.

"Maybe it's rigged." Roxas said stepping up. "Let me try okay?"

Sora nodded and then stepped aside letting Roxas take his place. The blond turned to look at his brother, "I bet they only let you get up to five or something to make you feel bad."

With that said Roxas hit the pillow hard and then turned to his left to read his score. A large eight came up on the screen in green dots.

"Or maybe not." Sora pouted.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

We had spent the next three hours going all over the building visiting all the different floors and attractions. Right now it was four o'clock, and we were headed to the Harry Potter Exhibit. All of us were pumped, we were super Harry fans.

Soon enough we saw the large black wall that led to the exhibit. Kairi let out a high pitched squeal and she ran on without us to the doors. When we caught up with her we walked inside and realized that there was only another group of people here to see the exhibit. It was a group of about four of five boys that looked around our age. As soon as they came into view Roxas' grip on my waist tightened and I tried my best to hide my smile. He could be so protective sometimes. We stopped walking and waited for a guide to come.

"Hello there!" A voice bellowed. A man walked into view from behind another wall and he smiled at all of us. He was wearing a Hogwarts robe, and he held the Sorting Hat in his right hand. "Isn't this wonderful? We have so much people who've come to see Hogwarts today!"

You could easily tell what he was saying was scripted from the way he spoke and the pauses he took, but it was still amazing.

"Do any of you know what this is?" He asked lifting up the sorting hat.

"The sorting hat!" I exclaimed with a smile on my face. I know that I should have put my hand up and let him choose me to speak but I couldn't help it. I was really excited. Roxas chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"That's right young lady." The man said as he turned to look at me. "Would you care to try it?"

I must of looked like a crazy person because I let out a high pitched squeal and nodded again and again before running towards him. It was only then I realized that he was standing on an elevation and he had a stool next to him. I sat down on the stool and waited as he placed the hat on my head.

I heard the gears move in the hat on top of my head and soon enough it began to speak.

"Brave of heart...Gryffindor!"

The man took the hat off of my head and I smiled, "Thanks" I said before going back to stand by Roxas and the others. On my way down I could feel the group of boys staring at me, but I pretended like I didn't notice and I shrugged it off.

"That was fun." I said with a giggle as I stopped in front of my three friends. I took Roxas' hand in mine and began to swing it.

"I wanted to go up." Sora said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Sweetheart, just ask then." Kairi said to her boyfriend.

Sora's face lit up at the idea and as he opened his mouth to speak he was cut off by the man at the front.

"Well, I guess our tour should begin now!" He said in excitement. He took a fake wand out from his robe and waved it in front of his face. The doors to our right opened, and when he turned back to look at him he was gone.

"Well." Kairi said as Sora let out a whistle. "That was a bit creepy."

"Where did he even go?" Sora said, his sorting hat dilemma long forgotten.

"Who cares?" Roxas said to the couple. "Come on, the doors opened." And so we listened to Roxas and walked towards the open the doorway, the group of boys behind us.

The room was dark, and I had no idea what we were supposed to be doing here. Just as I was about to pull on Roxas' sleeve and ask him what we should do lights began to flicker on and off around us and I cuddled into Roxas' side, a bit frightened.

Screens on the walls blinked to life in front of us and scenes from the Harry Potter movies started to play. The music started slow and happy, slowing clips of Harry, Ron and Hermione, but it soon changed to loud frightening sounds as pictures and clips of Voldemort started to play. The dark wizard on the screen lifted his wand up and the screens shut off almost immediately.

The wall next to us opened and right to our side was a full life sized model of the Hogwarts Express.

"Oh My God." I said slowly under my breath. I wasn't expecting any of this to happen, this exhibit just kept getting better.

"Everyone come along now!" A man's voice bellowed. We all turned to see a large man dressed in a trench coat just like Hagrid's. He held a small oil lamp in one hand and moved to the side for us to walk down the hallway. "Come along."

We all walked where he instructed us to and soon enough we saw the fake castle walls leading us into Hogwarts. The background music started to play and my hold on Roxas' hand tightened. I started to walk a bit faster and in a matter of seconds we stood in 'The halls of Hogwarts.'

Sora, Kairi, Roxas and I first made our way to 'Harry and Ron's Room'. It was a large area that had beds that looked just like theirs from the movie. The mattresses where positioned on an elevation with a fence around it so we weren't allowed to go on. On the blanket of each bed there lay special possessions to the characters. There was a small TV between the two beds that played clips of the best friends, and I couldn't help but smile.

We moved on and ended up in 'Hermione's Room.' It was the same layout as before, but her bed held more books and girlish things. We kept on walking, amazed by everything with each step we took and we soon stood outside of a life sized version of Hagrid's Hut. Roxas and I ran inside, our friends behind us and plopped down in the large lounge chair. It was big enough to hold both of us comfortably.

"This is amazing." Kairi said looking at everything around us.

"I know right." I agreed with a smile.

We soon made our way to the other side of the exhibit, where they had Tom Riddle's diary as well as the ring. We moved further down and soon entered the section labelled 'The Forbidden Forest' where they had Buck-beak as well as the spiders and centaurs.

When I turned around I gasped, taken off guard at what was now in front of me. There was a large statue of a Dementor towering over me. I heard Roxas chuckle next to me and I turned to look at him.

"You should see your face." He said with a smile.

"That scared me!" I said lightly slapping him on the shoulder. "It's not funny!"

"Guys!" Sora said running to us. "Take a picture!" He stood in front of the statue and threw us his cell phone. Roxas grabbed the small device and centred his brother in the small screen.

"There you go." He said throwing the blackberry back to Sora.

"Thanks." Sora said looking at the screen. "I gotta show Mom."

I pulled on Roxas' hand, a motion to tell him to continue walking, and we soon made our way into the last hallway of the exhibition. It was the 'Dining Hall' and to the side of the room the had food like 'Chocolate Frogs' and other magical treats from the novels.

It was then that I realized the group of boys were in the same room as us. I saw one of them look at me, and I quickly turned away.

"Hey." Kairi said bouncing to my side. She picked up some of the treats on the table and started to examine them. "Where's Roxas?" She asked noticing that I was alone.

"He's with Sora." I explained looking at the boys over Kairi's shoulder. None of them were looking our way . I turned my eyes to focus on her now. "They went a little further ahead, wanting to see the golden stand or something."

"I see." Kairi said. "Well, I guess it's just you and me." Her lips formed a smile, which I happily mirrored.

"Or t could be all of us."

I looked over Kairi's shoulder and saw the boys walking towards us now. I pulled Kairi closer to me and she turned around to look at them.

"Where are your friends?" One of them asked.

"Somewhere." Kairi said, his voice serious. "That's none of your business."

"You don't have to be so feisty." Another boy spoke up.

Kairi opened her mouth to say something, but then I heard Sora's voice.

"Leave them alone." The brunette said walking towards us. It was one of those few moments that Sora was actually serious. His eyes focused on the boys in front of us and he came to stand in between me and Kairi. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arm around Kairi's neck.

"Where's Roxas?" I whispered into Sora's ear.

"He's coming." He replied. "Now listen here." He said to the boys in front of us in a louder voice. "Just leave."

One of the boys let out a low chuckle. "Since when do I have to listen to you?" He questioned.

"If you know what's good for you, you would." Roxas said walking in.

I turned to look at him, and he seemed quite angry. The boys seemed to pick up his expression and they didn't seem as tough as before.

"Dude, we were just kidding." The last boy said pushing himself to the front of the group.

"We'll leave." The rest of his friends didn't seem too thrilled by how easily he had given up, but when the boy started to pull all of his friends away they didn't object. As soon as they were out of sight Sora turned back to his normal self.

"How come they were more scared of you?" Sora questioned his twin. He started to scratch the back of his head in thought.

"I'm just more intimidating." Roxas replied. He walked around his brother to come by me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I said with a nod. "You and Sora came at the right time." I placed my hands flat down his chest and leaned up and kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"Good." Roxas said when we pulled apart. "Those idiots better not try anything like it again."

"Calm down." I told him softly. "Let's just get out of here, okay?"

"Okay." Roxas said with a sigh.

And with that I pulled my boyfriend out of the exhibit.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~ **

"This is awesome!" I said looking down at my new dog-tag. We had all bought the same dog-tag in the Gift Store that was attached to the exit of the exhibit. It was our own small sign of friendship.

"Glad you like it." Sora side from behind the wheel. Right now we were all in Sora's car headed back home. He and Kairi sat in the front of the car while Roxas and I took up the back seats. We must have been about half an hour away from home now.

"It really is awesome." Roxas said looking down at his own dog-tag. "We were lucky that they had four left." He pointed out. Roxas was right. When we had found the small box that held the jewellery we had only found three of the dog-tags. We had asked an attendant if they had anymore, but she had refused to check in the back. Roxas and Sora stood there eyeing her down with daggers until she had gone to check their extra stock.

You gotta love those boys.

A small yawn escaped my mouth and I tried to hide it with my hand, but I wasn't quick enough as I saw Roxas turn to look at me in the corner of my eye.

"If you're tired take a nap." Roxas said quietly to me. He moved himself closer to me, shifting his body to take up some space of the middle seat.

I leaned closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. All the hurrying around this morning and the walking from this afternoon was finally catching up with me. I looked up at Roxas one last time before I closed my eyes.

"I love you." I whispered to him sweetly.

"I love you too." He said kissing the top of my head. "Now rest up."

I closed my eyes and I felt my body relax in the moving car. In a matter of seconds I couldn't hear the radio anymore, and I fell into a pleasant slumber.

* * *

**Ta-da! :D So, there it is! :D**

**I'm not too happy with this chapter, but you see I really wanted to post today. The reason for that is because _today marks a whole year since I have joined Fanfiction!_ So to celebrate you can all have cookies. :P**

**I also added a new one-shot called "Booked." It's also Namixas, so if you guys are interested you could check it out. :)**

**Also, I have started to work on the sequel to "Starting Over" :D However, I will most likey wait until November or December to post it. :) Just in case any of you were interested. :P**

**And as always I am going to ask you guys to leave me a review. :D Seriously, it makes me feel special. :P**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here is the long awaited Chapter #12 :D **

**I hope you guys enjoy it. :) **

* * *

**8 Simple Rules**

By: MonkeyGirlxoxo

_"Two Tickets"_

* * *

"What are we going to do?" I asked. I plopped down on Roxas' bed next to Kairi and let out a low sigh.

Kairi and I had come over to Sora and Roxas' house to try and order some extra Demi Lovato tickets for Demyx and Uncle Zack. Unfortunately, that was much easier said than done. We had spent the last three hours searching the internet for two more available tickets, and so far we found nothing.

Kairi shut the laptop she was holding and placed it on the bed next to her. "Maybe we should just take a break." She suggested. The red head turned to look at me and smiled, "We're gonna get the tickets Naminé, don't worry."

Of course she already knew what I was thinking; she was my best friend after all. I smiled at her and nodded, "Yeah." I agreed lowering my head to look at Roxas' blue bed sheets, "We'll find a few." With that, I lay down on Roxas' bed and looked up at the ceiling. I couldn't help but worry, without these tickets Roxas and I couldn't go on our seventh date. How could I even try and act calm in a situation like this?

"Kairi's right." My boyfriend called from across the room. "Let's just take a break and we'll start searching again in the next half hour. There's got to be some more tickets available. They only started to go on sale to the public yesterday after all."

I closed my eyes. I know Roxas was just trying to be supportive, but Demi Lovato was such a big artist that all of her shows sold out in a matter of minutes. I heard Roxas' footsteps start towards the bed, and soon enough I felt the mattress shift as he took a seat next to me.

"Don't stress yourself out, Nams." He said quietly as he brushed a few strands of my hair away from my face. "Everything will work out."

I opened my eyes only to find Roxas looking down at me. I felt my face flush pink, and a smile crept across my lips. "I hope you're right." I whispered.

"Alright!" Kairi said cheerfully from next to us. "Let's go downstairs and get a snack or something!" She got up from the bed and walked across the room to where Sora was currently sitting in front of a computer. "Come on babe." She said as she tried to pull him out of his seat. "Remember, we're on break." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tried to pull him away from the computer, but the brunette wouldn't budge. "Sora, come on." She called again.

However, Sora continued to let his fingers dance over the keyboard. "I gotta find these tickets." He said sternly. "If we don't get tickets, then we can't go on our double date." He stated. "I can't give up." I had to admit; out of all four of us Sora was the most determined.

"No one said anything about giving up Sora." Kairi reminded him, "Come on, just take a break."

I heard the clicking of the keyboard stop and Sora moved his head to the side so that he was looking at his girlfriend. Kairi smiled at him and then pecked him lightly on the nose, "A break can't hurt anyone, honey. Just relax."

Sora sighed and nodded, "Alright." He got out of his seat and started to stretch, "But just a half hour, then we go straight back to work."

"Absolutely." Kairi said as she wrapped her arms around Sora. "Now come on." With that, Sora and Kairi walked out of Roxas' room and I heard their footsteps on the staircase.

I turned to look at Roxas and was surprised to see that he was already looking at me. "Well, come on then." I said picking myself up off of his bed, "Let's go downstairs."

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

"Today was horrible." I mumbled. After we had taken our break we had gone back upstairs to start looking for tickets again, but just like before we had no luck. It was six o clock and Roxas had walked me home, right now we were standing outside my front door.

"Well, I admit it didn't go the way we planned." Roxas said with a sigh. "I really don't know how we're going to get these tickets."

"Me neither." I shook my head, "Maybe we're going to have to find another place to go for our date." I hated to admit it, but that was probably how this was all going to end. I was really excited to go and see Demi Lovato live, but if we couldn't get tickets Daddy wouldn't let me go.

Roxas stayed quiet from across from me, but he took a step closer. After a moment of silence he wrapped his arms around me and placed his chin on the top of my head, "We're going to the concert; don't even think that we're not going to make it, alright?" He whispered. "If we can't get extra tickets I'll tell your dad that it's not a date, that's all."

"I'm really sorry about all of this." I murmured as I buried my face deeper into his chest, "These stupid rules are getting out of hand." I could feel my eyes start to water; this was really stressing me out.

"Don't apologize." Roxas started to rub my back, "It's not your fault. You shouldn't try and take the blame."

"But it's my Dad's fault." I reminded him. I pulled my head away from his chest and looked up at his face, "If you decided to date a normal girl you wouldn't have to go through any of this nonsense."

"But I don't want to date another girl Naminé. I love you."

"I love you too." I replied. I tiptoed and kissed Roxas on the cheek. "Goodnight." I smiled at him one last time, and then I opened my front door and walked inside. As soon as I shut the door behind me, Mom came walking into the foyer.

"Any luck, sweetheart?" She asked in a hopeful tone. She was drying her hands in the kitchen towel, as she was probably washing dishes.

I slipped my converse off and then bent down to pick them up in my hand, "No." I said sadly with a small shake of my head. "Nothing."

"Oh honey." Mom said taking a step closer to me, "I'm sorry. Maybe you'll have better luck tomorrow."

A smile tugged at my lips, Mom always tried to think positively. "I hope we will." I said. With that I slipped past her and into the living room, where I ran upstairs to my room. I threw everything on my bed and placed my shoes in my closet. Then I grabbed my pajamas and walked to my bathroom. I really needed to take a shower; hopefully it will help me cool off.

Unfortunately, the shower didn't help me feel any better, and so when I was done in the bathroom I went back into my room and grabbed my sketchbook. I didn't want to be alone, and so I started to walk down the hall to Demyx's room. When I walked into his open doorway I was a bit surprised to see that he wasn't on his laptop. Instead, he sat on his bed, his back against the wall, with Allison the sitar in his lap. My footsteps caused him to look up, and Demyx smiled at me.

"Hey, NéNé!" Demyx greeted me happily, "Had fun at Roxas' today?" His fingers started to move skillfully up and down his sitar, and his sweet music started to fill the room.

"Yeah." I said with a smile. I didn't want Demyx to know how miserable I was, he would worry.

"Had any luck finding the tickets?" He asked. I know he tried to hide it, but the excitement rose in his voice as he asked me. He was really looking forward to this concert.

"Oh, yeah." I lied again. "Sora and Roxas just want to, um, make sure that the site is safe before they purchase the tickets." I couldn't meet his eyes, I hated lying to him, but to me hurting him was much worse.

"Nice, nice." Demyx said. His music started to change, and as soon as he hit the chorus to the next song I recognized it. Demyx was playing the song I had helped him write a few months ago.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could draw here, if that wouldn't bother you." I said, "If you don't mind."

Demyx's head shot up, "You can sketch here, that's cool." He smiled at me, "I always enjoy your company Nams." He then scooted over on his bed, making space for me to lean against the wall next to him.

"Thanks." I climbed on the bed next to my brother and relaxed against the wall. I then opened my sketchbook to the next blank page and let my hand start making lines on the page. I wasn't really planning to draw anything in particular, I never really do, I just let my hand draw anything it wants. Right now, my lines started to sketch the outline of a head, and I started to imagine a girl on the beach. Soon enough I had her body sketched out as well, now I started to work on her hair.

"That looks nice." Demyx said from next to me.

I titled my head to the side, my bangs falling into my field of vision, and I smiled at my older brother. "Thanks." I smiled.

Demyx nodded and then went back to playing his music. I went back to my drawing, and I started to draw the girl's bangs. It was then that I realized something was off, and I wasn't talking about the drawing. I looked up and I started to look around Demyx's room. Everything seemed to be in place, but I couldn't shake the feeling as if something was missing.

I closed my sketchbook, my pencil holding my page, and then climbed off of my older brother's bed. I then walked into the hall and looking both left and right. I could hear Mom downstairs washing the dishes and Uncle Zack's voice coming from the kitchen. He was probably helping Mom out. Then there was the sound of the television playing from our parents' room. Daddy was probably inside. I quickly walked down the hallway to Squall's room and I opened the door. When I turned on the lights and realized my brother wasn't inside I walked back to Demyx's room.

"Demyx," I called as I walked through the doorway. "Where's Squall?"

Demyx continued to play his music, but his eyes were focused on my face. "Leon left a few minutes after you this morning." He started to explain, "He said that he had some business to do. Before Mom and Dad could even ask if what he was doing was for school or not he was out the door."

I stayed in the doorway, and crossed my arms. I had to admit, Squall's story sounded a bit suspicious, he wasn't the type to really leave without an explanation.

"When he left Mom and Dad started to worry what could have been going on, but Uncle Zack told them not to worry. He reminded them that Squall was a young man he could take care of himself." Demyx paused, "Isn't Uncle Zack awesome?"

I smiled; Uncle Zack really was Demyx's role model.

"Well, Leon hasn't been back since." Demyx continued, "But I wouldn't worry. He's come home later than this before, and like Uncle Zack said Leon can take care of himself."

I nodded, "I see."

"You coming back?" Demyx asked. He patted the seat next to him, showing me what he meant.

I nodded again and then made my way across his room. Climbing on his bed again, I placed myself back in my previous position and opened my sketchbook again. I picked up my pencil and continued my drawing.

"That's really good." Demyx complimented my drawing again.

I let out a small giggle, "Thanks Demyx."

"I'm serious. If I could draw like that, I would probably make pictures for my stories." Demyx said, "Trust me, I've tried, but I'm never really happy with how they come out."

"Maybe I can help." I said as I turned to look at the blonde next to me. "Just show me your stories, and I'll help draw some pictures."

Demyx stopped playing his sitar and turned to look at me, his eyes wide in shock. "You would really do that?"

I nodded.

"For me?"

"Of course."

A smile broke out across his face and he put Allison down before wrapping me in his arms, "Thanks Nami!" He said happily, "You're amazing!"

"It's no problem Demyx!" I laughed as I hugged my brother back.

"Naminé," A voice called from the doorway.

I let go of my brother to turn towards the door. There stood Squall, still in his leather jacket from the cold outside. "Squall!" I said happily.

"Leon!" Demyx said exclaimed. "Leon, guess what?"

"What is it, Demyx?" Squall asked our brother.

"NéNé said that she would draw pictures for my stories! Isn't that great?"

Squall smiled at us, "That's great." He then turned to look at me again, "Can I take to you in the hall please?"

"Sure." I said jumping off of Demyx's bed. I walked out of Demyx's room and followed Squall to the side of the door, where Demyx wouldn't see us.

"I went out today." Squall told me.

"Yeah, Demyx told me." I said crossing my arms over my chest, "Where did you go?"

"To get these for you." He reached inside of his jacket and pulled out a small envelope. He handed it to me with a smile.

I took it from Squall and looked at him in confusion. He gestured for me to open it, and so I did. I slipped my hand inside, and when I pulled my hand out two long strips of paper were inside.

"Wait…you…" I moved my fingers aside, and looked at the words on the paper. There were tickets for the concert, the seats right in front of the four that Roxas and Sora had bought. I looked up at my brother, "How did you get these?"

"Rinoa's cousins had the, but they're going on vacation. They wanted to sell the tickets, but I asked her to hold onto them for me." Squall explained, "I knew how important it was for you."

"Squall." I said smiling, "I don't know how to thank you. Thank you so much." I threw my arms around my brother, "Thank you, thank you!"

I heard Squall chuckle as he wrapped his arms around me, "Your welcome Naminé."

I pulled away from Squall and looked him directly in the eyes, "You didn't only do it for me did you?" I asked, "You did it for Demyx too."

Squall looked at me and then at Demyx's doorway, "Yeah." He said with a small nod, "I didn't want to see him disappointed."

"You are truly the best brother ever Squall, to both me and Demyx." I smiled. "I can't wait to tell Roxas, Sora and Kairi!"

"Naminé," Squall said seriously.

"Yes?"

"Just be careful on your date, okay?" He said crossing his arms, "I trust Roxas, but I'll always be a little cautious with boys when you're involved."

I smiled, "I'll be careful I promise, and don't worry Roxas is a really nice guy."

"I'll keep that in mind." Squall said. "Well, I'm going to bed; today took a lot out of me."

"Go ahead." I said, "And thanks again."

Squall smiled at me and then walked down the hallway to his room. I heard the door slam behind him and I looked at the tickets again. I can't believe that Squall went out of his way to get these for me, and he even approves of Roxas. A smile broke across my face just from the thought.

I placed the tickets back in the envelope and then walked down the hall to my room. I placed it on my desk and then wrote a sticky note to call Kairi and the others in the morning. I stuck the note on top of the envelope and then walked out of my room, closing the door behind me.

My family was _definitely _full of surprises.

* * *

**First of all, I want to apologize because this chapter took so long. **

**I just lost my inspirtation for this story, and no matter how hard I tried to write I couldn't put words to my thoughts. I reached a point where I was considering discontinuing this story. However, people continued to Story Alert, Favourite Story, and review this, and I decided not to. So thanks everyone, you helped me continue this. :) **

**I apologize if this chapter may not have been as good as the others, as I was having some troubles putting my thoughts into words, but I still hope that you enjoyed it. I also want to apologize about the fact that nothing really happened in this chapter except for the fact that they got the tickets, they next few chapters will make up for it. :D  
**

**The next update will not take as long, I promise, and I would really appreciate it if you all left me a review. :)**

**Also, in case you were interested, the sequel to "Starting Over" has taken a back seat. I want to complete this story before I even begina another, as I have two stories that need updating right now. So, if you are waiting for the sequel, please be patient. :) Thank you. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! Woo-Hoo! :D :P **

**Hope you guys like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts  
**

* * *

**8 Simple Rules**

By: MonkeyGirlxoxo

_"Exams"_

* * *

"I can't take this anymore!" Kairi called out in frustration. She closed her textbook angrily and lay back on my bed. We had been studying for the last three hours for our Math Exam. Our school had started the semester 2 exams since last Thursday, and since then six days have passed. This Math exam was my last exam for this semester, my last exam for grade 11 really.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the same story for my redheaded friend. All Social Science courses held their exams, and excluding Math, all of Kairi's semester 2 classes were under that Science category. This meant that in the next two days Kairi would be writing three exams. And as for our math exam? That started in an hour.

I looked over the rim of my textbook and saw my best friend sprawled out on my bed. She lay on her back, her red strands resting on my bed sheets around her head in a very unkempt manner. Her eyes were focused on the ceiling, the textbook next to her completely abandoned. U closed my textbook and placed it on my desk. Then I got up from my office chair and walked towards my bed. "Kai," I said sitting down next to her, "You can't give up. You're smart, you'll do great!" I gave her a huge grin and I saw her eyes flicker away from the ceiling to focus on my face.

She sighed, "Easy for you to say." She said as she used her elbows to raise herself. Her hair, that looked messy only a few moments before, fell neatly around her face now. That was one of the advantages of having straight hair, it never seemed to get messy or out of place. The strands would always fall right back to where they belonged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her, "You're smart too."

"But not as smart as you." Kairi said sitting up properly. "You always get 90% on everything."

I scratched the back of my head. It's true, I did get marks like that, but it was because I always tried my best. "Yeah," I agreed, "But you always get 85%." Even if she wanted to deny it, that was another good mark.

"Nams," Kairi said slowly, "You know that-"But before she could finish her thought her phone started to beep from her pocket.

"This conversation is over." I said as she looked down at her pocket, "Now just answer your phone." With that said I got up from my bed and walked back to my seat. I plopped down and opened my textbook once more, but my eyes drifted back to look at Kairi. I wondered who she was talking to.

Then Kairi giggled, which answered my question. Kairi only used that 'bell-like' laugh with one person: Sora. We haven't seen the twins in a while, since both Sora and Roxas were busy with their own exams.

"Hey sweetie!" She said happily into the phone. "How's everything?" She started to rock back on forth as she talked to her boyfriend; she always got excited when she talked to him. Suddenly, the smile on her face fell, "Yeah, Nams and I are writing an exam in a little while. We're just doing some last minute studying."

I let my eyes linger for a few more moments, and then I started to look at my textbook again. I really needed to take the next few minutes to study; Kairi and I would have to leave soon. When Kairi finished talking to Sora, she seemed in an overall better mood. She picked up her textbook and started to study again. I don't know how he does it, but Sora always puts her back on track.

After about another twenty minutes of studying, I threw my book down. "That's it." I said getting up of my seat, "We're taking a break." I told the redhead on the bed. "Come on, let's go get something to eat downstairs."

Kairi looked up at me and nodded, "Sure. That sounds pretty good." She got off the bed and together we walked down the hallway and downstairs into the kitchen. She took a seat behind the counter and let out a long tired sigh. Studying always took a lot out of her. I walked over to the fridge and opened the door, a pleasant cool air greeting me. I took out a bottle of water and slide it over the counter over to my best friend. Then I closed the fridge and opened the freezer, where I took out a sea-salt ice cream Popsicle. It was sort of my tradition: Eating sea salt ice cream before my last exam.

Don't question it; it was just something I did.

"Do you think we'll do okay?" Kairi asked me.

I looked over at her and titled my head to the side. "What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"In the exams." She said as she started to twirl the water bottle in her hands, "Do you think we'll do okay?"

I wasn't used to this: Kairi being serious. She was always so energetic and loud, whenever she got serious it meant that she was afraid. I know that she was nervous for the exam, but not to this extent.

"Kai, you studied as hard as you can." I said, "That's the nest you can do. When we go in, write the exam to the best of your ability, answer the questions the way you think you should. That's all you can do." I smiled at her. "Don't worry, okay?"

Kairi nodded, "You're right. I studied as much as I can." She looked at me, "I'll do fine."

I smiled at her again. Just then, Daddy walked into the kitchen. He made his way to the counters next to the sink and poured himself some coffee that had remained in the coffee maker this morning from breakfast.

"Hey, Daddy." I greeted him, and then I took another lick at my ice cream.

"Hello Sweetie." He said taking a sip from his mug. Then he turned to Kairi, "Hello Kairi."

"Hey, Mr. Strife." She said with a smile.

Daddy turned back to look at me, "Naminé, there was something I needed to tell you." He took another sip from his mug, as if he was waiting for me to say something.

"Um, okay." I said confused. Why was Dad waiting for me to speak when he was the one with something to say, "What is it?"

"I've been thinking, and I don't want you dating Roxas until the concert." He said bluntly.

I just stared at my father for a moment. "What?"

"Well, you're writing exams, and he may be a distraction." Daddy said, "Just wait a few weeks until you go on another date with him."

"Dad! Today is my _last _exam!" I said in frustration, "He's not going to be distracting me from anything!"

"Just wait until the concert please" He continued, "That means the seventh rule will come with the concert, not the eighth. Do I make myself clear?"

I narrowed my eyes a bit, "Very clear, Dad." I said with a bit of an edge.

Fortunately, Daddy didn't seem to pick up on my sudden attitude. "Good." He said with a small smile, and then he walked out of the kitchen, taking yet another sip from his mug.

I waited a few moments after he left, just in case he wanted to come back, and then I let out a small growl, "I can't believe him!" I threw my finished Popsicle stick in the garbage and then banged my fist against the counter, "This is past ridiculous now!"

"Nams," Kairi said from across the counter, "Don't worry. It's just two more dates, okay?" She sounded sorry for me, as if she knew exactly how tiresome these rules were getting.

"He just keeps on adding new rules!" I let out, "It's so annoying!"

"What's annoying, Duckie?" Uncle Zack said walking into the kitchen. He held his car keys in one hand. He was supposed to drop Kairi and me to school for the exam. I guess it was time to leave.

I looked at my Uncle and walked around the counter, "It's nothing Uncle Zack." I said as casually as I can. I didn't want to bother him with my problems. I smiled at him and then scratched the back of my head, "Are we leaving now?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered. However, I could tell from the look on his face that this discussion wasn't over.

Before he could question me further I walked into the front foyer, Kairi close behind me. Since the summer wasn't too far away, the weather was pretty nice outside. I was able to go outside in just my white caprice and my short sleeved red plaid button shirt. I slipped on my matching red converse and then walked outside, the smell of summer in the air. After patting my pockets to confirm that my phone was there I walked down the front steps of my porch and onto the driveway. When Uncle Zack and Kairi came he unlocked his black Mustang by pressing a button on his car keys. I slipped in the passenger seat next to my Uncle, and Kairi took a seat in the back. Soon enough we were pulling out of the driveway.

For the first few minutes of the ride we all sat quietly, but then Uncle Zack let out a sigh. "Duckie, tell me what's bothering you."

I turned my head away from looking out the window and stared at my Uncle. "It's Daddy." I said. "He's not letting me go on a date with Roxas until the concert."

"Did he say why?" Uncle Zack asked giving me a sideways glance.

"No." I said with a small shake of my head, "And it's getting really annoying. All of these dumb rules." I crossed my arms.

"That's Cloud alright." Uncle Zack said with a small chuckle.

"What?" I asked.

"Making more rules to try and make this rules game of his last." He explained. "Your Dad is just trying to make this last as long as it can."

"Why?" I questioned, "This stupid game of his stinks."

"Knowing Cloud, he's probably worried about how far Roxas got. I mean, he's got six rules already right?" Uncle Zack said, "And he hasn't broken any rules yet. Your Dad is probably a bit annoyed with how well Roxas was able to put up with everything."

"And that's why he isn't letting Roxas and I go on a date until the concert. So that Roxas and I will have to go on another date after for the last rule?"

"Bingo." Uncle Zack said with a nod, "Maybe your Dad needs a bit more time to think of some more outrageous rules." We reached a red light, "Take this new rule as a compliment." He said turning to look at me, "He thinks you guys might really get through his little game." Uncle Zack smiled.

I nodded, processing everything my Uncle just told me. "That makes sense." I agreed, "In a freaky way." I added, "Thanks."

The red light turned green, and Uncle Zack pulled into my school. "No problem Duckie," He stopped the car in front of the entrance of the school, "Good luck you guys!"

I smiled at my uncle and then opened the car door. I stepped outside and closed the door behind me. When Kairi got out Uncle Zack drove away. I watched his car pull out of the school, and then my best friend and I headed for the front doors.

"Your Uncle is pretty smart." Kairi said with a smile.

I turned to look at her and smiled, "I know. He can read my Dad like an open book."

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

The exam wasn't that hard. Maybe it was because I studied so much, but I was able to finish with about half an hour to spare. I sat outside of the room playing around with my phone as I waited for Kairi to walk outside. After about ten minutes of waiting I heard the sound of her heels on the tiled floor, and I was standing before she even came out of the door.

Together we walked outside of the school, talking about how we thought the exam was. Kairi didn't have any major problems with any of the questions, which was good; I really wanted her to do well. When we were out of the school's front doors we were about to start walking home, but a voice stopped us.

"Man! You two are smart! You finished with time to spare!"

We didn't have to turn around to know who that was, and Kairi let out a small squeal in delight. She turned around and ran towards her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around him as soon as he was close enough. I saw Roxas standing a few feet behind his brother, his hands stuck in his pockets.

I smiled and then ran to him, embracing him as soon as I got to him. I hadn't seen him in a while; it was great to feel his arms around me again. When I pulled away I kissed him firmly on the lips and then took his hand, walking towards Kairi and Sora.

"I mean, I use all the time the teachers give me when I'm writing an exam." Sora continued his thought from before. He had his arm wrapped around Kairi's small waist.

"That's because you need all the time you can get." Roxas told his brother in a playful tone. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked looking between their faces. "You didn't have an exam today, did you?"

Roxas shook his head, "I'm actually done my exams. Finished yesterday."

"And my last exam is tomorrow." Sora stated. "We just came to spend the rest of the day with our ladies." He gave us a silly grin, and Kairi giggled from his behavior.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Roxas asked looking at me and Kairi.

"I don't really know." I said, "But before we do anything I should probably call home, just so that they'll know where I am."

"That's a good idea." Kairi agreed, "We don't need your Dad to have anything to argue about. Once he knows where you are, everything should be fine."

I nodded and then took out my phone. I dialed my home number and held my cellular device up to rest against my ear. The phone rang about four times before Squall answered.

"Hey," I greeted my brother on the other end of the line, "Squall, can you just tell Mom and Dad that I won't be coming home until maybe six o'clock?"

"How come?" My oldest brother questioned, "Are you and Kairi going to go somewhere?"

"Yeah, with Roxas and Sora." I said, "They were waiting for our exam to finish. We'll just going to spend the rest of the day with them."

"Okay." Squall sounded a bit tense, "Since it's twelve o 'clock you guys should probably eat something before you plan to go anywhere though."

"Alright, we'll probably go to the mall then. I have my money."

"And Naminé," Squall said, "Don't forget to be careful."

I smiled, "Don't worry, I will be. And if anything happens, I'll call you."

"That's good, then." Squall said, his voice sounding a bit more relaxed now. "I'll tell Mom and Dad where you are. Have fun Nams."

"Thanks, and I will."

"Bye."

"Bye Squall." I pulled the phone away from my ear and then put it back in my pocket.

"So, we're eating first?" Roxas asked with a smile.

"Yup, if that's cool with you guys." I said.

"That's fine." Sora said, "That will also give us some more time to think about what we want to do for the rest of the day."

"God point, honey!" Kairi said pecking him on the cheek.

Sora turned a deep shade of scarlet, and then he took Kairi's hand in his. Then he started to lead us across the road to the mall.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

We all sat around a rectangular table, Roxas and I on one side, Kairi and Sora on the other. We had all bought our food already, the table filled with burgers, Chinese food and some fries. We were still debating where we wanted to go after finishing our lunch, and so far we had no ideas.

"I still suggest that we go to Chuck E. Cheeses." Sora said taking a sip of his water.

Roxas looked at his brother, "For the eighth time Sora, no one else wants to go there." He said roughly. Usually I would stop Roxas from using such a mean tone, but that's all Sora had been suggesting for the last fifteen minutes, even though after he first thought of the idea we all shot it down.

"Honey, try and think of another place, okay?" Kairi said patting his arm gently.

Sora sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Fine. But I don't see any of you guys trying to help decide where we should go."

I played with the straw in my juice. "How about the park?" I asked. "We haven't really gone there in a while."

Kairi nodded, "That's true!" She said, "We always used to hang out there when we were smaller. After we turned thirteen I think we started to believe we were too cool to go there or something."

Roxas chuckled, "Us? Cool? Since when?"

Sora snapped his fingers, "Valid point, brother."

"So, we'll go there then?" I asked sipping my juice.

"I think we should." Kairi said as she started to bounce in her seat. "It will be so exciting!"

"Okay, Kai." Sora told his girlfriend. "We'll go, but please stop bouncing. We don't want your food coming back up."

I couldn't help but smile, Sora was always looking out for her. He was such a sweetie. I turned to look at the blond next to me, and was surprised to see that he was already staring at me. "What?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious. "I have something between my teeth don't I?" I lifted my right hand up to block my mouth.

Roxas chuckled again, "No there's nothing on your face." He told me, "I just missed you, that's all."

My lips turned up in a smile and I could feel my cheeks flush, "I missed you too."

Roxas leaned towards me and kissed my gently on the nose, then his lips met mine for the second time that day. I brought my hands up to wrap around his neck and I scooted closer to him on the bench we were sharing.

"Really you two?" Sora asked from the other side of the table.

I pulled away from Roxas and started to lean against my boyfriend's chest, my head resting in the small space of his neck.

"Give me a break Sora." Roxas said resting his chin on my head, "I haven't seen her in a while."

Sora sighed, "Okay, fine." He said, "But I don't want to hear any comments from you two when I kiss my lady."

"Sora," I said looking at him, "We never make comments about you and Kairi."

Sora listened to this and remained quiet for a moment, "That's a good point." He said at last.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed, "Stop it!" The red head raised her hands to cover her face. Her boyfriend was trying to splash her with water from the fountain that stood tall in the middle of the park.

Sora threw another handful of water at her, and just as he was about to scoop up some more water a woman who looked about the age of forty passed by and shook her head at him, clearing her throat a little too loudly.

A definite sign that she thought that we were being loud and crazy.

Maybe this was why we never came back to the park.

Sora looked at the woman and then stood very tall. He took Kairi's hand in his and began to walk away from the woman. Roxas and I followed in suit and we made our way to a bench that sat near a tree.

The park was a very nice place. Besides the fountain in the middle of the concrete area, the park had benches, an ice cream man and a lush green area for children to run around in, picnic, or just lie down in, and with the sun high in the sky and a cool breeze the whole area just seemed more comfortable.

"That woman was mean." Sora pouted. He shrank back in his seat, "I wasn't even here for five minutes and I already annoyed someone."

"It's okay baby." Kairi said, "Just have fun. What are we doing sitting around anyway?" She looked at all of us as she said this, "Let's go and play!" She jumped off the bench, pulled Sora up and then ran out onto the grass with her boyfriend. She let go of his hand and quickened her pace, creating space between Sora and herself. She turned around to look at the brunette and a giggle escaped her lips. Just then, Sora sprinted towards her, and when he got to her he picked her up and spun her around in his arms. Then the two collapsed to the grassy ground, laughing and wrapped in each other's arms.

I sighed and leaned against the blond next to me. "I'm so glad my exams are over." I said softly as I closed my eyes.

I felt Roxas wrap his arm around me and I snuggled in closer to him, breathing in his scent. I heard him sigh as well.

"It's relaxing." He agreed. "And now we can spend more time together. It's summer after all."

I smiled, "Yeah. That sounds great." Just then I remembered what Daddy had told me that morning, and the smile left my face. "Roxas, you should know something." I said opening my eyes. I looked up at him and he nodded, telling me to continue. "Daddy said that this concert has to be our seventh date. We can't have any before it."

Roxas just looked at me, and then he turned his attention to the sky. "That's alright." He said at last, "That gives me more time."

"More time?" I questioned, "More time for what?"

"For planning our eighth date." He said fixing his gaze on me once more. "I want it to be perfect."

"Roxas." I said looking at him. My cheeks flushed and I pecked him gently. "You know you don't have to do anything drastic." I said, "Just being together is good."

Roxas smiled, "Yeah, but I want this to be special." He told me, "After that date your dad would _actually _consider me your boyfriend. It's a big deal." He sighed, "It's really important."

"Well, if that's what you want." I said. "But don't push yourself too hard, okay?"

"I won't." Roxas said with a smile, "Don't worry."

He leaned down and kissed me again. Just then, I felt a shiver go down my spine, and it wasn't because of Roxas. Water was hitting me from my left. I pulled away from Roxas in shock of the cold liquid, and saw that he was soaked as well. I turned to my left and found Kairi and Sora standing there, the brunette holding a hose in his hands with a silly grin on his face.

_Where did he even get that?_

I turned to look at Roxas, and saw that he was just as confused as me. He looked at me, "Nams." He said calmly, "Where did they get that hose?"

I shrugged and pulled my damp hair to rest on one side of my shoulder, "I have no idea." I replied. "But I do know that those two know **exactly **how to ruin a moment."

* * *

**Just a casual day for the teens, nothing too hectic. :P **

**And I am very sorry that this update took so long. My teachers really enjoyed giving me work. -.- **

**In addition to that, I got a new phone (the Blackberry Torch :D) and my siblings and I currently got hooked on Gundam 00, so I was busy watching that. :P  
**

**The next chapters are going to have a bit of drama, as the story will soon be coming to a close, so everyone be on the lookout for that! :) **

**Thanks again to everyone who has supported this story. It really means a lot to me! :D **

* * *

**Also, if you guys are interested in following me on tumblr, the link below will take you to my blog. :) I'm update saying how my stories are going every now and then. :) If you are interessted, just take the spaces out in the URL. :) **

**ht tp:/c hi lltu rtl es.t umb m/**

**Also, my friend roxasXnamine-ftw has a pretty nice blog as well. :) Si if you are interessted in checking that out, follow the following URL. Again, just close the spaces. :) **

**ht tp:/k eyblad ereso blr.c om/**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14 :) **

**Where the drama begins *dramatic music* :P**

* * *

**8 Simple Rules**

By MonkeyGirlxoxo

_"The Concert"_

* * *

Today was the big day, July 10th, the day of the Demi Lovato Concert. I was currently scrambling around my room in excitement, trying to make sure that I had everything I needed. The concert started at seven o'clock, and right now it was five. We wanted to leave the house in the next fifteen minutes, and so I was doing a last minute run. I had taken a shower about twenty minutes ago so that I would be clean and fresh, and then I threw on a pair of jeans and a simple white V-neck t-shirt. I wanted to be comfortable, I mean, I was going to be in a crowded stadium for at least three hours.

I quickly walked towards my desk and picked up my houses keys. I stuffed them in my pocket and then went through a mental list in my head. I had my watch, my cell phone, my Hogwarts dog-tag and now my house keys. I think that was everything. I sighed and then grabbed my denim jacket that lay on my bed. After the jacket was in my left hand I walked out of my room, closing the door behind me, and made my way downstairs. As I walked down the staircase I could hear Demyx and Uncle Zack rushing to get ready from their separate rooms as well.

When I got to the living room I put my jacket on and then walked into the front foyer. I had left my neon green converse there, and I slipped them on. Then I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. After pouring myself a tall cup of water I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time.

5:07pm

I put the cup down and started to look through my texts. I looked through my conversations, searching for my boyfriend's tab.

**To: Roxas**

**From: Naminé**

_Hey, hurry up. We have to leave soon, you don't wanna be late. That won't end well with Daddy. _

I pressed send and then slipped my phone back in my pocket. I then downed the rest of my drink and put the glass into the sink. I walked back out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Demyx and Uncle Zack were now waiting. They both had the same idea as me, and so they dressed in casual attire. Demyx was in some jeans and wore a black hoodie with the number nine on it. Uncle Zack was wearing a short sleeved muscle shirt with some jeans. Demyx looked up from his position on the couch when I entered the room.

"This is so exciting NéNé!" He called happily.

I smiled at my brother, "Yeah." I agreed with a small nod. I glanced at the clock in the room and frowned. It was now 5:10pm. Where were they?

"Duckie, where are you friends?" Uncle Zack asked as he spun his car keys on his index finger. "Aren't we supposed to be leaving in five minutes?"

"Yup," I said popping the 'P'. "We are. I have no idea where they could be." I plopped down in the loveseat, my head in my hands.

"Don't worry Duckie." Uncle Zack said, "They'll be here soon. I'm sure of it."

I heard footsteps coming downstairs, and soon enough Squall was standing in the room with us. "Aren't Sora and the others supposed to come?" He questioned.

I nodded.

"Oh." He said awkwardly. "Well, uh-"

But he couldn't continue speaking because just then there was a knock on the door. I jumped out of my seat and practically ran into the foyer, pulling the door open in a rush.

"Whoa!" Sora said playfully, "Calm down there Nams!" He chuckled and walked into my house, his redheaded girlfriend right behind him. Roxas walked towards me and stood in the doorway.

"Couldn't wait to see me, huh?" He said teasingly. He held his phone up in one hand, showing me the text message I had sent him only a few minutes before.

"I thought you guys were gonna be late." I said in defense. I let him inside and then closed the door. We then walked into the living, where Daddy and Mom had now joined us. Sora and Kairi stood at the back of the room, and Roxas and I made our way to the loveseat. Daddy stood in the middle of the room, his arms crossed.

"Hello Roxas." He said.

Roxas nodded, "Hello Mr. Strife."

"So, today is rule seven" My father asked.

"I believe so, Sir." Roxas said with a nod of his head.

"I really didn't expect him to get this far." Daddy said softly. I wasn't sure if he had wanted to say that aloud or not, but everyone in the room had heard it. For a moment the living room was dead quiet, and I saw Sora trying to hold back a chuckle. Uncle Zack as also trying to control his laughter, but I saw the corner of his mouth twitch up into a smile.

"Sir." Roxas said politely to my Dad. "I don't mean to be rude, but we need to be at the concert for a set time." I could hear the smile in his voice as well, and to be honest, I was surprised that he hadn't been offended by Daddy's words.

Dad's head shot up to face Roxas, his face hard. "Listen, Roxas." He said seriously. "You can tell me to hurry up, but you can never tell that to my daughter, are we clear?"

Roxas nodded, shock written all over his face. "Of course, Sir. I understand."

"Good." Dad nodded, "So if she is ever running late getting ready, I expect no comments from you. That is all." With that said Daddy started to walk to the staircase.

"Umm, Daddy?" I called.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He turned to look at me.

"Was that the seventh rule?"

Daddy looked at me, and then Roxas. "Yes it was." He said. "You can go now."

"Alright!" Demyx exclaimed happily getting up from the couch.

The six of us going to the concert left the living room and went to the front foyer. Everyone started to put on their jackets and shoes, and when we were about to leave Daddy walked in.

"I just have one more request before you all leave." He said looking at each of our faces.

"Sure Mr. Strife." Kairi said with a smile as she looped her arm through Sora's. "What is it?"

"Can Zack drive with Demyx, Roxas and Naminé? And you two drive in a separate car?" He asked, "I just want to make sure that Naminé is with her family."

The redhead looked a bit disappointed. The original plan was for Sora, Roxas, Kairi and I to drive in Sora's car and for Demyx and Uncle Zack to drive in another, but Kairi nodded in agreement to the new arrangement. "That's alright Mr. Strife. We understand." She smiled at him one last time and then walked through the front doors with Sora.

I gave Dad one last kiss on the cheek and then followed my best friends outside.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

The car ride wasn't bad, it was just long. We ended up arriving at the stadium at six o'clock, an hour before the concert. Uncle Zack said that since my extended curfew for tonight was two o'clock in the morning, we should try and be in the cars to leave by midnight. We had all agreed to the plan, and before we went into the stadium we also decided that we would all meet outside by a particular lamp-post after the concert, just in case we got separated from one another in the crowd. The lamp post wasn't really anything special, it was just different from the others along the sidewalk because it had a large red stripe across the middle, making it easy to differentiate from the rest.

The crowds surrounding the stadium were huge, and also very loud. Fans were holding homemade signs, and some were wearing special Demi Lovato clothing. All of the excitement outside of the stadium only built to mine, and before I knew it I was jumping up and down.

"Nams," Roxas chuckled trying to stop me from bouncing. "Calm down. Save some of that energy for the concert."

I looked at him and gave the blond a toothy grin. "I can't help it!" I explained, "I'm so excited!" I turned to look at the others, and sure enough Kairi, Demyx and Uncle Zack were getting just as excited at me.

"I know that you're excited." Roxas replied, "Bu t I just don't want you to use all your energy before the concert and get tired when you're actually inside the stadium enjoying the show."

I turned back to Roxas. "Don't worry." I said smiling, "I won't get tired." I wrapped my arms around him and started to sway. "Besides," I said looking up at his eyes, "Even if I get tired you'll carry me out." I joked.

Roxas shrugged, "I'm not too sure about that. It will take a lot of effort." He said with a playful smile.

I pulled away from him and smacked him gently on the side. "Not funny." I said with a pout turning my back to him.

I heard him chuckle and I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "You know I'm joking." Then I felt his head next to mine, and then his lips by ear. "I love you." He then kissed my cheek.

I turned my head to face him, "I love you too." And then I connected my lips with his.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

When the doors opened, the crowds went absolutely crazy. I mean, sure I was super excited as well, but these people were like animals. They ran towards the doors, practically pushing people in front of them aside. It took a lot of effort for our group of six to stay together, but we managed and once we all got our tickets stamped everything cooled down. There was still another thirty minutes before the concert, so Uncle Zack decided to go with Demyx to try and find some official merchandise to buy. Sora and Kairi wanted to go and get some popcorn, and Roxas and I decided that we would go to the seats. The others were supposed to meet us there in the next ten minutes, so we weren't too worried.

Roxas and I found the seats easily enough, and so we sat down and relaxed. We had a pretty good view. We were in about the twentieth row, not including ground seats, so we weren't too far back, but we weren't super close to the stage either. The two seats next to Roxas would be where Sora and Kairi sit, and the two sits in front of me were Uncle Zack and Demyx's.

Soon enough, Kairi and Sora joined us, a large bag of popcorn in the brunette's hands. He sat down next to his brother and started to talk to his girlfriend. I just rested my head on Roxas' shoulder, waiting for my uncle and brother to arrive. After about ten minutes of waiting they finally joined us, and their hands were full of merchandise.

"What did you buy?" I asked in amazement.

"Four posters, three books, seven bracelets and two t-shirts." Demyx said simply. He started to place their new items under their seats, but luckily everything was wrapped in plastic so they didn't get dirty.

"You guys are something else." I said with a small shake of my head, but Demyx just shrugged it off.

After that, the lights began to dim, and the crowds went wild. There was clapping, and chanting an overall excitement. People were already starting to stand out of their seats, even though no music had started to play. Kairi and I both got out of our seats, both of us joining in on the chant.

"DEMI! DEMI!" We said over and over. Sora was clapping to the beat from his seat, and Roxas was tapping his foot.

Just then, two spotlights started to pass over the walls of the stadium, running over almost every person in the crowd at least once, and then they both suddenly focused on the stage in the middle of the stadium, and the stage started to fog. A trap door opened from the bottom of the stage floor, and the crowds started to scream even louder, Kairi and I included, and Demi Lovato started to come out of the ground.

Soon enough both Roxas and Sora were on their feet next to us clapping along with the crowd.

The drums roared, and the guitar started to pick up the melody. Soon enough we could tell that she would be opening with "Here We Go Again" and Demi started to sing.

We danced and sang along, screaming the lyrics at the top of our lungs. Uncle Zack and Demyx were having a blast as well, jumping and singing, screaming "We love you Demi" maybe every ten seconds. When the first song came to an end, everyone clapped and Demi, at the front of her stage, waved to the crowd.

"Thank you!" She called into the microphone. "How's everyone doing tonight?" She asked louder.

The crowds screamed.

"That's great!" She laughed, "Okay everyone, let's start another song!" And her band got straight to work.

It was amazing. Listening to her perform song after song live. Nothing could really compare to it. Time passed, and we had listened to ten, eleven maybe twelve songs. I sat down next to Roxas, a bit tired from all the screaming I had been doing. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and pulled me close. I snuggled into his side, listening to Demi finish off another song.

"You okay?" He whispered. Or at least it sounded like a whisper with everyone screaming around us.

I nodded, "Yeah. Just a bit tired."

He brushed my bangs away from my forehead and kissed my head lightly.

"Okay everyone." I heard Demi tell the crowd. "We're gonna slow things down a bit." I watched her move to the back of the stage and grab her guitar and a stool. She dragged the stool to the front of the stage and slung her guitar over her shoulders. After taking a seat, she repositioned the microphone and began to strum away at her guitar. The crowd quieted down, and she took that as her cue to continue. "_Before I fall, too fast. Kiss me quick, make it last_."

Roxas pulled me a bit closer, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I saw that Sora was hugging Kairi from the corner of my eye and I smiled. Then I turned to look at Demyx and Uncle Zack, who both surprised me because they were looking at me and Roxas. I blushed when I realized what they were doing, but both of them just laughed and turned around in their seats to watch Demi on the stage. I closed my eyes and breathed in Roxas' scent, enjoying his arms around me and the music playing in my ears.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

When the concert came to an end, we were all really sad. It was about eleven o'clock in the night, and even though we were all a bit tired, we didn't want her to stop singing. We stayed in our seats until she disappeared from the stage, and then we got up. Struggling through the crowds to try and get out of the stadium. Roxas and I got carried away in the crowd, first loosing Uncle Zack and Demyx, then Sora and Kairi. Luckily, it only took us about twenty minutes in all of the rush to go to the lamp post, and surprisingly, we were the first ones there. Uncle Zack and Demyx were the next to appear, each of their hands full with their new things, and after another then minutes of waiting Sora and Kairi showed up. It was about eleven forty five now.

"Okay kids." Uncle Zack said, "We should start heading back to the cars." Everyone nodded. "Sora," He said turning to the brunette, "Do you remember where you parked your car?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah. Kai and I will go there, and we can meet right here." He said nodding towards the lamp post. "Whoever comes first just pull over to the side. Then we'll drive back to your house for the night."

Uncle Zack nodded, "Good plan."

We then went to the parking area, which was pretty much a four story building made for parking cars. We had parked on the second floor, so we climbed two flights of stairs and then walked in the car park, searching for our car. When we eventually found the black jaguar we put all of Demyx and Uncle Zack's bags in the trunk and then we got inside, Roxas and I in the back, Demyx in shotgun and Uncle Zack behind the wheel. He started the car and we pulled away, but there was serious traffic. We ended up staying in the building for maybe ten minutes and when we got to the lamp post, Sora and Kairi were waiting for us. Uncle Zack honked the horn and Sora started to drive down the road, headed for home.

**~~Kingdom Heart~~~**

Sometime during the drive, I knocked out, but when I woke up I knew from the scenery outside my window that we were at least a half hour away from home. We were still stuck in some nasty traffic. I looked down at my watch and my eyes widened; it was one forty five in the morning.

"Uncle Zack!" I said quickly.

"I know, Duckie." He said a bit worried. "I know."

I turned to look at Roxas and saw that he was just as freaked out as me. I reached for his hand and squeezed it. He turned away from the window and locked his blue eyes with mine.

"We'll make it." I said softly. I leaned towards him and kissed one. When I pulled away he nodded.

"Yeah." Uncle Zack said from the front. "We will." With that said he hit the gas, and we soared down the highway.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

I didn't want to look at my watch anymore, and so I took it off and put it in my pocket. When we pulled into our driveway Sora's car wasn't there yet. I was guessing he just got pulled back in traffic, but that wasn't my biggest problem right now. Uncle Zack swerved into the driveway, and I opened my door before the car even stopped. We all ran out of the jaguar, Uncle Zack locking it behind him as we ran up the porch steps. Demyx pulled out his house keys and quickly opened the door, Roxas and I running in right after him, but it was too late.

Daddy was standing in the middle of the foyer, his arms crossed. I made myself look at the clock on the wall, and I felt my heart sink.

Two forty five.

I then looked back at my father, and I saw that his eyes were focused on Roxas. The room was completely silent.

"You're late." My father said.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Tell me in a review? :P**

**And guess what everyone? Updates are going to be extremely faster now! Not only because the summer is coming up, but because I just got a laptop! :D So, I will be able to write more. :) **

**Again, thank you all to have supported this story. A special thanks to ShadowSpooky who came and reviewed every single chapter! :) **

**Review please! :D**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 everybody! :)**

* * *

**8 Simple Rules**

By MonkeyGirlxoxo

_"House Arrest"_

* * *

"You're late."

We all stood frozen in place. Demyx, who was standing in front of me, moved to the side, unsure of what to do. I took Roxas' hand in mine and turned to look at him. He was already staring at me, his blue eyes telling me that he thought this wouldn't end well. I squeezed his hand, trying to comfort him, and then I released my grip from him and walked towards my father.

"Daddy, I can explain." I started. "We left as early as we could, and we about two hours to get home, but the traffic was horrible!"

"Naminé, that doesn't stop you from being late." He said. "And you know bringing you home after curfew is breaking the first rule I gave Roxas." He moved his eyes to look at the spiky blond behind me, "And you know what I told you would happen if you broke a rule."

"Daddy-" My voice started to crack.

"Naminé, you knew this would happen if a rule was broken." Daddy said. His tone was so level, so normal that it almost made me think that he was expecting this to happen tonight, and I started to feel anger build inside of me.

"Cloud, you can't blame the kids!" Uncle Zack said walking towards my father. He gently moved me aside so that I was standing next to Roxas again, and I reached for my boyfriend's hand desperately, knowing that this would probably be the last time in a while that I would be able to hold him. "I was the one driving!"

Daddy turned to look at his best friend, "Zack, that has nothing to do with that fact that they are-"

"But it is the reason that they are late, Cloud!" Uncle Zack's voice was rising now, "I was the driver! Not Roxas! He couldn't control how fast we were driving! That was all me, don't you get it?"

It was about then that Mom and Squall walked into the foyer, both of them wearing looks of confusion on their faces.

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't change the fact that they are late." Daddy said looking at the ground.

"Is that what this is about?" Mom asked gently looking from face to face in the room. Her eyes landed on Daddy last, "Cloud, it isn't their fault that they're home a bit late. I'm sure of it." She reached out and placed her hand lightly on Daddy's arm.

Daddy looked back up and his eyes met Roxas'. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes.

"Roxas, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. And you cannot date my daughter any longer."

The room went silent again, and I brought my free hand up to my face to block my mouth. I started to cry, and I wasn't trying to hide it one bit. My shoulders started to rack up and down, and I let out great sobs. I felt Roxas wrap his arms around me, trying to comfort me, but then I saw Daddy's eyes on us, and Roxas pulled away from me. This only caused me to cry even more.

"Dammit Cloud!" Uncle Zack shouted in aggravation. "Why are you being so difficult! Why can't you just let her be happy? Why are you making this so hard for her?"

I heard the front door open, and I knew that Kairi and Sora had now joined us. They were probably confused, looking from person to person in the room in search for an explanation, but no one was paying them attention. Everyone was focused on Daddy and Uncle Zack.

"I made it clear from the start Zack!" Daddy yelled, "I told them if they broke a rule it would be over! They understood the consequences!"

"Oh my God." I heard Sora say from behind me. I heard his footsteps and soon enough he was standing next to Roxas, trying to see if his brother was okay. Then I heard Kairi's shoes on the wooden floor and soon enough she was standing next to me. She saw that I was crying, and she started to push some of my loose strands of hair away from my face. She rubbed my arm, trying to calm me down, but my sobs only grew louder.

"You just don't want her to get a boyfriend!" Uncle Zack said. "You're just scared for her to grow up Cloud!"

"She understood, Zack! She understood all of these rules!" Daddy said pointing towards me.

That's when I lost it. How could my father believe that I would agree with his plans? "No!" I screamed, entering myself in this argument. "I don't understand!"

Daddy turned to look at me with wide eyes. "Naminé." He said softly.

"I don't understand why I need rules to have a boyfriend!" I screamed, "I don't understand why you are constantly mean to him whenever he comes to pick me up when he's only been polite to you!" I saw my mother starting to walk towards me. "But what I really don't understand is why you're trying so hard to end my relationship with Roxas!"

I stopped screaming and I was expecting Daddy to shout back at me, but he stayed quiet, and so I took that as a cue to continue.

"Why can't you just let me be happy with him?" I said softer this time. "You've known Roxas for so long, you know what a good guy he is, but you continue to try and find something wrong with him ever since we've started dating, Daddy! I put up with all of your rules because I didn't want to annoy you Dad, but tonight you went overboard! I understand threatening to end our relationship, but actually saying that I can't date him is another matter entirely! It's ridiculous, Dad!" My voice cracked, "And I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you for it."

I was expecting Daddy to realize how horrible and stupid all of this drama he caused really was. I never shouted at my father, stand up to him actually, but now that I did maybe he would stop and try and process what just happened.

"Naminé," My father said, "I'm sorry, but you still aren't allowed to see Roxas anymore."

I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. Did my father still believe that what he was doing was right?

"Honey," Dad started, "I'm-"

"Save it Dad." I said as fresh tears began to fall, "Just save it." I turned around and ran into Roxas' arms. I held onto him as tightly as I could, taking in his scent and remembering the feeling of his arms around me. I didn't know how long I would go without this, and so I wanted to take in as much as I can right now.

"We'll find a way through this." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded into his chest, my tears still running down my cheeks. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He kissed the top of my head and then pulled away. He looked me right in the eyes, and then kissed my nose one last time. He then waved goodbye to everyone and walked out my front door, his brother close behind him.

I watched him leave, and I continued to stare at the door even after he was gone. My tears didn't stop, and I knew that my eyes were red and puffy by now. I turned around and saw my father staring at me.

"Naminé," He said. "This is for the better."

I just stared at him for a moment. Finally, I spoke. "I hate you."

His eyes widened, and his face went pale. I probably broke my father's heart right then and there, but at that moment I didn't care. He had broken my heart minutes before, now we were even. I stormed past him into the living room and then I ran upstairs. I rushed towards my bedroom and collapsed on my bed. I buried my face into my pillow and cried.

A few minutes later I heard my door open, and I lifted my head. I didn't want to talk to my father, I didn't want to see him, but I relaxed a bit when I saw Kairi standing in the doorway. She gave me a weak smile, "Hey." She said sadly.

I tried to reply, but my lips started to tremble and I turned back to drop my head into my pillow. Before I could drop my head though, she was there, right next to me, hugging me and rubbing my back. "I'm so sorry Nams." She whispered in my ear.

I cried into her shoulder and wrapped my arms around my best friend like my life depended on it.

Just then my door opened again, and this time my Mom walked inside. "Sweetheart," She said walking towards me. She sat down on the edge of the bed and I left Kairi to hug my mother. "I'm sorry honey." She stroked my hair and held me close. It was a bit quiet in my room after that, but then I started to hear voices downstairs.

I pulled away from my mother and rubbed my eyes. "What's going on downstairs?" I asked.

"Your brothers and Zack are arguing with your father." Mom explained. "They're all very annoyed with what he did."

I was honestly surprised. "All of them are fighting?"

Kairi nodded, "This is going to take a while to go away Nams." She reached towards me and tucked some of my hair behind my ear.

I turned back towards my mom, "What do you think is going to happen Mom?"

She shook her head, "I don't know sweetheart, but I hope your father comes to his senses."

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

Kairi spent that night with me. She called her mother and explained everything that was going on. Her mom completely understood and said that Kairi could stay over as long as she wanted. Mom brought it the blow up mattress from the linen closet and helped us set up the room for the night. After everything was ready for Kairi, Mom left to go to her own bedroom.

I was tired of crying, and I had a small headache. I grabbed a pair of pyjamas, shorts and a vest, and threw another on Kairi's mattress for her to change into. "I'm going to take a shower." My voice was hoarse, "You can go to bed before I come out if you want."

Kairi shook her head, "I'll wait on you. It's fine."

I went to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I turned the shower on, and let the water fall for a while. I was hoping that the water would help clear my head and hopefully stop me from feeling so down.

I stripped of my clothes and went into the shower, and even though the water was lovely, I didn't feel much better. My headache went away a bit, but I was still just as depressed. When I was done I turned off the water and stepped outside of the shower. I grabbed my towel and dried myself off, then I put my pyjamas on and stepped back into my bedroom.

Kairi was on the phone when I walked in. She was lying down on her mattress, her back to me. I crawled onto my bed and lay down, watching as my friend nodded along to whatever the person on the other side of the line was saying.

"Yeah, things aren't too good here either." Kairi said sadly, "Nam's family is pretty much killing each other over this." She stopped talking and I was guessing that she was listening to what the other person was saying now. "Sora, honey, how's Roxas?" She asked after a few minutes.

I rolled over on my bed and grabbed my pillow. Then I turned back to look at Kairi.

She nodded into the phone, "Oh my…." She said softly. "Sora!" She said a bit louder, "Do something then!" She turned her head to the side and saw me on my bed, her eyes widened. I'm guessing she didn't know that I was here before. "Honey, I'm gonna go, okay?" She said never drifting her eyes from mine. "Love you. Bye." She pulled her phone away from her ear and pressed the end call button.

"What' wrong?" I asked, "Why do you want Sora to do something."

"Oh, that." Kairi said getting up from the mattress, "It's nothing to worry about Nams." She walked towards my bathroom door and gave me the fakest smile I've ever seen.

"Kairi, what is it?" I said.

She sighed and walked towards the bathroom. "Just let me change first, okay?"

I nodded and she disappeared in my bathroom. When she came back outside she sat down in the mattress once more and draped her covers over herself. "Sora said that Roxas isn't coming out of his room." She said at last, "He's apparently in a bit of a depression."

"Is he talking to anyone?" I asked as I started to get ready for bed. I moved the pillows down to the end of the bed, so that I was closer to Kairi. Then I pulled my covers up to my chin, and snuggled into my bed.

"No." Kairi said shaking her head. "He didn't even talk to his mom."

"Oh," I replied. I turned to my side so that Kairi couldn't see me. I felt like I might cry again.

"Naminé," I heard her say softly, "Naminé, don't worry."

"I just can't believe that Dad would actually do this, you know?" I whispered.

"I know." She said. "Nams, what was the last thing Roxas told you?"

I turned back around and saw Kairi staring at me from her position on her mattress. "He said that we would find a way through this."

She nodded, "He's right Naminé, you will. Don't worry, okay?"

I nodded.

"Now, just go to bed, alright? We have no idea what tomorrow will bring."

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

The next morning I got up, brushed my teeth and took a shower. I threw on a pair of jeans and a loose blue shirt. I waited for Kairi to shower and when she was done we went downstairs for breakfast. Surprisingly, we were the last ones there, and that just made everything more awkward.

It seemed as though the drama from last night wasn't solved at all, and my family sat at the dining table together in silence as they ate their breakfast. When I walked in with Kairi, Mom looked up from her plate and smiled at both of us. Everyone else was too busy glaring at my father to say hello. Kairi and I walked into the kitchen and I prepared waffles and syrup for the both of us. When we went back into the dining room we joined everyone at the table.

I started to eat my breakfast calmly. I wasn't even looking at my father, because if I did I knew I would get annoyed. Everything was fine until I heard someone clank their eating utensils against their plate, and me; being the curious person I am turned to see who is was.

Of course it was my father, and he seemed quite pleased that he had grabbed my attention. "Naminé," He said warmly. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"Fine." I said coldly. I turned my attention back to my waffles and started to eat again.

"I was thinking we can all go out today." My father continued, "Maybe we can see that new X-Men movie."

He was acting like nothing happened last night, and quite frankly it was pissing my off.

"No thanks." I said rudely. "I have other plans." I lied.

"Oh," My father said, "Well, what about tomorrow-"

"Just leave her alone, Cloud." Uncle Zack said before taking a spoonful of his cereal.

"Honestly Dad, you don't have to bother her anymore." Squall added.

"I'm not bothering her." Dad defended himself, "I'm just talking to my daughter."

"She's making it pretty obvious she doesn't want to talk to you." Demyx said now.

"That's not true son." Dad said with a shake of his head, "Naminé has nothing to be angry at me for. She wouldn't not want to speak to me."

I looked at my father, "Nothing for me to be angry at you for?" I said through gritted teeth. "You _forbid_ me from dating Roxas yesterday! I think that's _something_ to be angry about!"

"Naminé, are we really back to this?" Dad questioned.

I didn't answer him. I just got up from the table and walked out of the room. I made my way to the foyer and slipped on the first pair of my slippers that I could find. Then I walked out the front door, dismissing the screams I was hearing that were calling out for me to stay.

I walked down the sidewalk, letting my feet lead instead of my head. After a few minutes of walking, I knew where I wanted to go, and so I sped up my pace and turned the next corner. Soon enough I found myself in front of Roxas' house, and I walked up the stairs of his front porch. I rang the doorbell and his mother came to answer the door.

"Naminé!" The brunette called happily. "Oh, it's been a while since I've seen you." She said with a smile. She moved to the side, allowing me entry to her home.

I walked inside and slipped off my slippers, "Yeah." I said with a nod, "It really has been some time since I've seen you and Tidus. How is everything?"

Yuna laughed, "Oh everything is fine." She said kindly, "Well except for Roxas." She added, and the smile fell from her face.

"That's kinda why I came." I said as I started to play with my fingers, "I wanted to talk to him. Is he in his room?"

Yuna nodded, "Yes. You can let yourself up."

"Thanks." I said with a small bow. With that, I left the front of the house and walked up the staircase. When I walked down the hall upstairs I went to Roxas' room, where his door was closed. I knocked once.

"Go away, Sora." I heard Roxas call from the other side of the door. I opened his door and stuck my head inside. There, lying across his bed, was Roxas. "Actually, it's me." I said.

His head shot up, and he looked at me. "Nams!" He got up and walked towards me. He opened the door and pulled me inside, "What are you doing here?"

"I stormed out of my house." I said taking a seat on his bed.

"What?" Roxas questioned. He sat down next to me, and I realized he was in the same clothing as yesterday.

"My house is a mess." I said resting my elbows on my legs. I dropped my head in my hands and explained the situation at home to him.

"Wow." He said when I was done. "Nams," He started, "I'm sorry that I couldn't do much yesterday when your Dad broke us up."

I turned to look at him, "Roxas, I understand. If you spoke to Dad, stood up to him, you would just get in more trouble."

"Yeah, but it sucked." He sighed, "Just standing there, doing nothing."

"Hey, don't worry about it." I said. I lifted one of my hands and ran it through his hair, "We'll find a way through this, you said so yourself."

He closed his eyes, "I just don't know how we're going to do it."

"Me neither." I admitted, "But we have my whole family on our side. We'll think of something." I leaned towards him and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Roxas sighed again, "Naminé, as much as I want you to stay here, you should probably head home."

This time I sighed, "I know."

"By being here, your Dad is just going to get more upset." He said.

"I know." I said again.

"Come on," He said getting up, "I'll walk you out." He extended his hand to me.

I took in mine and got up from his bed. We then walked downstairs to the front door. Roxas lowered his head and kissed me gently. "Bye Nams." He said softly.

"Bye." I whispered back.

Just as I was about to leave, Sora ran down the stairs and tackled me. "Naminé!" He screamed as he hugged me.

"Sora!" I exclaimed in surprise.

The brunette pulled away from me and looked me straight in the eyes, "Are you alright?" He asked. It was then that I remembered his conversation with Kairi the night before. She probably told him about my breakdown.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled.

He smiled back, "That's good." He said happily, "And thanks for getting Roxas out his room."

I turned to look at the spikey blond, "No problem." With that I turned around and walked out their front door. I was heading back for home now; I really had nowhere else to go.

**~~~KingdomHearts~~~**

When I walked through my front door I wasn't too surprised to see everyone in the front foyer, Kairi included. Everyone looked relieved to see me, everyone except for Dad of course.

"Naminé." He said, "You just upped and left?" I could tell he was trying to control his voice. "That is unacceptable."

I just shrugged.

"You're grounded." He said. "For four weeks you cannot leave this house."

I took of my slippers and put them in the closet. "So I can't Roxas." I said looking at my father, "And now, I'm under house arrest." I walked past him into the living area. "So far, this is the worst summer vacation of my life." I walked towards the staircase and walked upstairs to my room.

I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I would probably spend the next four weeks doing exactly this. _Nothing what-so-ever._

* * *

**Okay, so this was Chapter 15, which means we just have 4 left everyone! **

**Naminé got rebellious didn't she? She really just lost it with her father, and so she's showing him how she really feels. **

**It would really mean a lot to me if you guys review for these last few chapters! So please everyone, leave me a review to read! :P **_  
_


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**8 Simple Rules**

By: MonkeyGirlxoxo

_"An Argument"_

* * *

It had been two weeks since my house arrest had started. For the past fourteen days I pretty much stayed in my room. Of course I had to go downstairs to eat, and to the bathroom for obvious reasons, but other than that I never really left my bed. I would listen to my iPod, go on my laptop or read a book. Sometimes I would even just lie down and stare at the ceiling, thinking about how everything had changed so suddenly, but no matter what I did, the time always took forever to pass.

Right now I was lying across my bed, my book lying on the bed in front of me. I was still reading 'This Lullaby' by Sarah Dessen in case you were wondering. I turned the page gently and then brought my left hand up from the mattress to scratch the back of my neck when there was a knock on my door.

I lifted my head from my book and turned to look at the closed doorway as I let out a sigh. I had about three visitors a day. It was always Mom, Uncle Zack or my brothers trying to cheer me up a bit and encourage me to go outside, sometimes Demyx brought in Allison and would try and write a new song or just play a calming melody. Demyx was the person that visited my room the most, so I was expecting to see him when the opened, but instead my mother walked inside the room. She was wearing a pink and white dress, her hands holding a plate filled with brownies. Their delicious smell filled my room quickly, and I soon found myself craving them. My mother sat down on the edge of my bed, waiting for my attention, and so I placed my bookmark in my novel and closed it.

"Hey, Mom." I said with a smile. "Can I get one of those?" I asked pointing towards the brownies.

She smiled, "Of course, honey." She said extending the plate to me, "I made them for you."

"Really?" I asked in shock. "All for me?" I took the first bite of my brownie and brought my second hand up under my chin ready to catch any falling crumbs. "Why?"

My mom just shrugged, "You've been a bit down for a while." She said simply, "I was hoping it might cheer you up."

"Well, you're right, I'm not the happiest I can be right now." I said, "But the brownies did help a bit." I said with a smile.

Mom smiled back and then got up from my bed to place the plate on my desk. Then she came back and sat again, "Naminé, dear, I think we should talk."

I kinda figured that this was coming. "Sure Mom."

"I know you're upset darling, but I think you should spend some more time outside." She said.

"Mom, I can't go outside." I said, "Remember, I'm under house arrest."

"Why don't you want to leave your room?" She questioned, "Do you not want to see your father?"

I looked down at the cover of my book, not wanting to answer her question.

"I see." Mom said, "Well, if that's the case I want you to go over to Kairi's house for the day. Get some fresh air on the way over, and have some fun, rather than sitting down here all day."

I looked up at my Mom, "But what about my house arrest?"

"Don't worry about that sweetheart. You have my permission to go." My mother said smiling. "You also have my permission to see Roxas today if you like." She got up off the bed again to retrieve the brownies.

"Really?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Really." My mother confirmed with a nod.

Then I remembered my Dad, "Wouldn't Dad be annoyed?"

Mom shook her head, "Don't worry about him. Just go out and have some fun today." With that she picked up the brownies and left my room.

I stayed on my bed for a moment, just out of pure shock. That conversation with my mother was completely random. It came out of the blue. When she had said that we needed to talk, I was under the impression that she would try and make me go and talk to my father or something along those lines, but it was a totally different topic.

I got off my bed and placed my book on my bedside table. Then I walked towards my closet and searched through my clothes to try and find something decent to wear. I eventually found a white fitted t-shirt, which I wanted to wear under my denim vest and a pair of some skinny jeans. I carried my clothes into my bathroom and took a quick shower to freshen myself up, then I slipped into my outfit. Before I left my bathroom I took my brush and combed out my hair, making sure that it didn't look too 'bed-heady' and to get out all of the knots. When I was done I grabbed my red converse and phone before running downstairs. Demyx was sitting in the living room watching some TV when I walked in. He looked absolutely shocked to see me.

"Hey." He said with a smile, "You're out of your room!" He said happily. He muted his show and patted the spot next to him on the sofa. I walked towards him and sat down. That's when he realized I was walking with shoes. "Where are you off to?" He asked.

"Mom gave me to permission to go to Kairi's place." I said as I started to lace up my first shoe.

"That's cool." He said cheerfully, "But I thought that you were under house arrest."

"Yeah, so did I." I admitted with a small laugh.

Demyx smiled again. "Well, I won't keep you from going then." He said, "Have fun!"

"Thanks." I replied, "I'll try and be back before six, okay?"

"Alright." Demyx said with a smile. I leaned towards him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning to go to the foyer. Then I walked through my house's front doors, getting hit immediately with the sun's rays.

It was lovely. For two weeks I had been locked up in my house, feeling the sun on me and the wind pass around me was just simply wonderful. I walked down the sidewalk until I found myself outside of Kairi's house. I knocked on the door about three times and soon enough the redhead came to answer. When she saw me on the other side she grabbed me into a hug, "Nams!" She cried in delight. "I missed you!"

I laughed, "Kai, it's been two weeks." I hugged her back.

"The longest two weeks of my life." She said into my shoulder.

When she finally let go of me, we went inside and sat down in her living room. She attacked me with questions, which I answered, and when my "interview" was complete, Kairi jumped in her seat. "Well, go ahead and call the boys." She said with a smile. "I'm just going to go upstairs to bathe and such."

When she said that, I realized that she was still wearing her pyjamas, a tank top and sweatpants. "Why aren't you dressed yet?" I asked her with a laugh, "It's about two in the afternoon!"

She scratched the back of her head, "Well I had a marathon of all my Harry Potter movies yesterday so I went to bed pretty late. I started watching at around three o'clock you see."

"Kairi! Each movie is two or more hours long!" I said.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"And you have all of the movies." I continued. Then I quickly did some math in my head, "That means that you went to bed at around six or six thirty in the morning!"

"And I woke up half an hour ago." She smiled, "I just wanted to see them all before going to see the last movie! I'm seeing it tomorrow with Axel."

"Oh, you lucky kid!" I exclaimed. "I have to wait until I'm free to leave my house every day."

"Don't worry, you'll get to see it soon enough." With that Kairi disappeared up her staircase. I pulled out my cell phone and scrolled through my contacts. When I found Roxas I hit the small green phone and brought my cellular device up to my ear.

"Nams?" Roxas answered in surprise, "What's up? Wait….are you even allowed to speak to me? Is your Dad okay with us again?"

"No, he's not." I said sadly, "But Mom let me leave the house today. She said that I could hang out with you guys, so I was wondering if you and Sora were free."

"Wait, what?" It then occurred to me that he probably didn't know that I was under house arrest.

"Just bring Sora and yourself to Kairi's house." I said. "I'll explain everything when you're here, alright?"

"Okay, we'll be there in about ten minutes, okay?"

"Don't rush yourselves, Kairi went upstairs to bathe. You have at least twenty minutes until she comes out."

"Okay, we'll come in fifteen minutes then. I don't wanna have to listen to Sora complain about how much he's waiting on her." Roxas said.

I smiled, "I'll see you then."

"Love you."

"Love you too." With that I pulled the phone away from my ear and ended the call. I placed my phone on Kairi's coffee table and grabbed her TV remote. I might as well watch some television is I was going to be waiting for a while. Unfortunately, nothing good was really on, so I turned the TV off and sat on the couch for the twenty minutes.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

After a while of waiting, Kairi came downstairs wearing a pink summer dress. She clipped her hair up and she had pink and silver bracelets dangling on her left hand. "Did they come yet?" She asked me from the bottom of the staircase.

I shook my head, "They should be coming soon though."

She nodded.

"Hey, can I get a bottle of water?" I asked.

Kairi nodded again and I followed her into her kitchen. I sat behind the counter as usual and she slid me a cold bottle of water fresh from the fridge. I uncapped it and took a sip just as the doorbell rang. Kairi raced to the front of her house and I heard her welcome Roxas and Sora inside. I placed my bottle down on the counter and made my way over to the others.

"Naminé!" Sora attacked with a huge hug.

"Hey Sora." I replied hugging him back. When he released his grip on me I turned to look at Roxas. He was already looking at me with a smile on his face. He took a few steps towards me and lowered his head to mine, placing a kiss on my forehead. "Wanna explain everything with your Dad to me?" He asked, and so I grabbed his hand and carried him to the kitchen.

I sat down once again and Roxas leaned against the counter next to me. "I'm under house arrest." I started.

"Then what are you doing here?" He said quickly. "Are you going to get in trouble?"

I clasped my hand over his mouth, "Just let me explain everything, then you can speak."

He nodded and so I removed my hand.

"When I left my house to go see you two weeks ago Dad got really annoyed, so he grounded me for four weeks. This morning my Mom said that I could leave the house to come here and see you, everyone in my family is against Dad you see."

"How is your Dad? Does he still hate the idea of us going out?" Roxas asked.

I sighed, "Yeah. So far no one in my family convinced him. To be honest, I didn't bother. I'm going to see you whether he likes it or not."

"Nams, I want to see you too, but doing it without your Dad's permission isn't gonna make him like me any more than he does now."

I crossed my arms and I could feel myself frown. As far as I was concerned my father was being completely ridiculous. I couldn't even think of anything to make him approve of Roxas again, how was this going to work now?

Roxas moved closer and wrapped his arms around me. He could tell that something was bothering me.

"All of this is just so messed up." I whispered, "Just because we were late coming home, and that wasn't even our fault."

"Ssshhh," Roxas said rubbing my back. "Don't worry about that now, okay?" He took one hand off of my back and used it to lift my chin so that I was looking at him. "Let's just relax and have a good time today. After all, we don't know the next time we'll be able to hang out."

The last thing he said wasn't the happiest thought, but it got his message through. I nodded and then got up from my seat. I took his hand in mine and held my bottle of water in the other. We walked out of the kitchen into the living area, where Sora and Kairi were sitting down on a couch in the middle of a discussion.

Kairi saw Roxas and I enter the room first, and so she turned to us. "Anyone have an idea of what we're gonna do today?" She asked.

Both brothers shrugged, which only left me to speak. "Well, I haven't been outside of my room for two weeks." I said, "So I wanna be outside, but I only got permission to be here, at Kairi's house. How about we just hang out in the backyard?"

The boys nodded and Kairi smiled. "Sweet." The redhead said, "Let's go then!"

Sora and Kairi got up from the couch and we walked to the backdoor. I walked outside and felt the warm touch of the sun once again. I dragged Roxas towards the grass with me and I lay down. He sat down next to me, and I just looked at the sky. Soon enough Sora and Kairi joined us, and Roxas lay down.

"Does anyone else think that cloud looks like a monkey holding a water balloon?" Sora asked all of a sudden. He outstretched his hand to point to a large cloud floating above us in the sky.

"I think that you're crazy." Roxas said from next to me.

I pouted, thinking that he was a bit harsh.

"It looks more like a giraffe on roller-skates." Roxas continued.

I burst into laughter. I didn't expect Roxas to join in on his brother's game. To be honest, I thought that he was going to criticize it.

"What's so funny?" Roxas asked me.

"You." I said as my laughter died down. He looked at me with confusion, waiting for me to explain what I meant, but I just shrugged it off. "That cloud over there looks like a dinosaur dancing."

"And that one over there looks like a group of balloons." Kairi said pointing to the left.

I snuggled into Roxas' side. "Yeah, it kinda does." I agreed with her. "If you tilt your head to the side it looks like a leopard though."

"You always were more creative." Kairi said with a laugh.

And so we spent the rest of the afternoon finding shapes in the clouds as we lay down in the grass.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

It was around five thirty now, and Kairi was dozing off on the grass. Remembering that I told Demyx I would try and be back home by six, I got up quickly.

Roxas opened his closed eyes with a start when he felt me move, "What is it? Something wrong?"

"I have to go." I said tucking some hair behind my ear, "I told Demyx I would be home at six." I got up from the ground and shook Kairi awake. They all followed me inside the house and we stood in the front.

Kairi folded her arms over her chest and frowned. "So, we don't know when we'll hang out again?"

I shook my head, "No." I admitted.

Sora frowned, "I'll miss you Nami." He walked towards me and gave me a hug.

"I'll miss you too." I said. When he pulled away, Roxas stepped forward.

"I would offer to walk you home, but your Dad might see us." Roxas said sticking his hands in his pockets.

I nodded, "I understand." I tiptoed and kissed the spiky blond. When I pulled away he smiled one last time at me and then I walked through the front door.

The walk home was quiet, there wasn't much people on the sidewalk and so I got to my house in about fifteen minutes. I took my key out from my pocket and opened the front door. When I walked inside I saw Demyx sitting down on the couch in the living room, exactly where I left him. I slipped my shoes off and picked them both up in my right hand. I then walked into the living room, and as soon as I did Demyx looked up at me sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked at once.

Demyx gave me a sad look, "Dad found out that Mom let you go out today, and he didn't take it too well."

That's when I heard Dad's voice booming from upstairs. My eyes widened and I looked upstairs. His voice was coming from his and Mom's bedroom. After his shouting stopped I heard Mom's timid reply.

"No no no…" I said quietly.

"Mom and Dad started to argue about it." Demyx explained.

I ran upstairs straight towards Mom and Dad's room. I know that I had planned to stand up to my Dad until I got Roxas back, but this was too much. My Mom and Dad never fought before. Ever. I couldn't remember a time they even had a bicker that got out of control. I wasn't going to be the cause of their first argument. I just hated the idea of my parents fighting.

I opened the closed doors quickly and saw my Mother and Father standing on opposite sides of the room. They were probably staring at each other a few moments before, but my sudden entrance caused them both to look at me.

"Stop it!" I said loudly. "Stop the fighting!"

"Naminé," My mother said softly. "It's alright."

"No it's not!" I said, "You and Dad don't fight! I'm not going to be the one who makes you start arguing!" I turned to my Dad now, "I'll stop seeing Roxas completely! Just stop fighting." I said choking back tears.

My Dad gave me the faintest nod, and then I ran out of their bedroom crying. I went to my room and shut the door behind me before collapsing on my bed, fresh tears falling from my eyes.

* * *

**Alright, we have three more chapters everyone. :) **

**I feel sort of bad making the chapter seem so happy, but then changing it so dramatically in the end. :(  
**

**I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I can promise you guys that I will try and make the other three better. :) **

**So, please review everyone!** **:D**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

8 Simple Rules

By: MonkeyGirlxoxo

_"Not Giving Up"_

* * *

I couldn't believe that I had just said that. I actually didn't want to believe that I had just said that, but I knew it was true. I had just promised my father that I would completely cut myself away from Roxas. I knew it was the only way for my parents to stop arguing, it was what my father had wanted- and by giving him what he had wanted all along it felt as if I had given up. As if I had thrown in the white towel and let my father win, because really, that's what we were all in a disagreement about, whether or not I should be able to see Roxas again.

And I had agreed to stop seeing him completely.

Just then there was a quick knock on my door, and before I could even give the person on the other side permission to come in or not my mother burst into my room.

"Naminé!" My mother called closing my door behind her. "Honey, how could you promise your father that?" She quickly walked towards my bed and grabbed by shoulders so that I would look at her.

"Mom, that's all I _could_ say to stop you and Dad from fighting." I said whipping a tear away from my cheek.

"Sweetheart, your father is going to think that he was right all along now since he's got his way." Mom said gently. "You can't give up honey, we're all fighting for you."

"That's what worries me now." I admitted looking at my mother straight in the eyes, "I don't want any more fights breaking out in this family because of me. I hate seeing you all fight, and now you and Dad are fighting because of me. Mom, I don't want that."

"None of us want this, pumpkin." Mom said rubbing my shoulder. "No one wants fights breaking out in this family, but your father needs to be told off now. He's taken this too far, and if fighting is the only way for him to realize that, that's what we'll have to do."

"What else is there to do though?" I asked, "I just told Dad I would cut myself off from Roxas **completely**. It's done, Mom."

"No it's not, Naminé." My mother said, "We're not giving up until you're happy."

I looked at my Mom and she smiled at me. "Honey, everything will work out. Don't worry."

"What am I supposed to do?" I could feel fresh tears coming now.

"You're supposed to show your father how you feel about all of this, the same way you've been doing it for the past few weeks." She leaned over and kissed my forehead, "Don't give up, sweetheart." With that said she got up off of my bed and walked towards my door. Before leaving my bedroom she smiled at me one last time and then she closed the door behind herself once more.

After my mother left I wiped the tears from my face and took a few deep breathes. I needed to make a phone call, and I couldn't let myself sound weak. I got up and opened my door just a crack, I stuck my head out to make sure my Dad was still inside of his room and then I closed my door again. I locked my room and then took my phone out from my pocket before sitting down on my bed. I dialled in the phone number I had memorized and lifted the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" My best friend answered.

"Kairi, can you send on a message for me?" I asked.

"Nams." Kairi said suddenly serious, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Kairi, please answer my question."

"Of course I can send a message for you, but you have to tell me what's wrong."

"I can't see at all Roxas anymore." I said, my voice cracking.

"What?" She questioned. "Why?"

"It's a long story, but you need to tell him for me, okay? I can't do it myself."

The other end was silent.

"Kairi," I said. "Please."

"Okay." She whispered, "I'll tell him."

With that, I said goodbye and ended the call. I placed my phone on my bedside table and rested my head on my pillow. I fell asleep in a matter of minutes, hoping to wake up and find out today had all just been a terrible dream.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

The next morning I woke up and went through my usual routine. I brushed my teeth, took a shower and combed my hair. Today I put on a simple red tank top with some denim shorts. I made my way downstairs for breakfast and wasn't too surprised to see everyone already around the table. I made my way to the kitchen, prepared some waffles and syrup for myself, and went to dining room to join everyone.

"Good morning, sweetheart." My mother greeted me. I smiled at her and took my seat next to Demyx.

"Hey NéNé." Demyx said.

"Hey." I replied before I started to eat.

"Hello princess." My father called.

I didn't reply, I didn't even look up. To be quite honest, in that moment I acted like he wasn't even there.

"Naminé?" My father called.

"Really Cloud?" Uncle Zack said clearly agitated. "It's obvious she doesn't want to talk to you. Don't make us go through this again."

"That's not true." My father defended. "Yesterday Naminé told me that she wouldn't see Roxas anymore. She's put this matter aside, and I think that you should do the same."

"Do you really think she wanted to tell you that?" Squall countered. "Just look at her Dad, tell me whether she looks happy or not."

I could feel my father's eyes on me, but I just continued to eat my breakfast.

"Honestly Dad, everyone knows Naminé just said that to stop you and Mom from continuing your argument." Demyx added.

"That's not true." My father said again, "Naminé has forgiven me and has-"

"No I haven't." I said roughly. "I haven't forgiven you at all."

My father was silent.

"I'm still very angry about everything you've done. I still go by what I said when you asked Roxas to leave this house, Dad." I lifted my head to look at him, "In case you cannot remember what I said that day, it was that I hate you. And I'll continue to hate you until you come to your senses, and you fix all of this."

I got up with my plate and started to walk towards the kitchen, where I planned to finish my breakfast in peace.

I placed my plate on the counter and began to eat by breakfast again when the kitchen door opened and Demyx walked inside.

He carried his empty plate over to the sink and washed his dishes, then he walked towards me. "Wanna spend the day with me?" He asked with a grin.

"Sure." I replied with a smile of my own, "But why the sudden question?"

"Well, Dad is probably going to be chasing you, trying to speak." Demyx explained. "If you're with me, he can't really bother you."

I nodded, "I get it." I said with a light chuckle. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said happily. "When you finish your breakfast meet me upstairs, I'll be in my room." Then he disappeared out the doorway again.

I quickly finished eating, mostly because there was no one to talk to in the kitchen, and then met my brother upstairs in his room. He was sitting at his desk, his hands moving quickly over the keyboard.

"Wow." I said walking inside, "You are typing quite ferociously."

Demyx looked up and me and smiled, "I am currently writing the next chapter to my story. It's the last few chapters, so naturally it's full of drama."

I laughed, "Is it now?"

"Yup." He said turning back to his computer, "Oh NéNé, can you sketch some pictures for my last few chapters please. Some hard copies are on my bed."

"Sure thing." I replied, "I just need to get my stuff from my room first."

I quickly went down to hall and in my bedroom to gather my art supplies-my sketchbook, my pencil, erasers, pastels and pencil crayons. When I was sure I could hold everything properly in my hands I went back to Demyx's room and dropped everything on his bed. I crawled onto the mattress and organized all of my supplies around me. Then I grabbed the prints of his chapters and began to read, trying to find events that could stand out for a drawing.

After about thirty minutes I had finished reading all of his work, and I had highlighted possible picture ideas in his stories. I then grabbed my sketchbook and started to draw, my hand guiding itself across the paper.

By the time Demyx had finished writing his chapter and had posted it online I had finished the basic design for his first picture.

"Demyx," I called, "Do you think that this is okay?" I lifted the sketchpad so that he could see the drawing.

My brother turned towards me and smiled. "That's great." He said with a nod.

"I have to agree with your brother. It is lovely." My father called from the doorway. He was leaning against the doorframe, smiling at my drawing.

I lowered my sketchbook and rested it against my lap. I didn't thank him for complimenting my picture or acknowledge that he was there. I just turned my attention towards my coloured pencils and pastels, mentally debating with medium I should use for this picture.

"Naminé dear, I was wondering if you would like-"

"Sorry Dad," Demyx cut him off, "Naminé is spending the day with me, her cool older brother."

"Oh," Dad said in surprise, "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Demyx answered, "We're writing and drawing. Maybe another time she'll be free to hang out with you Dad."

"Okay." My father said. "Well, I'll leave you two then." I felt his eyes on me, "Have fun kids." I heard his footsteps leave the hallway and go downstairs.

I then looked and Demyx and smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem." He turned his computer off and hopped onto the bed next to me. He grabbed his sitar-Allison-and began to strum a please melody.

"So," Demyx said after a few moments of silence, "What are planning to do about Roxas?"

I stopped colouring in the picture and looked at my brother. He was already looking at me with his green eyes were focused on me, and he continued to play his music. I sighed and brushed some hair out of my face. "Yesterday I told Dad I wouldn't see Roxas again. I stick by my word, so I won't for now, but I'm hoping that Dad is going to realize his mistake soon."

"You're not giving up right?"

"No," I shook my head, "I have to admit, I was considering it yesterday, but Mom talked me out of it. I can't give up."

"You're really strong Nams." Demyx said, "You're showing Dad what you believe in. We're not going to give up." He smiled at me and then focused on Allison once again.

I looked down at my drawing and continued to colour. I had decided on using a mix of pastel and coloured pencil, making the drawing bright and easy to shade.

"Hey," Another voice called from the doorway.

I looked up from my drawing once more and saw my oldest brother looking at me. "Hey Squall." I answered.

"How are you?" He asked me walking into the room. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling the best I can in a situation like this." I admitted, "So I guess you can say I'm alright."

"Good." Squall said with a nod. He made his way to the bed, "I'm heading out for now. I'm going to Rinoa's." He said, "If you need me just call, okay? I don't want a repeat of yesterday." Squall had been out when everything had happened at home. He had to find out from Demyx what had happened when he came back, which didn't make him too happy.

"I'll call you, don't worry." I promised.

Squall smiled at me and patted my head, then he walked out of the room and in a few minutes I heard the front door slam.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

After our lunch break and three more hours of working I had completed all of the sketches for Demyx's last few chapters. We were both very pleased with how the work had turned out, and Demyx had taken the pictures to add to his folder. Uncle Zack had come to join us; he and Demyx were sitting at the desk discussing what their next story should be about. While they were speaking quickly and jotting down notes in excitement, I had started to sketch another drawing, something for myself.

It wasn't anything really important, just a girl in a gown. I added more lines here and there to make it more realistic and I added some more body to the gown so that it could almost look like something a princess would wear. It didn't take too long to draw, and before I knew it I was colouring it in. The dress was made with different shades of purple, and the girl had long brown curly hair. I was currently colouring in the sky behind her with dark blues and blacks, making the scene look like night time.

Just then I heard a melody break out across the hallway. I looked at Uncle Zack and Demyx, who were both looking at me.

"Is that one of your phones?" I asked them.

They both shook their heads.

"I was thinking it was yours, actually." Uncle Zack admitted.

I listened to the tune more and jumped off of the bed. Uncle Zack was right, it was my cell phone. I quickly entered my room and picked my phone up from my bedside table and hit the call button.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Naminé!" Kairi's voice screamed in my ear. "I was trying to call you for the past ten minutes! Geez woman, pick up your phone!"

"You were?" I asked, "This is the first time my phone rang."

"That doesn't matter, I'm talking to you now." She said quickly, "Listen to me-" But she was cut off from a voice in the background.

"You're taking too long!" I heard Sora say to her, and then I was speaking to the brunette. "Nams, yesterday Kairi called Roxas and told him your message."

"Okay." I told him so that he would know I was following his story.

"Well, obviously Roxas was sad, so he made to plan. He's coming over to your house today at five to talk to your Dad."

"What?" I asked. I quickly looked at my clock to find out that it was currently four forty-five. "Why didn't you call me before?"

"We forgot." Sora admitted, "Anyways, he wants to talk to your Dad about all of this. He thinks he sat by for too long."

I was proud that Roxas wanted to stand up for our relationship, but at the same time I was bit worried about how this would turn out. My father pretty much hated Roxas right now, and I doubted he would want to sit down and talk with him.

"Thanks for the call guys, I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone and went back to Demyx's room. "Do you guys think it would be bad if Roxas came over and tried to talk to Dad?" I asked my brother and uncle.

Both of them were quiet for a moment.

"I'm not too sure." Demyx admitted.

"I don't think it's the best idea." Uncle Zack said, "Your father doesn't wanna see him again."

And then it hit them.

"He's coming?" Demyx asked.

"When?" Uncle Zack added.

Just then the doorbell rang and I looked at the clock in Demyx's room. Four fifty four.

"Now." I breathed out. I ran to the staircase and stopped midway down when I heard the front door open.

"What are you doing here?" I heard my father ask, "You're not allowed to see my daughter."

"I know Sir." Roxas' voice called. "I'm here to see you."

* * *

**Alright, everything is going to go down in the next chapter. :P **

**There are only two chapters left everyone! :) **

**Please leave me a review. :D**

**Also, I wanted to ask all of you t check out my new story "Second Best." Due to the fact that I have put "Paranoia" on hold right now, that will be my next big project after I complete this story. :) I hope that all of you will enjoy reading that story. **

**Thank you all again for all the support this story has received. :D**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 19! :) **

**One more to go. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

8 Simple Rules

By: MonkeyGirlxoxo

_"Like A Puzzle"_

* * *

I was about to continue down the staircase and run into the front foyer when I suddenly stopped myself. Demyx and Uncle Zack ran past me, but quickly turned around with looks of concern on their faces.

"I have to call Squall." I told them, looking and forth between their faces, "I promised I would call him if something happened."

Demyx nodded, "Come downstairs when you're done. We'll try and see what's going on, but as much as I hate to admit it, you're probably the only one that Dad would really listen to right now."

I nodded at my older brother, "I'll be down soon."

My brother gave me a small smile and then turned back around, running down the staircase with Uncle Zack on his heels. I turned and went back to the second floor of my house, ducking into the hallway to make sure that I was out of view from downstairs. I lifted up my cellphone, which was still in my hand, and dialed Squall's number.

"Hello?" My oldest brother answered.

"Squall!" I exclaimed, "Roxas came over to see Dad."

"What?" He said in disbelief, "I'll be home in five minutes. What's going on?"

"Demyx and Uncle Zack just went downstairs." I said as I moved closer to the staircase. I peeked down, but I wasn't able to see anything that was happening on the main level of the house. "I'm not too sure what's going on, but I'm going downstairs after I finish talk to you."

"Okay." Squall said calmly. I could imagine him nodding on the other end of the line, "I'll see you in a bit."

I pulled the phone away and stuffed it in my pocket. I was about to head downstairs again, but then I remembered Mom was in her room, and she would probably want to be aware of what was going on. I walked down the hall quickly towards my parents' room and opened the door. "Mom," I said as soon as I entered the master bedroom.

My mother was standing next to her bedside table, watering the tulips that she kept in a glass vase. She turned around and smiled at me, "Hello, dear." She called.

"Mom, Roxas came to talk to Dad. He's downstairs." I said quickly.

Mom put the watering pot down next to the flowers and walked towards me. "Well, what are we doing here then? She asked me, "Let's get downstairs." She walked past me through the open doorway and I followed her out her room and downstairs.

When we arrived everyone was in the living room, and no one was sitting. My father stood closest to the staircase, his back towards us. Roxas stood a good distance away from my father, and both my brother and Uncle stood to the side, watching everything unfold.

"Sir," Roxas was saying, "If you just give me a chance to speak-"

"Why should I?" My father cut him off, "You're not supposed to be here. You broke the rules. Why should I listen to you try to convince me to give you a second chance?"

"Sir, I did not intentionally bring your daughter home late." Roxas explained. "I would never do that."

Mom was downstairs now; she quickly walked towards my father. I ran down the last few steps and took my place in between Roxas and my father. However, my presence didn't throw my father off guard.

"It doesn't matter if bringing her home late was on purpose or not, the point is you did. There is nothing you can do to argue with that point." My father said.

"I can argue with it." I said loudly, "And I will." I could see my brother and Uncle standing to the side, wanting to jump in and argue along with me. However, they understood this argument was between Roxas, my father and myself, so they stayed where they were, their heels rocking.

My father looked at me for the first time since I had come downstairs. "Naminé," He said softly, "Darling."

"Don't call me that." I said coolly. "Right now, you have no right to call me that." I heard the front door open, probably Squall, but I didn't dare tear my eyes away from my father.

"Sweetheart," Dad said quickly, "I'm your father; of course I have the right to call you that."

"Even though you're my Dad you haven't been acting like a good father lately." I spat, "The whole time Roxas and I were trying to pass your stupid rules you were treating him like dirt when he had been nothing but polite and respectful to you."

"Honey-" My father said taking a step closer to me.

I took a step away from my father, closing the gap between Roxas and myself at the same time. "You've been constantly trying to break me and Roxas apart, and as soon as you were able to you took the chance."

"Naminé," My father said, his face starting to look hurt.

"You know what hurt me the most though?" I said my voice starting to crack, "It was that look on your face when we walked through the door late after the concert." I swallowed, trying to control my voice. "Everyone looked so distraught, so sad that we were late, Dad. Everyone except you." I felt Roxas hand reach out to my arm, and I walked backwards, closer to him. "You actually looked a bit happy." I told my father, "That was your chance to break us up, and you took it. You looked so pleased to do so, actually. I never would have thought that my own father would have been so happy to end something that he knew I treasured so much." I felt my eyes start to water, and I darted my eyes away from my father's face, trying to control myself.

I saw my mother's face, surprised and sad, yet I could see a small gleam in her eyes. She probably knew exactly what my father was thinking, and it had brought a small wave of happiness over her.

I turned my head to the side, seeing both my brothers looking at me along with my Uncle. They seemed to be proud of my words. I couldn't take all the eyes on my though, and I cracked. Fresh tears fell from my eyes, and I felt Roxas arms around my quickly as he pulled me into an embrace, comforting me as he whispered softly in my ear.

"You're amazing." He told me softly. "You truly are." He kissed my cheek , and I felt him lift his head to look at my father., "Sir, I did not come here today to try and convince you to let me see your daughter again." He said as he continued to rub my back, "I came here to ask for your permission to see her, but even if you didn't give me permission, I would go against your word and still date Naminé. I love her."

I looked up, completely stunned by Roxas' words. He had really planned to see me even without my father's permission? I felt my stomach summersault; Roxas really was wonderful. He was staring at my father, his face completely serious. I lifted one of my hands and wiped the tears away from my eyes. I then turned around, waiting for my father to respond.

What I saw though, was a surprise. My father actually seemed at a loss for words. He just stood there in the middle of the living room, blue eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. He quickly blinked and closed his mouth, "What did you say?" He questioned Roxas.

I'm sure that my father was trying to intimidate him, but Roxas wasn't affected from his harsh tone. I heard his voice from right behind me, level and strong.

"I said that I love your daughter, Sir."

I say my mother smile from Roxas' words, she hadn't looked this happy in weeks. In front of her my father was still completely baffled by what he had heard, and he remained speechless. That's when Squall stood forward.

"Dad," He called seriously, "I think it's time all of this ended."

My father looked at his eldest son in confusion.

"Both Naminé and Roxas have proved something today, Dad." He said. "Roxas showed you how strong their relationship is, and that you can't break it." And then my brother hid a faint smile, "And Naminé showed you that you were the one who needed to be more mature in this situation."

Dad turned away from Squall and looked at me. "Naminé," He started, "Do you really care about Roxas?"

I extended my left hand a bit back, searching for Roxas. He quickly knew what I was trying to do and took my hand in his, intertwining out fingers. "Yes Dad," I said, "I really do."

My father sighed, his face a bit tired and turned around to look at Mom. She gave him a small smile and nodded. When Dad turned back around he looked straight at Roxas. "Well then," He said slowly, "You can finish getting the eight rules to dating my daughter." My father looked at me now, "But after that, I give you permission to date Roxas."

I used my right hand to cover my mouth. I couldn't move. I just stood still, waiting for my father to take back his words at any moment. This was too good to be true. My father had actually given Roxas a second chance. A few moments passed, and no one said anything.

Finally, my mother stepped forward and placed a hand on my father's shoulder. He turned around to look at her, and she smiled at him. He smiled back at her and then caressed her cheek.

That's when I let go of Roxas' hand and ran straight towards my father. He saw me coming and opened his arms out to me, which I fell into.

"Thank you so much." I said into his chest. "Thank you so much, Dad."

He wrapped his arms around me, "You're welcome."

I pulled away from my father and turned around to look at Roxas. He walked towards us and extended his hand towards my Dad.

"Thank you Sir." He said very politely.

"Yes, well, you make her happy." My father replied.

I looked at the clock. It was around six o'clock now. I then turned to Roxas, "You should probably be heading home now."

He looked at the clock as well, and then nodded. "I'll be going now then." He said to everyone in the room. "It was nice seeing you all again." He smiled.

His comment caused a few grins in the room, and then I took his hand and walked him to the door. When we got to the foyer I quickly wrapped my arms around him, taking in his scent all over again. "I'm so happy." I whispered.

He rested his chin atop my head, "So am I."

I pulled away and then looked at him, "We only have one more rule to go." I smiled, "When do you wanna finish this game my father started?"

Roxas shrugged, "I don't know yet." He admitted, "But as I soon as I figure it out, I'll let you know."

I pouted, "Roxas I want to finish this thing as soon as possible."

My expression caused Roxas to chuckle lightly. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, "Don't worry." He said, "We will finish getting the last rule soon enough. I just want this last date to be special, that's all."

"Don't stress yourself." I said as I wrapped my hands around his neck.

"I won't." He promised.

With that said, the small distance between us was closed. It had been so long since I had felt his lips on mine, and those few moments were wonderful. When we pulled away from one another Roxas kissed the tip of my nose, "I love you." He whispered to me.

"I love you too." I said with a smile.

I let go of my boyfriend and opened the front door for him. He walked through the doorway into the evening. Before stepping down the stairs from the front porch, he turned around one last time. "I'll call you in the morning?"

I nodded, "I'd really like that."

He gave me one last smile, and then walked down the porch steps. He continued to walk down the sidewalk, and I watched him walk away until I couldn't see him anymore. Even after he was no longer in my sight, I stared down the path he had disappeared into for a few moments, catching myself up to everything that had happened.

I had just had a huge fight with my father, but at the end of it I was given permission to see Roxas again. Finally, the drama in my house had come to an end, and I had my very own little happy ending. I felt that everything might start to fall back into place again, and in time, things would almost seem normal.

I sighed, and then closed the door shut. I then walked back into the living room, where my father had disappeared leaving my two brother, Uncle and Mom. As soon as I entered my mother walked towards me and gave me a hug. When she pulled away from me she kept her hands on my shoulders.

"I'm very proud of you." She said softly, "You stood up to your father, and you were able to get Roxas back." She smiled, "I'm really very happy everything worked out." She gave me another quick hug and then decided to go upstairs.

My brothers and Uncle walked towards me next, Demyx wearing a huge grin on his face. "This is great!" He said happily, "Everything will go back to normal!" He hugged me tightly and then let go.

Uncle Zack then patted my shoulder, "You were great, Duckie." He said smiling.

I smiled at them, "Thanks."

Demyx then turned to Uncle Zack, his eyes wide. My brother only got that look on his face when he was hit with a new idea, "Uncle Zack!" He called, "Why don't we write a story about what Naminé and Roxas went through?"

Uncle Zack scrunched his eyebrows together, "You mean the eight rules they had to listen to?"

Demyx nodded eagerly, "Exactly!"

Uncle Zack's eyes grew almost as big as Demyx's, "Demyx! That's brilliant!"

They quickly started towards the kitchen, talking quickly to one another, the way they always did whenever they discussed a new story.

I smiled, watching them walk away and soon enough my eyes landed on Squall. He stood in front of my, somewhat off to the side, his arms crossed. When he saw that my eyes landed on him he took one of his and patted my head. I smiled at him and he nodded. "Good job, Naminé."

With that he walked into the kitchen after our brother and Uncle. As soon as I was alone I let out a long sigh. I passed a hand through my hair and then made my way over to the staircase. I walked upstairs and went to my room, making a mental note to myself to pick up my things from Demyx's room later. I let myself fall onto my bed, and then I crawled up to the top. I turned around so that my head lay on my pillows and I was looking at the ceiling. I was about to close my eyes and take a short nap when there was a small knock on my open door. I quickly looked up and saw my father standing in the open doorway.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

I nodded, "Sure." I pulled my legs towards me and repositioned myself so that I was sitting cross-legged. My father came over to my bed and sat down at the edge.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly. "I never meant to hurt you so much, darling." He looked at me, "I was just worried; my little girl is really growing up."

"Dad," I said softly, "I'm not that young anymore."

"I know." He said, "It's just, you've always been the baby. Seeing you in a relationship threw me off. I was just trying to look out for you."

"Dad-"

"I really am sorry, Naminé." He said, "Please forgive me."

I scooted closer to my father and wrapped my arms around him, "I forgive you." I said, "You fixed your mistake Dad, why would I still be angry at you?"

I pulled away a bit so that I could look at my father in the eye, "No matter what happens Dad, I'll always be your little girl. Don't forget that."

My father smiled down at me, "I know."

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

"This is so great!" Kairi called out from the other side of the table. "All four of us could hang out again!"

"And enjoy our last weeks of summer together." Sora added from next to the redhead.

We were all currently sitting down in the food court of the mall. Kairi and Sora sat across from me and Roxas. This was the first real time the four of us were hanging out together since I was able to see Roxas again. There were two weeks left of summer vacation now, and we planned to spend as much time as we can together.

I scooted closer to Roxas and rested my head on his shoulder. "And Roxas and I still have to go on our last date." I said with a smile.

Kairi let out a squeal, "Then you two could finally officially be boyfriend and girlfriend." She clapped her hands together.

"What are you two doing for your last date anyway?" Sora questioned.

I titled my head up and looked at Roxas, "I don't know." I told them, "Roxas said it's gonna be a surprise."

Kairi squealed again, "That's so romantic!"

Sora looked at his brother, "What are you planning to do?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can tell you later when we go home." Roxas told him, "But I can't really explain it in front of Naminé. It's a surprise for her, remember?"

I reached forward to grab my cup of water, "Go ahead; tell him." I said before taking a sip of water, "I honestly don't mind you telling him right now."

Roxas chuckled and then tilted his head towards mine to rest his lips on my forehead, "You're really impatient, you know that?" He told me.

"I've been told once or twice." I smiled.

"Alright guys," Sora said looking down at his watch, "We gotta hurry. Our match is starting in twenty minutes."

The four of us had booked a game of laser tag in the mall. We had decided to grab a meal before the game.

"Well then," Kairi said getting up from the table, "Let's go."

We then started to pick up all of the trash around our table, stuffing everything onto the trays we brought our food on. We then carried everything over to the garbage bins, shaking everything off of our trays though the small door into the trash can. When we were all finished I took Roxas' hand in my own as we started to walk down the corridor towards the Laser Tag arena.

Slowly but surely everything was falling neatly back into place like a puzzle. Things were going to be normal again very soon.

* * *

**Alright, one more chapter left everyone! :) **

**So, I just want to thank everyone once again for their support. Seriously, you guys have all been wonderful. :) **

**Also, I would really appreciate if all of you checked out the Poll on my page. It's going to help me determine which stories which be focused on more than others for my future updates. :)**

**And if you haven't checked out my new story, "Second Best" yet, please do so. :)**

**You've all been amazing, coming with me this far with this story. Please everyone, leave a review, you'll only have one more opportunity to do so after this chapter. :) Thank you all again for your amazing support. :D **

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Alright everyone. **

**Here is Chapter 19, the last chapter of "8 Simple Rules" :)**

**I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Wal-Mart or Olive Garden**

* * *

8 Simple Rules

By MonkeyGirlxoxo

_"The Eighth Date"_

* * *

I walked through the front door of my house and dropped the bags in my hands to the floor. I sighed, pushing some loose strands of my hair behind my ear. I was completely exhausted; those last few hours of nonstop shopping had taken a lot out of me. Kairi walked into my house behind me, her own hands filled with bags. She put them down next to mine and quickly sat down on the ground, giving her feet the rest they deserved.

"You don't know how much I hate back to school shopping." She said flatly looking up at me. Today my best friend and I had decided to hit the mall early to buy everything we needed for going back to school. We left the house at around seven in the morning; Wal-Mart was open twenty four/seven.

I stretched my arms out in front of me and smiled at her, "Well, at least it's finally over, right?" I picked up my bags once again and started to head to the living room so that I could go upstairs. I heard Kairi groan from behind me, and then the sound of the bags being lifted off of the ground. In a few moments she was behind me on the staircase, following me up to my room.

When we got there I placed all of the bags neatly next to my desk and then crawled onto my bed, lying down when my head got to my pillows. Kairi placed her bags by my door and then lay down on the ground.

"Remind me why we had to go to get school supplies today." She said.

I lifted my head up and looked at her, "Well, there's one more week of vacation and we had nothing."

She made a face of disgust and let out a small whimper. "We only have one week left?" She questioned.

"I hate to say so, but yes." I sighed.

Kairi got up from the floor and came to sit on the bed next to me. "And Roxas hasn't said anything about your last rule-date-thing yet?"

I frowned, "No, he hasn't."

"I wonder what he's planning." She said with a hint of excitement, "It's probably something really fancy, and really romantic!" She exclaimed.

I shrugged, "I told him it doesn't have to be anything special." I explained, "Well, not _too_ special anyway."

"You just have to be patient Nams." The redhead said, "The boy's probably working as fast as he can."

Just then my phone vibrated from inside my pocket. I reached into my pocket and pulled the small device out with my hand. After readjusting my position I looked at the screen in front of me to find out that I had one new text message.

"Well, look at that." I said a smile spreading across my face, "It's Roxas."

I opened the conversation and quickly read the message printed across my screen.

**To: Namin****é**

** From: Roxas**

_Hey Nams. Meet me at the park in twenty minutes?_

My fingers passed over the keypad quickly as I typed an answer.

**To: Roxas**

** From: Naminé**

_Sure. What for?_

A few moments passed before I got a reply.

**To: Naminé**

** From: Roxas**

_I'll explain everything at the park, okay? Love you._

**To: Roxas**

** From: Naminé **

_Alright. Love you too_

After sending that message I lightly threw my phone down on the bed, I then got up and walked over to my closet.

"What was that about?" Kairi asked bouncing around in her seat so that she was facing me.

"Roxas wants to meet me at the park in twenty minutes." I called over my shoulder as I looked through my closet for something to wear.

"Do you know why?"

I shook my head, "No." I said as I pulled out a purple fitted shirt with a pair of denim shorts. "He said he'll explain everything when I get there."

Kairi squealed, "Do you think this has something to do with your date?"

I turned around and looked at her, "Hopefully." I said with a smile.

"Oh, how I love romance." She exclaimed.

I laughed from her words and then walked towards my bathroom, "I'm just going to freshen up." I told her, "You can go downstairs and chill for a while if you'd like."

Kairi nodded, "I'll do that." She got off the bed and walked out of my room into the hall, "See you when you come downstairs!" She called.

I then closed my bathroom door behind me and started to undress. It didn't take me too long to get ready, probably fifteen minutes tops. I was just freshening up after all. When I was done showering I brushed my hair out, getting rid of any possible knots, and then slipped on a silver bracelet. I then walked out of my bathroom, put my cell phone in my shorts and headed downstairs.

I saw Kairi sitting down on my couch, bottle of water in hand as she watched some TV. She turned towards me after hearing my footsteps and smiled, "Hey." She called.

"Hello." I said walking towards the foyer, "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but is it cool if you leave?" I asked, "I just don't know when I'll be coming back home."

I heard the TV shut off and Kairi was soon standing in the foyer behind me, "That's no big deal. I was going over to Sora's house in a few minutes anyway."

I raised an eyebrow at her as I sipped my feet into a pair of slippers I get in the foyer, I wasn't aware of these plans she had made with her boyfriend.

She lifted up her cell phone with her left hand, "He texted me while you were bathing." She explained after reading my expression.

I laughed, "Roxas texts me to meet him at the park, and then Sora texts you to go over to their house. They really are twins."

Kairi smiled from my comment and walked over to the door, slipping her feet into her own slippers. "I should get going then." She said looking down at her phone for the time, "So should you, you should be at the park in three minutes."

"I'll get there in time." I assured her, "See you tomorrow?"

She nodded, "Sure thing."

I then called a farewell to my family over my shoulder and opened the door for me and Kairi. After locking the door behind me, I walked down my front steps, parting ways with Kari in front of my house. I waved goodbye to her as I headed west, and I soon quickened my pace so that I wouldn't be late for my meeting with Roxas.

I arrived at the park at ten fifteen, about two minutes late. I saw small children running around, families having picnics and small groups of teenagers hanging out together. Everyone was enjoying their last week of summer. I looked around for Roxas as I walked through the park, and I found a bouquet of flowers resting on our usual bench. I smiled, walking towards them, and when I was close enough I realized that there was a small card set down next to the flowers with 'Naminé' written neatly in cursive across the front. I picked up the bouquet of flowers, identifying them as a mix of white and red roses, and took in their scent. I then proceeded to pick up the card, turning it around to read a small message written in what I recognized as Roxas' writing.

_ 'Beautiful flowers for my beautiful girlfriend to celebrate our soon to be eighth date'_

My grin widened, and I soon felt familiar arms closing around my waist from behind. "Do you like the flowers?" Roxas asked me quietly in my ear.

My eyes shifted to look at the bouquet in my right hand, "They're lovely." I said, "Thank you." I turned around, Roxas' hands still on my waist, and gave him a small peck on the lips.

Roxas smiled at me, and then gestured for us to sit down on the bench. He took the end and I sat down next to him, nuzzling my head into his shoulder. "Are you free this Friday night?" He asked me.

I quickly thought of all the errands I had to do this week and then nodded. "Yes I am."

"Well then, Naminé," Roxas started. He took my chin in his hand and moved my head so that I was looking at him straight in the eye. "Would you like to go out with me, on our eighth date, this Friday night at seven o'clock?"

I smiled, "Why yes I would love to."

He brought my face closer to his and connected his lips with mine. He smiled into the kiss, and when he pulled away he still wore the grin. "Also," He added, "You're going to have to wear something nice this Friday for our date. Something fancy."

"Am I?" I questioned, "And why is that?"

"It's still a surprise, Nams." Roxas said slipping his arm around my shoulders, "I'm not going to tell you."

"At least I don't have to wait very long to find out what it is." I said resting my head back onto his shoulder. Friday was four days away.

Roxas was silent for a moment. We just sat there, taking in the heat of the sun and the voices all around us. After a while Roxas shifted around in his seat, "So," He started, "What do you want to do?"

"This." I said simply, cuddling into him even more, "Just this." I felt his hand close around my shoulder, keeping me close to him. Reaching my hand out to his, I connected our fingers and rested our joined hands in my lap, playing with his fingers every now and then. I closed my eyes, feeling myself relax. The moments we shared like this were my favourite. They weren't spontaneous or incredibly romantic; they were just us being us, enjoying each other's company for no particular reason.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

It was Wednesday now, and Kairi and I were out shopping again for the second time this week. However, this time we weren't looking for school supplies, we were searching for a dress. Roxas had seen me in all of my formal attire, and I wanted a new wardrobe for this Friday. Since I hadn't spent any of my munny I had about 5000 in my wallet, which I personally thought was impressive.

Right now we were standing back to back, looking at two different racks of dresses. I pushed hangers aside, causing them to make a sound that crawled my blood, as I searched for something to buy. So far, we had checked four different stores, each having nothing that impressed me. Both my redheaded friend and I were getting tired, and so if I couldn't find anything in this store we decided that we would only search one more place before heading home.

My eyes passed over many different dresses of different colours and designs. Some were red, some blue, some long and some short. Yet again though, none of these really stood out to me.

"Nams," Kairi said happily, "Check these two out."

I turned around to see Kairi holding two dresses, one in each hand. In her left was a short black dress. It had skinny straps and a low neckline. The body was fitted, but the end, which was right above the knees, opened out into small ruffles, giving the dress a teenage touch. I had it to admit, it was pretty.

In her right hand though was a short white dress. The sleeves weren't skinny, but they weren't too thick. They ended very nicely on the shoulder. The sleeves were also laced, making the whole dress look much more elegant. The body of the dress started right above the bosom, connected to the ends of the sleeves. Just like the black dress it was fitted and ended right above the knees, but instead of having ruffles at the end it had lace to match the sleeves. This dress was beautiful as well.

"They're nice." I told Kairi with a smile. I took both dresses from her now, "I'll try them both on."

Kairi smiled and then followed me to the back of the store where the changing rooms were located. She waited outside as I stepped into one of the stalls. First I tried on the white dress. When I stepped outside Kairi's eyes widened.

"You look amazing!" She said quickly getting up from the bench she was sitting on.

"You think?" I asked looking down at the dress.

"Yes, I think!" She exclaimed.

I laughed, "I'm still going to try on the other one." I told her, "Be back in a sec."

When I went back into the changing room I looked at myself in the mirror, turning around so that I could see myself from all the angles. I really did like how this one fit me.

I then slipped the dress off and put on the black one. I walked outside of the changing room and Kairi looked at me up and down once more. "This one looks nice too." She said, "I guess it's up to which one you prefer."

I went back into the changing room, the door still open, and looked at myself in the mirror. This dress fit nicely as well, but there was something I didn't like about the way it looked on me. It didn't really seem to go with who I was. "I'll take the white one." I told Kairi. "It seems more like me."

Kairi nodded, "I agree." She said with a smile. She then clapped her hands twice, "Now go get changed!"

I closed the door and put my normal clothes back on. I put both of the dresses back on their hangers and then stepped outside. I gave Kairi the black dress to put away and I made my way to the counter to pay for the white.

After paying I met Kairi outside of the store. "Can we go one more place?" I asked her with a huge grin.

She sighed, "Where would that be?"

"Shoe store." I said, "I need to find something to go with this." I explained wagging the bag with my dress in front of her.

"Fine." She agreed, "But only one store, then we're leaving." I could hear the tiredness in her voice and nodded, sealing the deal. I then grabbed my best friend by the arm and dragged her around the mall, searching for the closest shoe store.

After a few minutes of walking we stood outside of Aldo. I quickly stepped inside and started to eye all of their heels. In a matter of seconds I picked up a pair of white open toe heels. They were studded with small silver crystals and had three bands along the front that stretched out across the width of your foot. In the middle of the three bands lay another, shaped like a teardrop. The top of the teardrop extended into two more bands, which wrapped around the back of your heel to support your foot. I called Kairi over and asked her to take out the dress from the bag. I then help the show up next to the piece of clothing, seeing whether I liked how they looked together or not, which I did. I grabbed a pair of the heels in my size and walked over to the check-out counter, using another portion of my munny to buy the shoes.

After the cashier gave me my change I counted the rest of my munny, counting an even 1500. I thanked the cashier and took my bag off the counter. I smiled at Kairi and walked out of the store with the redhead. My Friday shopping was complete.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

This was it. It was Friday. Right now it was six o'clock. I had my dress set out on my bed, the accessories to go with it placed neatly on my desk and my shoes stood tall at the foot of my bed. I was going to take my shower in the next twenty minutes, and to pass the time I sat in my desk chair reading my book, still 'This Lullaby.' I had finally reached the last chapter of the book, which consisted of two pages. I was reading the last paragraph of the novel when Demyx burst into my room.

"NéNé!" He announced loudly.

I held up my left hand, stopping him from continuing his sentence. "I'm finishing this book." I said, "Give me two seconds."

"Okay." I heard him say.

I then lowered my hand and finished reading the last two lines of the novel. I closed the book, rested it next to my jewellery on top of my desk and then looked at my brother. "Yes."

"Remember that guy 'Gunblade' I told you about? The one that read all of my stories and said they were so awesome!" He asked, the excitement building in his voice.

"Yes," I said with a nod, "I do remember." I also remembered that Gunblade was actually Squall, but I wasn't going to say that.

"You're not going to believe it NéNé!" Demyx said happily, "Gunblade is actually-"

Just then Squall skated into my room, "How did you find out?" He asked Demyx quickly.

"It's Leon!" Demyx said. "Gunblade is Leon!"

I looked over to my oldest brother, trying to see how he was dealing with the situation. He was absolutely speechless, probably out of embarrassment.

"Naminé!" Demyx called, "Didn't you hear me? Leon is the one who's been a fan of my stories for so long!"

I turned to look at him now, "That's great." I said with a smile, "It really is, Demyx. How did you find out though?"

"Yeah." Squall added, "Seriously, how did you?"

"Well," Demyx started his story, "My computer was being funny, and I was really inspired to write so I asked Squall if I could borrow his laptop. He was reading on his bed, so he said yes easily."

I looked over to Squall, watching as he threw his head back, probably making sense of the situation.

"Then, when I opened the laptop the internet browser was up and it as on Gunblade's fanfiction profile." Demyx finished his story.

"Really Squall?" I questioned my oldest brother, "You made the same mistake again?" I had found out that he was Gunblade the exact same way.

"Whoa, whoa," Demyx said holding both of his hands up in front of him, "Again?" He asked. Demyx then turned to me, "What do you mean again?"

"Well," I said starting to play with my fingers, "I found out that Squall was Gunblade that same way a long time ago." I admitted with an apologetic smile.

"Hold up," Demyx said looking between both me and our brother, "How long did you know?" He asked me.

"I found out the day after he made the account." I said.

Demyx's mouth dropped, "What?" He asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I asked her not to." Squall said, "I didn't want you to find out."

"Why not?" Demyx questioned him.

"Well, I was worried you wouldn't like the fact that your brother read your stories." Squall admitted.

Demyx laughed a bit, "Man, Leon, knowing that my brother likes my stories, that's like an _honour_ to me!"

Squall raised an eyebrow at him, "Really?"

Demyx nodded, "Yeah. Do you have any idea how long I thought I wouldn't be able to do anything that you liked? Leon, we're total opposites, usually what you find cool I find boring. Now I'm super proud that you like something I do."

Squall smiled at the middle child, "You're really very good at writing Demyx. Truly, you are."

Demyx smiled back, "Thanks Leon."

"This all is great and all." I said, wearing a smile of my own. "Trust me, I'm really happy for you guys, but can you both leave now?" I said eyeing the time, "I need to start getting ready for my date with Roxas, he's coming at seven."

"Oh, no problem NéNé." Demyx said, "We'll get out of your way." He said with a grin.

He then placed his arm over Squall's shoulders and started to walk out of the room. The last thing I heard Demyx say to Squall was "Maybe you can join me and Uncle Zack's studio."

I smiled from their conversation and closed my door behind them. I then grabbed some clean undergarments and walked into my bathroom. My shower didn't take extremely long, I probably spent about twenty minutes in there at most. When I stepped outside the room was filled with steam. I wiped myself dry, applying both my deodorant and cream, put on my undergarments and then wrapped my towel around my body. I then stepped outside into my room and slipped on my dress. I put my towel away and then started to put on my makeup. I didn't put anything much on, just some eyeliner and red lipstick. I then started to put on my accessories, which consisted of a silver bracelet, necklace and long simple silver chain earrings. I combed my ear and added a silver barrette to finish the look. After that I grabbed my small purse, placing my cell phone and house keys inside. I then picked up my shoes in my other hand and opened my door, heading downstairs.

When I got downstairs I sat down in the living room and I put my heels on. It was around five fifty now, so Roxas should be coming soon. I leaned forward from my position on the couch and grabbed the remote, turning the TV on as I tried to pass the time.

Just then I heard the kitchen door open and I turned around. My mother walked into the living room, smiling at me before taking a seat on couch next to me. "You look lovely, darling." She said smiling warmly at me.

I gave her a smile of my own, "Thank you." I said, "You don't think that I look too over the top, do you?"

My mother shook her head quickly, "No sweetheart, you look perfect for tonight."

"Thanks Mom." I said again. She leaned in towards me and gave me a quick hug.

As I relaxed my head on my mother's shoulder the doorbell rang. I let go of the mother and walked into the foyer, my heels clacking on the ground with each step I took. I opened my front door and felt my face flush almost immediately. Roxas stood on the other side wearing a black suit. Underneath his dress jacket he wore a white dress shirt, the top unbuttoned. He looked absolutely dashing.

I ducked my head down, trying to hide my red face from Roxas, but I heard him chuckle. "Nams," He said taking a step into the house, "Are you blushing?"

"No," I lied quickly darting my head the side in case he had tried to lower his face to look at mine, "Now let's go inside to get your last rule."

I turned around quickly and started to clomp away back into the living room when Roxas' hand grabbed my own and stopped me. He turned me around, and my hands fell palm down on his chest.

"You are blushing." He said with a silly grin. "You think I look handsome, don't you?" He teased.

"I always think you look handsome." I responded. I quickly darted my eyes away from his to make sure that the front door was closed, which it was.

"But today you think I look _extra_ handsome." He continued.

I looked at him in the eye now, "Can we just go inside please?" I said trying to change the topic.

Roxas nodded but then brought his face close to mine, "Just for the record," He whispered, "I think you look absolutely gorgeous tonight." With that he pulled his face away, grabbed my hand and walked us to the living room.

When we got there my whole family was spread out across the room. Mom and Dad sat on the couch together, Uncle Zack and Demyx were sharing the loveseat and Squall stood behind them, arms crossed over his chest. Since there wasn't much room for Roxas and I to sit down, we stood up next to the loveseat facing the sofa.

Dad soon got up from his position on the couch and walked towards us. He extended his hand out to Roxas and my boyfriend shook it. "It's nice to see you again, Sir." Roxas said politely.

Daddy nodded from his words, "It's nice seeing you again too." His words sounded stiff, but at least he was trying.

My lips curled into a smile and I caught my father's eye. He gave me a small smile of his own, and then looked back at Roxas. "To be very honest Roxas, I didn't think that you would get this far." My father said.

The room was dead silent, my family shocked from his words. Just then Roxas chuckled, breaking the tension. "I know Sir." He told my father, "I could tell."

Daddy hid a small smile and then nodded, "None the less here you are, on your eighth date with my daughter, and since you have managed to come this far, I only have one thing to tell you."

Roxas nodded now, "And that would be what, Sir?"

My father's voice went very low, "Take care of her. Please."

Roxas nodded again, "I will Sir." He told my father, "I have always tried to the best to take care of her, and I don't intend to stop anytime soon."

I reached for Roxas' hand and squeezed it tightly.

"That's good to hear." Daddy said. "Well then, you two can go on your date now." He announced awkwardly, "Please bring her back on time."

"I will." Roxas said with a smile.

I stepped forward and kissed my father on his cheek, "Bye everyone." I waved to my family.

After hearing a mix of farewells Roxas and I walked through the foyer and out the front door towards his car.

He slipped into the driver's side, and I sat down next to him in the passenger seat. I sighed when I closed the door shut, "That went well." I said with a smile.

Roxas nodded as he started the car, "It did. Your Dad even seemed nicer." He put the car into reverse and we were soon leaving the driveway.

I looked out the window. Outside wasn't dark; it was still summer after all. I then looked back at Roxas, who was currently concentrating on the road. "Maybe Daddy's warming up to you." I teased him.

He smiled from my comment, "Or maybe he's trying to change because of what you told him the other day." The car slowed down as we approached a red light. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Roxas announced. As soon as the car stopped moving Roxas began to dig through the various compartments in the front of the car.

"What is it?" I asked suddenly concerned.

He pulled out something that was small and black; I wasn't too sure what it was.

"Put this on." He said extending it out to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Hurry please!" He whined, reminding me of a young child, "The light's going to switch any moment."

I took the fabric from his hand and realized it was a blindfold. "Roxas," I said, "What in the world do I need to wear a blindfold for?"

"I told you it was a surprise." Roxas said looking between my face and the traffic light.

"So you're making me wear this?"

He gave me a huge grin, "Please?"

I sighed. "You're lucky you're cute." I said as I slipped the small piece of fabric over my eyes.

"I love you." I heard him say.

"Just keep driving." I said a smile on my face.

I heard Roxas chuckle, and then the car started to move once again.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

"Okay," Roxas said as I felt the car pull to a stop. "We're here."

"Can I take this off now?" I asked, referring to the blindfold.

"Yeah, but keep your eyes closed." Roxas said.

"Is all of this really necessary?" I started to whine now.

"Come on Nams, just a few more moments, alright?"

I sighed once more, "Okay." I slipped the fabric off of my face and kept my eyes shut. I heard Roxas' car door slam and soon enough he was on my side of the car, opening the door for me. I reached my arms out for him and he helped me out of the vehicle gently. When he finished locking the car he placed one hand on my waist and the other on my shoulder as he guided me towards wherever we were going.

The scent was very familiar, I recognized it instantly, but I wasn't able to put a name to it. The aroma smelt delicious, and so I was guessing we were at a restaurant.

Roxas guided me inside and we soon stopped walking, probably by the podium to get seated.

"Do you have reservations?" I heard someone ask.

"Yes, my name is Roxas." I heard the spikey blond say.

"Right this way." The first voice said, and we were moving again.

Soon enough Roxas helped me slid into a small booth, and I felt him sit down next to me.

"A server will be with you in a few minutes." The unfamiliar voice said again.

"Thank you." I heard Roxas say. I then heard footsteps, growing fainter until the person was gone. "Okay," Roxas said, "Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, getting used to the lighting and environment surrounding me. I caught my breath as the corners of my lips curled up into a smile. Roxas had brought me to my favourite restaurant, Olive Garden. I quickly turned to my right, where he was seated, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I thought we deserved a nice dinner date." He started to explain as he stretched his arms around my shoulders, "We never really got to enjoy a nice meal out together, just the two of us."

I rested my head on his shoulder and nodded the smile still on my face. "The first time we tried to have a dinner date was when we came with Sora and Kairi-"

"And they attracted a little too much attention." Roxas finished, "Then after that when we came with your family-"

"It didn't feel like a date at all." I laughed. I titled my head up to look at my boyfriend, "This is amazing," I started. Then it hit me, one of the many rules we had received from my father: A date wasn't allowed to be romantic anymore, "Umm, Roxas-"

"It's alright with your Dad, don't worry." Roxas said quickly reading my mind. He kissed the top of my head lightly, "I told him exactly where I wanted to take you tonight, and he approved."

I felt myself relax, "You really went through a lot of trouble for tonight." I told him.

"Yeah, but it's all gonna be worth it." He smiled. "We're going to have a nice dinner, in this booth I reserved, and then I'm going to take to out to the second part of our date."

"Second part?" I questioned as I pulled away from Roxas so that I would be able to look at him clearly.

"Yeah, second part." Roxas confirmed as he straightened himself in his seat.

"Wanna tell me where we're going?" I asked.

Roxas chuckled and shook his head, "Not yet."

Just as I was about to ask Roxas to tell me again our waiter arrived, placing two menus down on the table. I turned my attention towards him. He looked young, his straight brown hair ending right above his shoulders.

"Hello there." He said he said with a polite head nod. He then took out a pen and paper, "Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

"Here you are." Our waiter said politely as he set our dishes in front of us. "We hope you enjoy your meal." He smiled at us and then turned around to leave.

I looked down at my dish, Chicken Parmagiana, and then turned to Roxas. He had ordered a Chicken Marsala. He caught my eye and smiled at me before picking up his fork. He then took a bite of his dinner, which I took as a signal to start eating myself. The food was absolutely delicious. There was no other way to describe the meals we ate. Each bite that I took seemed to taste better than the last, and when my plate was empty I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed.

I picked at my plate, desperately wanting the food back when I heard Roxas chuckle next to me. "You have the hugest pout." He explained when I looked at him in confusion.

I sighed and then rested my head on his shoulder once again. "That food was so nice." I told him as I closed my eyes.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "We can have dessert if you'd like."

I opened my eyes to look up at him, "I can't ask for that Roxas, this place is expensive." As much as I was craving some cake I couldn't help but feel bad if I made him spend any more money.

"Nams, it's nothing, don't worry." He reassured me with a smile, "I made sure to have enough money if we wanted a meal and dessert, don't feel bad."

I thought about it for a moment, and then slowly nodded. "Just one slice of cake." I whispered as I lifted up my index finger.

Roxas smiled and nodded, "Whatever you want."

When our waiter returned to pick up the dishes he gave us a dessert menu. He told us that he would be back in the next few minutes to take our orders. Roxas and I looked over the menu together, and decided on the cakes we wanted. I ordered a slice of White Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecake while Roxas took a slice of Black Tie Mousse Cake. Our waiter took our orders and told us that they should be here in a few minutes, he then walked away to serve another table.

I leaned back against the booth, crossing my arms across my chest. It was then that I felt Roxas' eyes on me, and so I turned to look at him. "What is it?" I asked him suddenly self-conscious. I tucked some of my hair behind my ear and scooted so that I was sort of facing him.

"I was just wondering when I should give this to you." He said as he reached inside his blazer. He brought out a small blue box and I suddenly became very curious.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

He extended the box towards me, "Open it."

I took the box from his fingers gently and then lifted it in front of me face. I then looked back at the blond sitting next to me, who nodded for me to continue. I lifted the lid of the box slowly, and caught my breath when I saw what was inside. There inside the box sat a slim silver necklace. At the bottom of the chain hung a large 'N' studded with diamonds. It sparkled each and every way when turned, it was gorgeous.

"Roxas," I said looking up at him, "Roxas, this is beautiful. Thank you." I threw my arms around his neck and then kissed him.

"I'm glad you like it." He said when we pulled away, "Do you want to put it on?"

I nodded and then undid the necklace I currently had on. I slipped it into my small purse and then turned around so that Roxas could put on my new necklace. I lifted my hair up for him and I soon felt the chill of the new metal on my skin. I let my hair fall down once again and then turned back around. I took the pendant in my hands and turned it to the side, letting the pendant dazzle in the light. I looked back at Roxas, "Thank you so much." I said again. I moved forward and placed my lips on his, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Um, Sir, Madame?"

Roxas and I pulled apart and turned to see our waiter standing awkwardly to the side, the slices of cake in his hands. "I just wanted to let you know that your cake was ready."

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

Roxas and I were back in his car now. We had finished our dessert about ten minutes ago, and we were currently driving to the second part of our date. Just like before, I wore the blindfold over my eyes. The car moved smoothly down the road, and soon I felt the car slow to a stop. At first I thought we were just at another red light, but I heard Roxas turn the car off, and pull the keys out. I waited for him to open my door for me and help me out, then we headed up a few steps leading into a building.

"Okay." Roxas said from right behind me, "Take your blindfold off."

I pulled the small fabric off my face and was shocked. We were standing in the lobby of a laser tag building. What shocked me even more was seeing two familiar faces standing off to the side. "Sora? Kairi?" I asked walking towards them. "What are you two doing here?"

Both of my friends were dressed in casual clothing, Sora wearing a grey hoodie with jeans and Kairi in a pink blouse with jeggings. The redhead smiled brightly, "Roxas invited us to join you guys." She informed me.

I turned around to look at my boyfriend, "I thought it would be more fun to have them for this part of the date." He informed me. "I booked a game for just the four of us."

I tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek, "You're amazing."

"Hey Nams," Kairi called, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

I turned to look at my best friend and nodded, "Sure." I said with a smile. We walked to the side, distancing ourselves from the boys.

She pointed to my necklace, "Is that new?" She asked, the excitement coming out in her voice.

I took the pendant in my hand and started to sway back and forth, "Yes it is." I told her, a huge grin on my face.

She quickly leaned closer to me to get a better look at the necklace. "It's beautiful!" She exclaimed, "Wow." She said softly.

"I know." I added, "It's really something isn't it?" I turned the pendant to the side, showing her how it grabbed the light.

"How's your date going so far?" She asked me as she pulled back.

"It's great." I told her as I started to sway again, "He took me to Olive Garden for dinner."

Kairi smiled and stuck her hands in her pockets, "I'm glad you're having a good time." She pulled me into a hug.

"Hey guys!" Sora called us, "Our game is gonna start!"

Kairi and I made our way back to the boys and I stood next to the Roxas. I slipped my hand into his, and we walked into another room. The room was dark with laser lights. Unfortunately for me, my white dress lit up like a Christmas tree, and Kairi's shirt did the same. We put on some vests with targets on the shoulders, chest and back and then picked up a small laser gun that hung on the walls. We inserted our names and then stood in the middle of the room, listening to one of the employees as she gave us all the rules.

The rules for the game were basic, no serious violence or screaming and when you got hit your gun didn't work for the next five seconds. Other than that we could do anything we wanted once we entered the arena. We all nodded along with her as she spoke, and when she was sure we knew what to do she opened a door behind her. We all slipped through single file and stood together side by side. This room was even darker and bigger than the one we had just left. It had large walls in all different directions, making the room a large maze. I saw a ramp leading to a higher floor, and a ramp leading down into a lower floor.

Just then a man's voice boomed across the whole room, "Your game begins now."

I turned to look at my friends around me, and they were doing the same. We all made eye contact with another, holding our stares and then I ran. I couldn't move too quickly in my heels, and so when I ran down the ramp onto the lower level I found a wall to hide behind and I slipped my heels off. I held my shoes by the straps in one hand, but I was still able to hold my gun with both hands comfortably. I then ran back up the ramp, preparing myself to run into my friends.

All of a sudden the target on my left shoulder beeped rapidly. I looked around for a person in confusion, but no one was there. I quickly lifted my gun up and looked at the small screen.

_You've been hit by ROXAS _

I looked up then, seeing my boyfriend pull his gun back through a hole on one of the higher floors. Typical, he was sniping. What a guy.

I sighed and made my way towards the ramp that led to the higher floor. I was careful to make little sound on the way up. When I reached the top of the ramp I lifted my gun quickly, walking slowly in case someone was around. I heard footsteps to my left, and so I turned to face the direction quickly. Sure enough I saw Kairi running away from me. I lifted my gun and shot her square in the back, my gun making a noise to tell me that I succeeded.

I smiled to myself and then ran away, just in case someone else was around. Soon enough I found the brunette walking slowly in front of me. The poor kid was totally unaware that I was behind him, and so I decided to spare him. I walked away softly, because I knew if Sora saw me he wouldn't hesitate to shoot, and I turned into a path to the right. There I found Roxas sticking his gun through the hole in the wall. He was searching the field for others. I snuck up on him and lifted my gun. I shot him in the left shoulder, my gun making the sound of success once again. He quickly pulled his gun back to look at who shot him, but I ran out of there before he could turn around and see me.

Sora saw me on the way down and shot me in my back, so I continued to run. I ran all the way down to the last level, trying to catch my breath. I found Kairi walking around, and so I shot her back once again.

"Naminé!" I heard her call, "That's the second time you shot me!" She complained.

"Sorry!" I called over my shoulder as I started to run out of there, "It's just the game!"

I ran up the ramp once again and I skidded to a stop when I found myself staring at Sora. He wore a huge grin; I guess he was really enjoying this game, "Hello Nams." He said. He lifted his gun quickly but I ran to the left just in time to miss his shot. I peeked out from my cover and shot him in the chest. I then ran out of my shelter and passed him, using the five seconds he couldn't shoot to my advantage.

Once again, I was on the highest level with Roxas. I walked slowly around the corners, just in case I came face to face with the blond. Just then my vest went off; I lifted my gun up to my face,

_You've been hit by SORA_

The brunette had followed me upstairs. Just as my five seconds were up and I was going to shoot him my vest went off again,

_You've been shot by ROXAS_

I turned to my left and saw the blond kneeling down for cover. I quickly walked towards him and shot him on his right shoulder. I then ran past Sora down the ramp, trying to get away from them both. I ran through the maze on the main floor, making turns frequently. Unfortunately, I soon started to hear footsteps behind me, which meant that I was being followed. I made a left, and then a right, but unfortunately my path led me into a dead end. I turned around to see Roxas right in front of me. He smiled at me, and then instead of shooting, he lowered his head down to mine and connected our lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and just as I was about to pull him closer I heard his vest go off. We both turned to look behind him, only to find Kairi standing there with her gun up.

When she realized we were looking at her she ran away, letting her legs take her as far as they could. I turned to look at Roxas, and he looked at me. We both nodded and then ran down the path, both of our guns up as we searched for the redhead.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

"That was awesome!" Sora called from the backseat of Roxas' car.

Roxas had decided to drop Kairi home, since the two had taken the bus to meet us at the laser tag building. Right now we were on the way to my house. We had twenty minutes until my curfew, and we had all agreed that it would be better if I home earlier rather than later.

"You would think so." Kairi whined, "You didn't come dead last."

I turned my head to look at her in the back, "Well you shouldn't have come and shot me and Roxas."

"You two were kissing!" She stated, "You were distracted! It was the perfect opportunity to get not one, but two points!" She lifted two of her fingers as she said this to emphasis her point.

"Yeah, but we still came for you." Roxas commented as he turned into my street.

"You just feel cool because you won." She told the driver. Roxas had won the match we had played, me coming in second, Sora in third and Kairi in last.

"Oh come on Kai." Sora said gently, "It's just a game." He rubbed his girlfriend's shoulder as he tried to comfort her.

She sighed and leaned her head against him. "You're right." She told him, "I'm getting too worked up."

He patted her head, "Well, you have every right to be upset." He said softly, "You lost pretty badly."

Kairi's head shot up almost instantly, and she gave her boyfriend daggers. He didn't seem to realize how terrible his words had sounded, and so he looked at her with a confused expression.

I turned back to face the front, not wanting to get involved with their small argument. It was then I realized my house was only seconds away.

"We're here." Roxas said as he pulled into my driveway. He pulled the keys out and we both unbuckled our seat belts. We got out of the car quickly, leaving the couple in the back to sort out their problem.

Roxas and I then walked up my front porch and stood outside my door. The sky was dark now, the stars twinkling in the sky above us. The porch light was on, and so Roxas and I were able to see each other clearly. "Tonight was spectacular." I told him with a smile, "Thank you."

He smiled, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I'm glad you had a good time." He told me, "I enjoyed tonight too."

I leaned towards my boyfriend, kissing him on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

When I pulled away Roxas kissed me lightly on my forehead. "I love you." He told me.

"I love you too." I said softly. I kissed him lightly on the lips once more and then went inside of my house.

I took my shoes off and held them in my left hand. I walked into the living room, planning to go straight to the staircase, but stopped when I saw my father sitting down on the couch.

"Hey." I greeted him.

He looked at me, "Hello sweetheart." He said, "How was your date?"

I smiled thinking of the night, "Great." I told him. "It was great."

He nodded, "That's good."

"Well, I'm going to sleep then." I said. I passed him and walked to the staircase. After climbing the first few steps, I called out to my father. "Hey Dad,"

He got up from the couch and walked over to the foot of the stairs to look at me. "Yes?"

"I love you." I said softly.

My father smiled at me, "I love you too." He said, his voice just as soft, "Now go get some sleep honey."

I smiled at him one last time and then made my way to my room. I threw my shoes to the ground and went to the bathroom. I changed out of my clothes and into my pyjamas, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I then went back to my bed and lay down, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

I turned around, looking at my reflection one last time. I was wearing a green polo shirt with denim shorts. My 'N' necklace was around my neck, sparking from the light in my room. My outfit was pretty comfy, and I needed to be comfortable for the first day of school. I went over to my dresser and put on my watch. I then slipped my house keys into my pocket as well as my cell phone. I grabbed my pair of converse from my closet and my denim jacket. The weather wasn't as warm as it was a week ago, considering that we getting closer to fall.

I slipped my red backpack on one of my shoulders and walked through my bedroom door. I then walked down my staircase and into the kitchen, grabbing my sandwich container from the counter and tucking it into a pocket in my bag.

I then walked into the living room, where both of my brothers and uncle were sitting down. They all looked up from my footsteps and smiled at me.

"Hey." Uncle Zack greeted me with a smile, "Excited for school?"

I sighed, "Not too much." I admitted.

Uncle Zack chuckled, "It's not too bad Duckie, enjoy your school days." He walked over to me and ruffled the top of my hair.

"NéNé!" Demyx called over from the couch where he and Squall were seated. "You're not going to believe this!" He started, "Leon helped us write a story and it got over twenty reviews so far!"

Uncle Zack nodded from next to me, "He's a natural."

I then turned to look at my oldest brother with a grin, raising an eyebrow to tease him. He got up from his seat and walked towards me. He smiled at me and then patted my shoulder before heading into the kitchen.

Just then the doorbell rang, and so I went to go answer it. Kairi, Roxas and Sora stood outside, each holding a school bag of their own. "Hey," I greeted them all, "Come on in." I pecked Roxas quickly on the cheek and then led them all into the living room.

"Mom!" I called upstairs, "We're leaving now, okay?"

I heard her footsteps upstairs and in a matter of moments she was walking downstairs. She came towards me and moved some stray strands of hair out of my face. "Do you have your wallet? Keys? Phone?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay, go on then." She smiled. "Make sure to tell your father all about your first day later when you're both home."

Daddy always left for work before me, coming home at five o'clock in the evening. "Alright, Mom." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then waved farewell to my family.

I then took my friends with me to the front door and we all stepped outside. I locked the door behind me and then walked down the porch steps.

Kairi and Sora quickly started to walk in front of Roxas and I, the two laughing and joking about something I was unaware of.

"You nervous for school?" Roxas asked from next to me. He was wearing a black shirt with jeans, his white and black checkered backpack slung over his right shoulder.

"No." I replied smiling up at him, "You?"

He shook his head, "I have two classes with you this semester." He looked at me, "So, it's going to be alright."

I leaned my head towards him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Then I took his hand in mine as we walked down the sidewalk, to start our first year of school as a couple.

* * *

**Okay everyone, I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. :) **

**I made it especially long for you all. :P **

**I would like to thank all of you for sticking with this story to the end, and I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. :) Thank you all for the support this story has received. :)**

**Also, I would like to ask all of you to check out the poll on my page because I would love if you all were interested in my next project. :)**

**Thank you all again. :) **

**And I'm going to ask you all to leave me one last review for "8 Simple Rules" :)**


End file.
